Boku no hero academia: Eri's story
by ninjaboy12
Summary: it's been ten years since the league of villains fell, and ten years since Class 1-A graduated. Izuku has become the newest symbol of piece, and now it's his adopted daughter Eri's turn to try her hand at UA. meanwhile, a dark force seems to be at play. Rated T for Bakugou. pleases review, writing will improve.
1. prolougue

_**Hey guys ninjaboy12 here. this is my very first fanfic That i've ever written, so I hope you guys like it. any way lets get started.**_

It all began in Keikei City in China...

... With the news that a bioluminescent baby was born!

After that "EXCEPTIONAL" individuals began popping up all over the world.

The cause was unclear. Time passed...

and the exceptional became the norm.

Fantasy...

... became reality!

At present, 80 percent of the worlds population consists of "SUPERHUMANS" with special abilities.

The world is still in chaos!

And a profession that everyone once only dreamed about...

... entered the spotlight.

But you know that story.

This is her story...

her name is Eri, and she's gonna be a hero.


	2. 1 Orientation and warning

**Hey guys. I'm Back, and with the next chapter. since there were some good reviews and one even asking me to continue the story, I'm gonna keep it up. Anyway onto the next chapter.**

Eri quietly sat down in the second row next to the aisle as she checked the clock on her phone to see what time it was. "9:58. 2 minutes until orientation starts." Eri thought to herself as she noticed a message from the number 1 hero (and her adopted father)Deku. She opened up the message as she read to herself "Hey kiddo. Sorry I didn't send this sooner, I had to stop a villain whose quirk was turning into shadows. we eventually managed to catch him after we found him and catch him Anyway I just want to wish you good luck because I know you'll do great. Love you." Eri smiled as she read the message a second time for reassurance, before putting the phone because the lights started to dim.

Eri quickly turned her head to the stage as someone started to walk out onto it. Eri recognized who it was immediately, after all the short hair, leather jacket, and ear lobes shaped like Aux chords made it difficult to not. "Jiro san." Eri thought to herself with a smile as she saw the former 1A student who had become like an aunt to her. "All right listen up." The pro hero shouted to the auditorium. Every one went silent, and looked toward the stage as Jiro continued "Hello everyone I'm Earphone Jack, and I'll be your examiner. I'm also here to Present the guidelines of your practical." Mean while the boy in the horned cap at the back of the auditorium didn't pay much attention to what the pro had been saying as he had already gotten the rundown about it from his aunt, he instead thought about his main goal for enrolling in UA: Be a hero that Deku can be Impressed by. As Jiro finished going over the rules of the practical she than quickly added "And remember, PLUS ULTRA!" Jiro finished by throwing her fist into the air. After the presentation was done all the examinees headed to their respective change rooms.

After Eri had changed into her green jumpsuit and started to head over to the fake city where her test would be she ran into 2 pro heroes she recognized: a black haired man in a Black ninja like costume with a skin tight mask covering his mouth. the other, a blond man in a black tanktop, cargo pants, with grenade gauntlets on his wrists. "Mr. Razor, Uncle Kaka!" Eri said as she entangled the 2 pro heroes into a hug with a smile on her face. While Razor and Bakugou were very happy to see Eri they had to speak with her about something important.

"Look Eri..." Bakugou started as he and Razor struggled out of Eris death grip of a hug. "we're happy to see you too but we need to warn you about something serious." "Really? What?" Eri asked confused. Razor than spoke up "well you know how you have trouble controlling your quirk?" "Yeah." Eri answered even more confused. Bakugou than finished "Well, principal Aizawa has decided that if you use your quirk and someone feels even a little bit of pain You will be immediately failed from the entrance exam."

"What!?" Eri shouted in fear of what she just heard. "Relax, we've found a solution." Razor said in a calm manner, while Bakugou took off the bag he had been carrying on his back, and handed it to Eri. Eris eyes widened as she opened the bag and took out the STOCKADE RIFLE, loaded with the safety on. "there's enough for about 1000 rounds, and we both know what you can do with 10 NERF bullets from a toy, so this should be easy." Razor said.

Eri smiled as she remembered the times when Razor was a vigilante who would sneak her out of the hospital to teach her hand to hand combat to defend herself, in case the league of villains came after her, he would some times bring 2 Nerf guns and they would play Nerf war when taking a break from combat training. Eri looked up to the 2 pro heroes, gave her thanks , and continued to the fake city for her test. "I have Dad and Moms kind encouraging words, and Mr. Razor, and uncle Kakas support. No way I can fail now." Eri thought with a smile before she froze as she had heard Bakugou say "Hey shrimp!" Eri turned to Bakugou as he smiled and continued "go out there and kick butt." Eri smiled as she ran off toward her destination. Once she was out of sight Razor spoke up in a joking manner "Wow! I was expecting you to Shout go out there and kick some fucking ass kid." "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Bakugou than shouted.


	3. 2 entrance exam

Kota was drinking water as a way of preparing for his practical while still focusing on his goal, while his eyes scanned the area as he looked to see all of the people he would be competing with. His eyes caught a girl with white hair, a small horn on her head, and was carrying a gun. Kota questioned why she would need a gun, but he decided to drop it since it wasn't his business.

As soon as Eri reached the site of her exam she felt like there was someone watching her, but the feeling disappeared quickly, so she brushed it off as just her imagination. Eri started to clip the containers each holding 12 bullets to any part of her clothes they wouldn't fall off of. After that was done she stretched her body out, and mentally prepared herself for the exam. "I wish I could read dads text one last time." she thought to herself, but her phone was in the changeroom with her bag, so she couldn't.

"And begin!" Jirou shouted over the loudspeakers.

The entire group of the practicals stood there with invisible question marks over their heads.

"What's the matter?" Jirou shouted "the test has started. GO GO GO!

Everyone ran into the fake city. Eri quickly ran into an alleyway, remembering something that Razor had told her about how villains often hide in the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Luckily what razor said was true, as she quickly fired a shot into the 3 point robot she had spotted. The bullet didn't go through, Eri started to panic, the fired the last remaining bullets into the robots chest. That also didn't do anything, Eri was in pain as she was thrown into one of the walls. Eri was coughing up blood. The robot went to grab her again but she was ready, she rolled out of the way of the robots arm, she then jumped to her feet. and grabbed the damaged chest piece of the robot, Eri than proceeded to rip open the robots chest plate with some struggle. The robot knocked her away, but the damage had been done. Eri jumped to dodge the robots swing again, and grab her gun. She reloaded it, and fired 3 shots into it. Flames erupted from the robot as it fell to the ground. Eri had earned herself 3 points.

"So uncivilized." Eri said as she walked away from the robot and took aim at the 2 pointer coming her way.

"Did you really have to give her a gun?" Aizawa asked in a monotone voice

Razor, and Bakugou were currently being interrogated on their decision to give Eri a gun instead of making her be cautious of how she used her quirk. They were in a viewing room with Kirishima(red Riot), Tsuyu(Froppy), Momo(Creati), Iida(Ingenium), Mina(Pinky), and Itsuka(Kendo) giving out rescue points to different examinees.

"WE WERE TRYING TO FUCKING HELP HER LIKE GOOD HEROES, AND TEACHERS DO!" Bakugou shouted at his former teacher, turned the school principal.

"Nothing else came to our minds." Razor said "What were we supposed to tell her to go OROORO on the robots?"

"You could have made her be more cautious about how she uses her quirk. Does she even know how to use a gun?" Momo asked from where she was standing in the back of the room.

"Yes she does, Kendo can even vouch for me on that." Razor said in a calm voice.

"She knows how to use a toy gun. While a toy and a gun are most likely not the same, she does Know the basics to using a gun." Kendo said in her seat. "Also it's almost time for the big one."

" 5 MINUTES LEFT!" Jiro shouted over the loud speaker

Eri was doing fairly well for her self as she shot another 1 pointer in the sensor, before jumping onto it and shooting it in the sensor, putting it down for good. That put her score at 52 villain points and 13 rescue points. Eri reloaded her gun again. And headed off. She passed an alleyway suddenly a 1 pointer came out of the alleyway behind her, the robot was just about to hit her until the robot got hit with water causing it to malfunction. Eri turned around to see the robot on the ground, behind the robot was a boy wearing a horned cap with water dripping off of his hand that he used to save her.

"Thanks for the save." Eri said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly a large exlosion occured causing some of the buildings on the street Eri and the boy were on. Soon a couple of students ran away in fear as the cause of the explosion emerged from the giant cloud of smoke. The no pointer villain. The thing was enormous. It was bigger than any of the buildings in the fake city. Eri was about to run as well, but something caught her eye. The boy saw it to: a girl taking the exam was caught under some of the rubble, and the robot, while it was slow, was heading toward her. The boy ran to help the girl get out of the rubble, Eri took her gun and started shooting at it without aiming. Eri's heart was racing as she shot and reloaded her gun whenever she needed to. She fired the last shot and went for the next cantine. Eris eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no" Eri thought as the realization sunk in "I'm out of bullets."

Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while I've been busy with school, and studying for final exams. I'll try to post another chapter before the end of the school year. Anyway if you liked this chapter please leave a review, and go beyond PLUS ULTRA.


	4. 3 Inner peace

Eri was panicking. She was out of bullets, the robot she had been shooting at wasn't even fazed, and the girl was still trapped under rubble with the boy trying to save her. Eri stared at the scene in front of her with a look of both shock, and fear. She couldn't do anything to help. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall. Suddenly Eri snapped back to reality, and ran towards the robot, while activating her quirk.

Kota had been been working on helping the girl who was trapped under the rubble dig herself out. Suddenly the girl stopped trying to undig her foot. The girl was looking at something. Kota turned his head to see the girl who had been carrying a gun, and shooting the zero pointer, running toward the robot, however this girl was emitting sparks around her body.

Eri got up to the robot and slammed her hands, against part of its body. "Please work, please work, please WORK!" Eri shouted in her head as the sparks surrounded the robot as well.

Kota and the girl watched everything playout with amazement. "She's not just slowing it down..." Kota thought watching pieces of the robot turn to dust and float of in the air "she's destroying the zero pointer with her quirk. But if she has such a powerful quirk, why would she need a gun?" he questioned.

The heroes in the viewing room picked up signs showing off how many hero points they were awarding to Eri. Aizawa was watching the screen with the same smile he had on his face when he first saw Deku throw a ball during the test of his quirk.

"This kid, if she can turn off her quirk…" Aizawa said "She's gonna go far."

"So he admits it." Razor said in a calm, but cheerful tone (While fanboying on the inside that Aizawa wasn't failing her just yet). While Bakugou had his usual cocky grin on his face after hearing what Aizawa just said.

Eri climbed down from the robot after it had finally stopped moving mere meters away from the other 2 examinees who couldn't get away. Eri looked to see what those 2 were doing. They were just standing there in shock at what they had just saw. Eri stopped looking at them and moved on to her next Problem: powering down her quirk.

 **CUE FLASHBACK**

"Inner… peace?" A young Eri asked a teenage Razor.

"Yeah." Razor replied "It's where your mind, body, and spirit are at peace, giving you full control over what you do. I figure you can learn it to help you control your quirk."

Eri didn't understand "Mr. Razor why do I need to learn inner peace, to fight? Why can't I just use the martial arts you taught me."

Razor seemed to be thinking over how to say what was on his mind, before looking at Eri, and politely saying "Inner peace also makes it easier to learn balance, without balance you can't use martial arts properly. Yamcha from dragon ball would stand a better chance than you without balance. Also without inner peace to help you control your quirk, you'd be Sakura on a sugar rush, only your personality would be more desirable."

Eri thought it over for a second before deciding "Okay, let's learn this Inner peace. Also Sakura got better as that anime went on."

A smile grew on Razors face as he said while suppressing a giggle "I'm talking about original Sakura, not shippuden Sakura, but that's beside the point. Sit down."

Eri sat down in front of Razor with her legs crossed like a pretzel, the same way Razor had his and together they started taking deep breaths together.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Eri closed her Eyes and started to take deep breaths. The Heroes in the viewing room watched in confusion. Kota and the girl trapped under the rubble were even more confused, as for Eri she was busy removing all thoughts from her head, she was almost completely one with her mind, body, and spirit, only allowing one thought to enter her head before she achieved inner peace

"I'll definitely become a hero as amazing, and heroic as you are, just like you I'll save people, and inspire them with a smile on my face, Dad." with that final thought Eri was completely calm. Her quirk had powered down, and she opened her eyes.

Eri looked around her to see the small crater she had created while powering down her quirk. She climbed out of the crater, and walked over to help the boy get the last bit of rubble off the girl.

Meanwhile in the viewing room all the pro heroes were amazed. Razor was beaming "She did it. She may not have full mastery of it, but she temporarily achieved inner peace." He thought.

Aizawa headed to leave with the list of all the new students at UA. he had a lot of acceptance video messages to make. He looked at the person who he was making the acceptance video first he thought "Well Eri… welcome back to UA."

 **SO ERI PASSED. ALSO YAY I MANAGED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT BEFORE THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND ALWAYS REMEMBER: GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


	5. 4 acceptance letter

It had been a week since the entrance exam, and Eri's letter still hadn't come in. Both Deku, and Uravity were out Fighting crime, And Eri was on the carpet floor of the apartment, doing pushups on her knuckles. The Apartment Eri and her adoptive parents were living in was a small one, but it was nice, there were 2 bedrooms, one for Eri, one for Deku and Uravity, there was also a small kitchen, a nice bathroom, and a small living room. Eri stopped doing her push-ups, and got up off the floor. She wiped some sweat off her forehead, and went down to check the mail. She had been doing this about 20 times a day since the day after the entrance exam. She knew it wouldn't be that quick but she couldn't help herself.

Eri headed down the stairs, and opened the mail box. There was mail in there. She emptied the mail box, than locked it shut. While heading up the stairs Eri looked over the mail that was there: some fan mail to Deku, some fan mail for Uravity, the newest issue of weekly shonen jump, some grocery store flyers, a coupon book, and her letter from UA. Eri's eyes widened, and the smile on her face grew as she realized it was here.

Eri ran back up stairs to the apartment she and her family lived in, shut the door, threw the mail down, and opened the envelope addressed to her. After she tore it open a small device fell out, and onto the floor. Eri picked it up and looked at it. There was nothing else in the envelope, so this thing had to be important.

Eri could hear the door open as she turned to see Deku and Uravity were home. "Hey Kiddo." Deku said with his usual calm and gentle smile. "Hey Sweetie." Uravity said with a smile on her face as well.

"Hey guys." Eri said smiling, happy to see her parents.

"What's that in your hands?" Deku asked confused after noticing the small thing in his daughters hands.

"I'm not sure." Eri replied "It was in the envelope addressed to me from UA." Holding up the envelope for her parents to see.

"Place the bottom on the coffee table, and press the button on top." Deku said, telling Eri how it worked.

Eri did as she was told, placing the device down, and pushing the button on top of the device. A hologram appeared from it showing Aizawa's face.

"Hello there Eri." The hologram of Aizawa said "As you know I'm the principal at UA. I'm here for one reason… to tell you if you made it into UA.

Eri was amazed at how she could be so nervous, but so bored from listening to Aizawa talk at the same time. In the corner of her eye she could see her mother holding a camera recording the whole thing while fighting the urge to fall asleep. Deku was simply standing there with a smile on his face, almost as if he knew if she had made it before even she did.

"For the written test you just barely passed, as for the practical well the score you got for villains was 52 points. And you got 77 points for rescue. This puts your score at 129 points. This makes you place 3rd in the ranks, best of all no one got hurt when you used your quirk, and you effectively managed to power your quirk down when you were finished using it."

Ochako was beaming with pride, she was so proud of her daughter, and was on the brink of having her first embarrassing mother moment. What caught her off guard was how Deku seemed unfazed by what he was hearing, throughout the entire time his smile hadn't wavered, she didn't understand what was going on.

"This means you are officially a student at UA high school now." Aizawa said "Classes will start 2 weeks from now, use this time to get your paperwork on costume designs in order, as well as packing everything for you to move into the class 1A dorms, with your 18 classmates. Eri this will be Your hero Academy."

Eri listened with a smile on her face before repeating what Aizawa said

"My hero academy."

 **Wow. I'm really proud of myself for getting another chapter out so soon. Honestly I just knew what I wanted for this chapter, so it went quicker. A few things for this chapter. 1. No the 19 students is not a typo, I have my reasons for putting it only as 19 instead of 20, that you will find out about soon. 2. in a review someone said that it was surprising that Eri didn't get in via reccomendation. I was gonna do that at first but I decided it was a better Idea for Eri to do the practical for more action, but also because Eri can't control her quirk, and he wanted to be sure that she would be able to control it without him stepping in, I'm sorry for not writing that in. 3. finally the next chapter will reveal why Deku was unfazed by the acceptance letter. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review, and remember to go beyond Plus ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


	6. 5 moving preparations

Eri didn't even have the chance to breathe after seeing the video, before her mother had her in a bone crushing hug while saying congratulations over, and over. Eri was having trouble breathing "Mom doesn't normally squeeze me this tight when hugging me." Eri thought "now I know how Dad, Mr. Razor, Shima, and Uncle Kaka feel."

Suddenly Ochako remembered "Hey Izuku."

Even after 7 years of marriage he still wasn't used to her calling him by his real name, instead of his hero name "Yeah what is it?" He quickly replied.

"How come you seem so calm, throughout the whole video?" Ochako asked "I get that Aizawa sensei was speaking in monotone, but still."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head shyly "Well Yaoyorozu may have mentioned that one of the 19 students she would be teaching was Eri, so I've kind of had my moment as a parent already." he answered.

"Aw. and I missed it." Eri said in a cheerful tone.

"Don't worry. Todoroki was there and he recorded it." Izuku replied. This caused Eri's smile to grow.

"Wait shouldn't I have 19 classmates instead of 18?" asked Eri.

"That's a good point, we already know that Satsuki made it in through recommendation and you got third, maybe there was only one student recommendation this year but if that was the case than they would have just had another student pass instead of just having a class of 19 that's an odd number which which makes it difficult to do full training because it's uneven maybe not enough students passed the written test making it that way no matter what the cause it's certainly an odd one." Izuku rambled.

Eri, and Ochako were just watching izuku with smiles on their faces. They found it to be adorable how he still did this even after highschool.

"Hey Eri, watch this." Ochako whispered with a grin bigger than the cheshire cat on her face.

Eri knew what she was going to do, an even bigger grin grew on Eri's face at the thought of it, she had seen her do this a couple of times, and the reaction that Izuku gave her was always hilarious. She had to hold in a giggle as she watched Ochako walk up to Izuku, grab him by the collar and give him a kiss. Eri than watched her father stop rambling, and then turn into a blushing, stuttering mess. Eri broke down into laughter, along with, Ochako about the whole thing.

A few minutes later.

Izuku had snapped out of his blushing and stuttering mess, and he was working with Eri to make a list of things Eri would need to bring with her. While Ochako was making Katsudon as celebration dinner.

"Bed Sheets." Eri said realizing that those would be important.

"Yeah you're right." Deku said writing it down on the piece paper.

Ochako looked behind her from the stove and smiled, Eri was starting a new chapter in her life, in 2 weeks she was moving into the UA dorm, and her dream of being a hero was that much closer to being achieved.

 **YEAH I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SHORT, I CAN'T MAKE IT ANY LONGER. STILL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAA.**


	7. 6 Moving in

The 2 weeks went by rather quickly. Today was moving day, and after saying her goodbyes to her parents she headed for the dorm she would be staying in for the next little while. As Eri headed to the building she knew to go to, having lived at UA for 3 years. "Hey Eri!" a familiar voice called out.

Eri turned to see a calm face, hair put into pigtails, and big frog eyes. "Hey Satsuki." Eri replied to her childhood friend.

Satsuki is the younger sister to Tsuyu Asui, unlike her older sister, she was somewhat shy, though she was also quite outgoing, and kind when it came down to it.

"So you got in too huh." Satsuki said with a smile on her face.

"Of course I did." Eri replied "Was there ever any doubt?"

Satsuki giggled a little "I guess not."

The 2 headed over to the dorm together while laughing about things that had happened at their homes over the 2 weeks of preparing.

"Hold on" Eri said "your Dad bolted down the door so that you couldn't leave last night?" Eri asked through her laughter.

"Yeah, for some reason he was hoping I would fail and go to a school that isn't a boarding school." Satsuki replied while giggling a little.

The 2 of them reached the dorm, and ended their conversation to go unpack, and settle into their dorms. Eri's room was the last room on the hall of the third floor, she opened the door, closed it behind her, and started to unpack the first box.

Kota had arrived at the UA dorm, went straight to his room, and started unpacking. He was kind of looking forward to starting classes, but one thought still went through his mind: That girl carrying the gun. She had a quirk, and it was obviously powerful, so why would she need a gun when she could have just used her quirk? This question had been bothering Kota since the exam ended. After Kota had finished unpacking, he headed down stairs to the common room, where the other students would be gathering.

A few hours passed, and Eri had finished unpacking her things. She placed a photo of her, with Deku and Uravity out of costume on to her nightstand. Eri smiled to herself before heading out the door and down to the common room where everyone was gathered.

Eri reached the common room where Satsuki, and the other students were. Eri looked around the room, seeing it was very nostalgic from when she first saw the room when she was 7 years old, it was nice to see that the place hadn't changed, the dent in the ceiling from when Bakugou flipped the coffee table after Kirishima, and Sero made fun of his bed head one morning. Eri must have looked like a dork staring off into space, because she was snapped out of her daze because of the feeling that someone was staring at her. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

While everyone else was staring at her for being weird, and for thinking that she was cute, Kota was staring because he recognized her, and had only one thought. "The girl with the gun."

Eri blushed slightly, and then smiled "Hi guys nice to meet you all." she said pretending to not notice the awkward stares at her.

It failed though and the same thought passed through the heads of almost, every student in the room "Cute, but weird."

A couple minutes passed by before a women with long black hair, in a messy ponytail, And wearing a red superhero costume, that was open in the middle. The students all jumped when they heard her come in. "Hello everyone, I'm Yaoyorozu, and I'll be your teacher." the pro hero said.

"Hey wait, aren't you Creati?" A student asked.

"Yes, but please refer to me as Yaoyorozu for the time being." Momo politely asked. "Now I'm just going to take attendance to make sure all of the students are here." One by one she took down the names of all 19 students.

1"Satsuki Asui."

Satsuki called out "Here."

2"Train Albarn."

A short boy with spiky brown hair, and a whole lot of muscles raised his hand. "Here."

3"Eve Scarlet."

A girl with flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and Cat ears, with a tail. Jumped up from the couch she was sitting on. "Here" Eri recognized the girl, she was the one who had gotten caught under the rubble during the entrance exam.

4"Eri Midoriya."

Eri raised her hand "Right here."

Though Eri didn't notice the glare she was getting. She was definitely getting one from Kota. it lingered for a second after hearing her last name, but got even stronger as he went into deeper thought.

5"Kota Izumi."

Kota was broken out of his train of thought when he heard his name called. He grouchilly raised his hand "Here."

6 "Keita Awata"

A boy with dark blue hair, light blue skin, yellow eyes, and sitting on a bubble next to where Satsuki was standing raised his hand "I'm here."

7 "Silica Yuuki."

A girl with red hair, green eyes, and a lot of tie dye. Stepped forward. "Here."

8 "Kit Sakamoto."

A boy with blond hair, a wooden sword on his back, and a weird pair of goggles covering his eyes raised his hands. "Here."

9 "Sosuke Fujimaki."

A boy with pink hair, and a set of black wings on his back stood from his seat on his couch "Ready for action."

10 "Horihiko Inoue"

A teal haired boy drawing with some kind of brush pen stoically raised his hand "Here"

11 "Misao Usui"

A girl with flaming red hair, and orange skin, raised her hand "Present Sensei."

12 "Tsuki Misaka"

A girl with frost blue hair, and green eyes called out "Right here Sensei"

13 "Junji Eto"

A boy with black eyes, purple hair, and 4 spider like arms coming out of his back raised himself above everyone "A-ok"

14 "Ban Ciel"

A tall boy with a pentacle on each hand, red eyes and spiky black hair put his hand on his heart and bowed " Yes mam, I made it on time."

15 "Sumire Moka"

A girl with long purple hair in the form of a pony tail raised her hand shyly. "Um, here."

16 "Gaia Champloo"

A girl with a walking stick, dark red hair, and no eyes, called out "yes I'm here."

17 "Yota Arisawa"

A boy with golden hair, cut like a buzz cut, round glasses, and purple, and gray skin. Politely bowed to the teacher "Here"

18 "Mai Zuko"

A blond haired girl, with blue skin threw her hand in the air. "Here I am."

19 "Touka Hisoka"

A very short girl with one eye being a different color than the other, and black hair called out cheerfully "Present."

Momo checked off the last name confirming that everyone was here. "Ok I'm glad everyone is here, classes start on Monday, in 2 days so use this time to get to know each other. Curfew is 10, I recommend being in your rooms a few minutes early because, Ingenium comes through here, and he won't hesitate to give you detention for a month if he catches you. Classes start at 9. Finally I look forward to teaching all of you." she said with a gentle, and one of her hands on her stomach, before leaving in a hurry knowing what was coming.

"Wow, she was in a hurry to leave." Mai said in a confused voice.

"Yeah." Ban agreed "Wonder why."

Keita than gave the answer "there's 2 minutes until curfew, so she wants us to get ready for bed."

All 19 kids headed up to their rooms to get ready for bed, they could get to know everyone else tomorrow, but right now they needed to avoid getting in trouble.

After he was ready Kota lay down on his bed, going over his thoughts on a certain one horned girl. He didn't understand why he was so curious about her, it wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help but think about what he knew about her. He was just so confused, if she had a quirk that powerful, why did she need a gun at the practical? Why does she have the same last name as the number 1 hero Deku? The age gap between her, and him was too small for him to be her father, and there was no resemblance between them, and he doubted that it was a coincidence. He just didn't understand it, his thoughts eventually caused him to drift to sleep.

Eri was lying on her bed smiling. "Wow everyone seems so nice." she thought to herself. Eri looked to the photo on her bed stand, and smiled. That picture was always an inspiring thing for her knowing that the guy with messy green hair was the number 1 hero. After looking at it Eri slowly drifted to sleep, with few thoughts in her head: "What will tomorrow be like?" The other "I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing?"

Sadly they were not having a goodnight right now, not a goodnight at all, because it was 10:00 P.M., and they were dealing with a villain who had put a large amount of downtown near Tatooine station into a mess.

 **OH WOW WHAT A CLIFFHANGER. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT PRO HEROES DEKU, AND URAVITY BEATING UP A VILLIAIN. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE MADE SO FAR. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. PLUS ULTRA.**


	8. Chapter 7 Late night

9:00 P.M.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" the number one hero deku called out sending a villain flying into the ground as, as Uravity slid underneath him to keep the damage to the city at a minimum.

The villain was unconsious, and the 2 pros were holding the criminal in restraints, when the police showed up a half hour later. The cops strapped a quirk negating vest on the villain and took him away. After he was in the police car one of the cops came over to the two pros "thanks for catching him. From what we can tell there is no severe damage, but you might want to hurry and get out of here before the press finds their way through." The cop said to Deku and Uravity.

Deku, and Uravity listened to his advice, and were five feet in the air by the time the press got through. They really did not want the press to pester them about whether or not they were in a romantic relationship. Deku landed on a roof a little ways away from where they had caught the villain, because Ochako got a call from Momo, and because of circumstances only a few people knew of, it was obviously urgent. She got down from Deku's back, and picked up the phone. Deku smiled as he watched his wife talk to the pro hero, and UA teacher. It had been almost 8 years since they became heroes. After graduation Deku got accepted back at the office that Nighteye used to run, and quickly created shockwaves, both figuratively, and litterally, to quckly become the number one hero, just a year after graduation.

For Ochako, she kept working at Ryukyus office, with Nejire, and Tsuyu. While she wasn't as popular as her husband at first, she became the number 6 hero, 3 years after graduation. Though they agreed to keep their life when the costumes come off a secret, the media as well as their fans, couldn't help but assume they were a couple, the media focused on pestering him, and Ochako about their relationship, while the fans made cute fanart of them embracing eachother in some way, or wearing the significant others colors.

"Is it really that serious?" Ochako asked Momo. a secend went before Ochako continued "Okay when you go to sleep tonight, make sure you are elevated, and keep a bucket beside you at all times, it's no problem I just hope it helps. You too, by" Ochako finished giving her friend some advice on the situation she was in, and hung up the phone.

As Ochako put the phone back in her pocket an explosion occured a few miles away, from where they were near down town tatooine station. Ochako quickly put her helmet on, and climbed on to Izuku's back. Deku jumped into the air towards where the fire was. They reached the area in a matter of 2 minutes, and quickly went to look for something they could do to help.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a little girl with a broken leg was lying on the ground, screaming, crying for her mother where some police officers were standing trying to calm the child down, but it was difficult because the child had a quirk that made her screams amplified by 10. The girl continued to scream as the sonic waves hurt Deku, and Uravities ears. Uravity headed towards the child while Deku went off in the other direction to catch a woman who had been knocked out of one of the buildings, because of an explosion.

Uravitys ears were bleeding as she slowly headed for the child. Uravity made it to the child and put her arms around the girl, and then took her helmet off while trying to calm the kid down. The girl stopped crying after a little bit and saw Uravity without her mask on and calmed down a lot more.

After the girl was calm Uravity put her helmet back on, and carried the girl to the medics who found a way to bring in a couple of ambulances just ouside the danger zone. Some medics took the girl, to give her medical aid, and find her mother, after she new the medics had gotten the girl to turned to see Deku landing next to her with the lady he had gone off to save.

Just then an evacuated building was cut in half by some laser beam. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the cause of this disaster was a villain with a quirk that created laser beams.

Deku and Uravity quickly headed a few blocks down to where the blast came from. Another blast went firing at them. In one swift motion Deku picked up Uravity bridal style, and took off away from the laser, while trying to figure out how to beat the villain responsible for this. Suddenly the villain stopped. That was when Deku got an idea "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19." Deku started counting.

Uravity was confused. Why was Deku counting? Had he dicovered the villains weakness? A few minutes passed by as deku continued to count. Suddenly Another laser beam appeared again and deku started over with counting until the beam stopped. "So the wait time for him to be able to use the laser again is about 10 minutes, and the use time is about 20 seconds." Deku said, revealing why he was counting.

"So we need to take him out quickly, while he's resting." Uravity said.

"Yep." Deku replied.

The two heroes leaped into action trying to find the villain that ran off the second he finished his last attack. He may not have had a speed quirk but, he was still very fast. They agrred that the best course of action would be tosplit up and search for the villain. Uravity ran down a block when the heat off the flames caused an explosion to go off near her. Without time to dodge the debris, she put her arms in front of her to shield herself.

She winced in pain as she fell to the ground after she got hit with debris. She looked to see how bad her injuries were, one of her legs was impaled with small pieces of glass, and metal. Her arms while in not as bad of a condition, were definitaley in bad shape. Tears falling from her eyes because of the smoke, and pain, she struggled to get up. Pulling herself up with the help of a building that had a fire going on the roof. Uravity started to walk off when she heard a call for help.

She looked to see a man caught under debris, from a villain attack. She quickly limped over to the man and started using her quirk to lift the debris. The debris was heavy, but she worked her way through it and soon the man was free.

"Go 3 blocks that way, and turn right." Uravity said directing the uninjured man, who was caught under the rubble on where to go.

The man limped off to where the medical attention was. Uravity watched to make sure he got away safely, not paying attention to the person behind her, the one with rough, chapped, and peeling skin around the eyes, which were dry, red, and had smoke comming from them. The man was also holding a knife.

"She's a fraud." the man thought to himself, as he walked toward Uravity ready to kill her "all of them are. They go against everything All Might ever stood for." The man thought as he continued toward Uravity "Stains will must be carried out."

The man was only 3 feet behind Uravity, and that was when Uravity started to hear footsteps. She quickly turned around just in time to see the man with the knife, and dodge his attack.

"Strange." Uravity said to her attacker "Your skin is peeling, your eyes are red, and there is smoke coming from them." she continued "By any chance are you the one who caused this disaster?" Uravity asked politely.

A couple of seconds went by before the man answered "Yes."

"Why?" Uravity asked hoping to stall for time while she waited for Deku, or someother heroes to get the distress signal that she just sent out.

"Because…" the man started "Stains will must be carried on, and you are a false hero" the man said, while in the middle of what he was saying ran towards Uravity swinging his knife at her like a mad man.

Uravity was in much of a power struggle with this guy. He was quick, agile, and she was too injured to perform the motion she learned from gunhead during her time training with him, when she was a first year. All she could do was (or at least try to) keep a distance from him.

Deku had brought the last person who was stuck on the roof of a building about to collapse down to the ground, and directed them to where the ambulances were, when suddenly Deku got Uravity's distress signal and headed toward where it was coming from.

Uravity was having trouble keeping her distance. She had been grazed by the knife several times, making it even more challenging to avoid the villain. Uravity took another cut to the shoulder, causing her helmet to be knocked off her head, and for her to fall to the pavement. In less than a second the villain was on top of her, with the knife to her throat. The villain had a grin from ear to ear that made Uravity's bones chill.

"Hehehe." the villain was giggling to himself with that creepy grin "You are done for, and after I have carried out Stains will on you, I'll find that hero you were with, and show him your head, than I'll give him enough time to scream before I melt his head."

That was when the villain recieved a blow to the head with 5% full cowling. The villain went flying across the street, and rolled across the pavement. Deku than quickly took out his phone and called recovery girl. "Hey recovery girl, by any chance are you at the Tatooine station?" Deku nervously asked the docter who had healed him more times than he could count "Oh thank God." Deku said again. "Look, Uravity was badly injured by the villain wer'e fighting, who also happens to be the cause of this disaster. Do you think I could take her to you, after I've defeated the villain, to heal her?" Deku politely asked again "Really, thanks. Kay see ya soon." Deku hung up the phone, and put it back in his pocket.

The villain started to get up with a large amount of effort, as well as a lot of wobbling. Deku looked over to Uravity to see if she was ok. Uravity put a smile on her face, and nodded to Deku for reassurance, that she was gonna be fine despite the blood she lost. Deku than heard a timer going off. Deku didn't waste any time, he knew what the timer was for, and he wasn't having it.

Deku dashed toward the villain, performed a low roundhouse kick he learned from watching Eri, and Razor train together to knock the villain on his back, just before the villains quirk went of. The laser beam shot into the sky for 20 seconds. The villain than rolled away from Deku, and back onto his feet. Deku took a look at his arm, which currently had a burn mark from the laser beam, with the sleeve a little burnt. Deku turned back to the villain in front of him.

"Why would you cause this disaster." Deku asked the villain.

The villain answered right away "because, you are all false heroes, I don't care what you do to try and prove yourselves differently" the villain took a break from talking to pick up his knife, and then ran towards Deku while yelling "STAINS WILL MUST CONTINUE!"

"You believe in stains ideology," Deku said while performing the takedown maneuver that Uravity learned from gunhead, and taught him, taking the villain down to the ground "Then why would you attack and injure innocents?" he asked "That goes against everything Stain stood for."

"And what would you know about Stain?" the villain asked "Youv'e never met him."

"Maybe not, but I still understand his views." Deku responded "even if I don't agree with them." He finished as he slapped some cuffs onto the villain.

That was when the heat of the flames, and the heat of the lasers the villain shot into the sky finally allowed rain to come down, helping to put the fire out. Deku turned to see Uravity being healed by the 99 year old Recovery girl, the police soon rushed in and slapped a quirk negating vest, onto the villain.

Deku started telling the details about the villains quirk to the chief. While Uravity watched while Recovery girl headed back to the ambulance to take her home.

"Thank you for the work you did to bring the villain down." the chief said

"Actually Uravity did most of the work, I just showed up at the last second to help finish the job." Deku said while pointing to Uravity.

The chief looked over to Uravity, than looked at Deku "You know I'm starting to think the press is on to something about you two being in a romantic relationship." The chief said while getting a good chuckle out of how he could see the blush, coming through his mask. "But you two should get going, we'll handle the news reporters."

That was when Deku noticed the sound of propellors. Deku turned to see a helicopter full of news reporters, with a camera pointed at him, the cops, and the villain being loaded into the truck. Deku looked to the cheif "you sure you want to handle them?" he asked.

The cop nodded as a way of saying he could. "Thanks." Deku said before walking to Uravity, and picking her up bridal style while both blushed profusely about doing this in public, since she was still very injured due to lack of stamina, and than jumping off towards their apartment.

The news reporters were pissed. They lost their chance to get an interview with Deku and Uravity again. But the camera did pick something else up form before Deku took off. Needless to say tommorrow news report was going to be a good one.

10:30 P.M.

Deku, and Uravity were soaring through the sky toward the aprtment. They were now officially off duty for the night, and would have the weekend off to rest, with all their wounds. "WOW!" Uravity said curled up into Dekus arms, while nuzzling into the warmth of his body heat. "Sure was nice of the cheif to let us go like that."

"It sure was" Deku said "but I think he knows about us."

"What makes you think that?" Uravity asked.

"It's just the way he said something about him thinking the press were onto something a bout us being in a romantic relationship." Deku said "I just hope I'm paranoid though."

"Even if he does know he probably wont tell anyone." Uravity said while removig Dekus face mask, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Deku forgot they were flying, and tried to kiss her back. This caused Uravity to giggle and say "Izuku, were flying. Just wait till we get home."

Wow this is now the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Go beyond PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.


	9. 8 A new day

It was Saturday morning, 7:00. Eri had just finished doing her morning routine: pushups, situps, stretches, squats, and planking. Eri than went down to the kitchen, and made herself some breakfast, of toast, and tea and turned on the t.v. in the living room t.v. to the news.

"So I'm not the only early riser, huh?" a voice cheerfully said surprising Eri, who turned to see the guy who had the bubble quirk.

"Um Awata, right?" Eri asked.

"Please, call me Keita." The bubble boy said cheerfully.

"Okay." Eri said calmly.

That was when Eri noticed someone was coming. Keita apparently noticed it as well cause he looked to see who was coming before stepping inside, so that Satsuki could get through. "Morin." she said somewhat sleepily.

"Morning Satsuki." Eri said happily

"Morning Asui." Keita said with a smile on his face.

"MORNING!" Satsuki shouted now fully awake, and caught off guard by the third presence in the room.

"Anyway, anything good on the news?" Keita asked while picking at the ear Satsuki yelled into out of surprise.

"Don't know yet, They just finished weather, and what the dollar is like." Eri said while picking up the remote and turning the volume up a little bit, so that they could hear better.

They watched the news for a couple minutes before they heard Kota enter the room, with his usual scowl. "Morning sunshine." Razor said jokingly.

Him being there caused Eri, Satsuki, and Keita to jump, and simultaneously yell in surprise "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

"About 3 minutes ago, but you seemed invested in the news, so I kept quiet." Razor answered to the 3 surprised students.

Eri was confused "Um Mr. Razor, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh, well you see, I kinda pulled a prank on bomber, and he's not taking it well, so I'm hiding out here."

"And in other news last night, Downtown Tatooine Station was attacked by a villain with a heat vision quirk, turning the area into a disaster zone."

The words that was said on the news caused all 4 students to freeze, while the news continued.

"Luckily the villain responsible for this heinous crime was quickley detained. The now identified man as 22 year old Scott Summers, was defeated by pro heroes Deku, and Uravity. Though Uravity was badly injured by a large amount of Debris from the accident, as well as several cut wounds, she will be O.k. Deku on the other hand didn't recieve a single injury. However we now have to ask the question: is Deku really as honest as he claims?"

That question quickly caught all five people in the room off guard, as the report continued "we've recieved footage, that may prove what all fans believe to be true, that belief is that the popular ship Dekuravity is in fact a thing." The reporter than played the footage of Deku picking up Uravity bridal style, and taking off into the air.

Eri couldn't believe what she just saw. Her mother had been badly injured, and her father had basically given the fans, along with the media all the evidence they needed to ask them about their relationship even more.

"Please excuse me." Eri said politely while exiting the common room, to call her parents, while making Kota even more suspicious of her.

"She sure seemed upset by the news that Uravity was injured." Kota thought while glaring at the doorway.

Once Eri reached her phone, and dialed her father, she couldn't stop worrying. Sure she had seen her parents with cuts, scrapes, and bruises, heck her father has scars on one of his hands from getting injured so many times, but what she saw on the news had to be serious if her father would throw caution to the wind like that, knowing that the media, would use the footage to get more ratings by claiming they had evidence that they could be dating.

 **Izuku, and Ochako**

Izuku, and Ochako hadn't gotten much sleep last night. They only arrived home at 11:30, as soon as they got to their bed they collapsed, and fell asleep instantly, they didn't even change out of their hero costumes, because they were so exhausted.

Ring, Ring, Ring. the ringing of Izukus phone caused the sleeping couple to stir. Realizing the ring was for him, Izuku reached for his phone, and aanswered it. Izuku was than barraded with a worried Eri's voice wondering if her mother was ok, and if he had an excuse to put the evidence of them down.

Eri was so loud that Ochako was now fully awake as well. Izuku was about to answer when heard his wife ask if she could talk to Eri. Izuku gently handed her the phone as she started "Hello."

"Mom I saw the news," an extremely worried Eri started "are you ok? Has the press figured out where you are, and standing at your doorstep with a camera getting more evidence? How much have they forced you to tell them?"

"Hey sweetie calm down, ok, no news reporters are here." Ochako started "and the injuries I got will be healed in a couple days."

"Ok, but what about the footage of dad carrying you bridal style on the news?" Eri asked.

"Well we can just use the I was injured excuse." Ochako replied, causing the girl on the other end of the line to relax quite a bit.

"Okay, I was just a little worried about what you guys were gonna do." Eri said happily. "Love you guys."

"We love you too." Ochako replied sweetly "Now relax and get to know everyone."

 **ERI**

Eri removed her phone from her ear, and smiled. Her mother was ok, and they had an excuse for the press ready. Eri put her phone down, and headed down toward the living room she could hear a little more noise down there, that sounded like Uncle Kaka, had found Mr. Razor, and was really upset, if the explosions were anything to go on.

Eri entered to see Uncle Kaka, with black inkon his face, srtangling Mr. Razor, while causing explosions on his neck, while Keita, and Satsuki tried to break them up, and all the other students in her class were now fully awake, and at the other end of the room, in a corner clearly scared of the explosion hero. This caused Eri to start giggling as she watched the scene from the door. Of course all the kids in the room saw her giggling, and all had the same thought "wow she's cute."

But while everyone was thinking that Kota questioned the marks on her arms. The marks that resembled what he had seen on his hero's right hand: Scars.

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S SUMMER VACATION. FROM NOW ON I"M GONNA TRY TO GET A NEW CHAPTER OUT ONCE A WEEK. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA**


	10. preparations, and an armada

I have a confession about last chapter. I was really excited for summer vacation, so I really just threw it together, and because of that I wasn't really proud of it. don't worry I wont let that happen again, but I just wanted to apologize for it so Sorry. Any way here is the newest chapter.

It was a monday morning about 2 weeks since the incident with the villain, and tatooine station. With some help from Razor, and Red Riot the excuse Deku, and Uravity fabricated seemed a lot less paper thin, and much more believable. As for class 1-A, they mostly did in class stuff since they were one student short, but today was different.

"Good morning class." Yaoyorozu said, entering the room with a bottle of water.

"Morning Yaoyorozu sensei." a couple of the students responded.

"Today you'll be performing rescue training" Yaoyorozu said "so suit up, and meet me outside by the bus at the gate."

A couple minutes went by and everyone was sitting on the bus with Yaoyorozu driving the bus to the location of their rescue training. Eri looked around the bus while checking out everyones costumes. Kota was wearing his usual horned baseball cap, and big red shoes. As for the rest of his costume he wore a red vest, with white shoulder pads, over a black long sleeved shirt, baggy black jeans, and wore a small face mask that kind of reminded her of her fathers around his neck. He was sitting right in front of her still glaring at her like he had been for the past 2 she and Kota had become friends, she was still a little intimidated by his terrifying, and grouchy glare. She wasn't the only one however, almost everyone in the class was scared of his glare, and the fact that in those two weeks, none of them had seen him blink once.

"He seems so concentrated." Keita said while waving a hand in front of Kotas face to try and find out what he was thinking about. Keita was wearing a gray, and dark blue turtleneck sweater, with short sleeves, dark blue gloves, dark blue pants, gray boots, a yellow, and gray seat belt buckle belt, and a see through face face mask with a gray frame, and two knobs on either side of the bottom. Keita stopped waving his hand in front of Kota, he had a new idea. Keita quietly positioned his hands, and pulled Kotas cheeks up into a smile, making Kotas face seem even scarier. "Ya wanna know how I got theese scars?" Keita quockly said in a voice clearly trying to mimic the joker from the dark knight, and causing everyone on the bus to giggle.

"No thanks." Eri politely said in between gigles, as Kota used his quirk to splash water in his face.

The laughter was now directed at Eri and what she had just said. All of the guys excluding Keita, Kit, and Yota blushed. Kota quickly pulled his hat over his face to cover up the blush, Eri was just being that cute.

"Guys, please settle down" Momo called out from the front of the bus "I need to concentrate. Besides were almost there."

Satsuki whispered next to Eri "Let's do our best." Eri nodded in agreement. Satsuki was wearing a costume that was basically the same as her older sister Froppy, minus the yellow helmet.

As for Eri her costume was a mixture of her fathers, and Lemillion sans hero costumes. It was green with a cool design of the color black, the boots were black, with a similar design to lemillions, so were the gloves. Like Kota she had a similar face mask, except it was designed like a birds beak, but still had the same design like Dekus mask.

After a few minutes the bus stopped in front of a huge building. Momo turned to her class and said "we're here. Welcome to the USJ."

Everyone entered the building to see all kinds of areas where people might need rescuing from disasters, along with three adults as well. The students quickly recognized them as: Bomber, Razor, and Pinky. Eri had to fight the urge to run, and give her Aunt Mina a hug, but she wanted to keep it professional, so she stayed put. "Hey class." Mina said cheerfully before she, and Razor each took out a clipboard, and a pen, and looking through their respective clipboards.

Sumire shakily raised her hand "um, excuse me, but um, what are Razor, and Pinky doing?" The class rep asked shyly. She was wearing a black ninja face mask that was similar to razors, black arm sleeves, a purple ninja like tank top vest, with a white sash around it, black yoga pants, and black boots.

"Well," the two heroes started "We're shipping."

At those words Eri's small adorable smile grew. She knew what this was, Razor, and Pinky had a habit of every year, getting together, and putting students they think would be cute together into pairs, they would than place bets on the ships they chose, and if the people of that ship got together, the respective hero would get money from the other.

"Wh wha what?" Sumire asked, already knowing what the two pros were doing.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM. I wonder who I'll ship her with." Razor said while pointing his pen at sumire

This caused Sumire to panic as black mist in the form of snakes came from her hand, she had activated her quirk to grab the pens and clipboards that Razor, and Pinky were holding. All while Razor used his knowledge of Parkour, and Pinky used her breakdancing to dodge the snakes, while laughing their heads off.

"Are you guys done?" Momo asked from behind the class.

"I am." Razor said still not a hundred percent serious.

"So am I." Pinky said, also joking about it.

They stopped laughing after they realized the glare they were getting from Momo.

"What?" Razor asked "Is this because Splodey Mcgee was the only pro that was supposed to be here?"

"No. You're causing trouble again." Momo replied "Than again I was told by Aizawa that only Bomber was going to be here."

"Oh lighten up Yaomomo." Pinky said nicely "So we tagged along. We even made this training more **INTERESTING**."

That last part made the students nervous. Train who was wearing a black muscle shirt, and blue skinny jeans for his costume, was the first to speak up "What do you mean interesting?"

"You'll just have to see." Razor said with a sly grin under his mask "Your first lesson is in the Mountain zone."

"Yes" bomber took over giving everyone the basic rundown of what the mountain zone is for, while the class, and pro heroes headed over to it "Many people travel in the mountains for camping trips, excercise, and fun. While mounutains are great for all three of theese things, they are also very dangerous. There can be rockslides, the ground can just suddenly break, and many more problems can occur. Every year these problems are the cause of horrible injury, post traumatic stress disorder, and even death. This first lesson is going to teach you to save as many people as possible when in the mountains."

Bomber and the class had arrived at the entrance to the mountain zone "There is some supplies you'll need right by the entrance, and there are 30 false victims that you need to save. Be careful though, the **INTERESTING** thing is in there." Bomber finished by throwing his arm in the air and, shouting "NOW GO IN THERE AND RAISE SOME FUDGING HECK."

Those words caused Razor to break down laughing… again. "SERIOUSLY RAZOR, IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. But the fact that you can't swear in front of kids is hilarious." Razor said while laughing, with Pinky laughing, and Momo trying her best to hold in her own laughter.

"BLAME INGENIUM!" Bomber yelled in anger "IT'S HIS DARN RULE!" the fact that he said darn caused Eri, Keita, Silica, Tsuki, and even the silent and stoic Junji to start laughing.

"JUST GET TO IT!" Bomber yelled angrily at the 1-A students while pointing at the Mountain zone.

The students went to grab the supplies but there was a problem "Hey there's not enough supplies." Touka said in confusion. She was wearing black cowgirl boots, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a gray sweater, and a smartwatch on her wrist.

"Well, your not always gonna have all the proper supplies. So you need to be prepared." Momo told Touka "expect the unexpected."

The class started coming up with a way to divy up the supplies Pinky, and Razor continued to work on making their armada of ships. "Kay. i'm done. There's two that I have really high hopes for." Razor said with a smile.

"Really?" Pinky asked "I have High hopes for two as well."

Both pinky and Razor exchanged lists to see which ones they chose, and how much money they were placing for each. Almost simultaneously their eyes bulged out of the sockets, and their jaws dropped to the floor. The ships they were both most hopeful for were the same ones.

"Ok. So if we break of into these four groups, and assign each group a sector to mainly look for the victims we should be able to do this correctly with the supplies we have." Gaia, who was wearing a an all red body suit with a red helmet, and mask over her head, and covering her nonexistant eyes.

"ALL RIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Misao, who was wearing white sneakers, a cowgirl hat, and a trench coat over blue jeans, and a black shirt, with black gloves cheered while stepping through the gate into the mountain zone.

She was three steps in, when suddenly a large explosion went off below her feet, causing her to go flying into the air, and landing outside of the mountain zone in front of her peers. The **INTERESTING** thing had been discovered. They were stepping onto a minefield.

 **I WAS PLANNING ON POSTING THIS ON THE WEEKEND BUT I COULDN'T WAIT. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE: GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


	11. crossing field

Class 1-A couldn't believe it. Horihiko, who was wearing a white smock like shirt, black pants, and a belt loaded with art supplies stepped toward Touka helping her up. "You o.k.?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she answered dusting herself off "At least we now know what that **INTERESTING** thing is."

"Yeah. The question is how do we get through. **RIBBIT**." Satsuki blushed a little after making the frog like noise. It didn't make things much better that Keita was standing right next to her, giggling about it.

"I don't know." Gaia who was wearing a white kimono, and a straw hat spoke up. "I could stomp my foot as a way of shooting sound throughout the cracks in the dirt to pinpoint them. But that wouldn't disarm them, so we would still have the risk of causing an explosion if we fall on one, or drop a false victim."

"I have an idea." Train spoke up "My quirk is alchemy. I could use it to cause the landmines to explode by moving the dirt around."

"Are you crazy!?" Ban who was wearing a red silk suit asked with anger in his usually professional voice. "What if you destroy the entire zone, and bring it down on the false victims."

"What are you talking about?" Train asked, before ripping his shirt off, and yelling " **DESTRUCTION, AND RECONSTRUCTION ARE THE TWO THINGS THAT MAKE UP OUR UNIVERSE, AND IS THE BASIS OF MY QUIRK!** "

"Does he have to strip?" Satsuki asked, slightly gravitating to Keita out of fear of Train, though he couldn't blame her.

Eve suddenly got an idea "Hey Keita. Why don't we use your bubble qurik to carry everyone over."

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." Keita explained "My quirk is a combination of my parents. My mothers was the ability to generate bubbles that give off the aromas of anything she smelled when they popped. While my fathers was the ability to levitate things 20 times his own mass. This resulted in me being able to create bubbles that can lift 20 times my own mass, they can also give off a nice smelling aroma when popped, also depending on the size of the bubble I can cause some damage when popped. I don't affect the weight limit, but depending on how much all of you guys, and the false victims weigh, the bubbles might just break."

"Couldn't you just carry us over a couple people at a time if we weigh too much?" Kota asked

"I could but I'd need to know everyones weights so that I can divide the weight among each round so that I don't risk hurting anyone. Weight isn't something I want to ask about since it can be kind of rude." Keita finished explaining in one go. Clearly worried about something.

Kota couldn't understand why though, the other students didn't seem bothered about giving him that kind of info, none the less Keita wasn't comfortable knowing that info, so they had to find another way through the minefield.

Eri was standing there thinking to herself "How will we get through the minefield?" Eri had an itch on her head as she started scratching it rapidly(a habit she picked up from living with Ochako for 7 years). Suddenly Eri froze, her eyes widened as she looked at her hand. Eri had an idea.

Eri stealthily broke away from the group and headed toward the edge of the gate. Eri cleared her mind and activated her quirk. Once she activated her quirk she waited a few seconds, and took a step forward, she then repeated that process over over, and over again until she made it to the other side. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths until her quirk was powered down.

As Eri did this only a few people in the building noticed what she was doing. For Eve, and Kota it was more confusion. For a while now both had been wondering why she had to carry a gun at the entrance exam when she had a quirk like that.

Keita was in amazement from the way the sparks moved as if they were dancing around her like fireworks.

As for Satsuki she smiled happily at what she saw. Eri had always promised to show Satsuki her quirk, but she never got the chance, until today, and she liked it "They move like fireworks." Satsuki thought to herself.

The teachers on the other hand couldn't be more proud when she got to the other side and managed to turn off her quirk. Razor and Pinky had even forgotten about how they had two ships that were the same "Way to go girl" Razor said quietly.

"I wish I could give her a hug for that." Pinky said while frowning

Bomber didn't say anything but he did have a good smile on his face.

As for Momo tears were streaming down her face as she whispered "They grow up so fast."

"Hey Yaoyorozu. How are you doing with those mood swings?" Razor asked.

Momo suddenly stopped crying "What do you mean?" she asked "I haven't had any yet."

"Oooo-kay" Razor responded while rolling his eyes, before turning to Pinky "I still can't believe two of our ships were the same."

"I know." Pinky said disappointed

While that went on Bomber was looking at their boards to see who they shipped together "You both lose with those two ships of yours." the number 2 hero said "There's no way either of them will be a thing."

"Really?" Razor said with a spiteful gleam in his eye "You wanna bet?"

Bomber looked to the class who noticed the path Eri made with her quirk, and had started the search, and rescue part of the lesson, he then looked to Razor and said "100 bucks."

"Hey I want in on this." Pinky said excitedly

"Deal." Bomber said with an arrogant grin.

The three of them than shook hands making it an official bet, as Momo looked to the board, and wondered: How will this work out for you, and the people that are part of the bet.

 **WELL I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS**

" **WHAT THE HECK NINJABOY12?"**

 **HUH SAKURA, WHY ARE YOU HERE? SERIOUSLY.**

" **WHY DO YOU THINK? I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SCREEN TIME, EVEN THOUGH I'M YOUR FAVORITE FEMALE."**

 **YOU WISH HINATA IS MY FAVORITE FEMALE IN NARUTO. ALSO YOU DON'T EVEN MAKE THE TOP HUNDRED. I LIKE THE WHITE RABBIT FROM THE FIRST ARC THAT ZABUZA USED AS A DECOY BETTER THAN YOU, AND HE ONLY GOT LIKE 3 PANELS.**

" **HOW CAN YOU MOCK ME THAT WAY?"**

 **WELL HOW WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO MOCK YOU FOREHEAD? I TAKE REQUESTS. ALSO THIS IS BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA, NOT NARUTO.**

" **YEAH I KNOW BUT I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT WHERE THIRTEEN IS."**

 **SHE'S OFF IN ANOTHER COUNTRY CLEANING UP THE MESS OF A DISASTER THAT OCCURED.**

" **IS THIRTEEN EVEN A FEMALE?"**

 **I DON'T KNOW I'VE JUST ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT.**

" **OK."**

 **NOW GET OUT OF HERE I'M TRYING TO DO MY END OF CHAPTER SPEAL.**

" **FINE."**

 **GOOD NOW WHERE WAS I?**

 **OH YEAH.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER CLASS 1-A MEETS THE PERSON WHO WILL BE THE 20TH MEMBER OF THEIR CLASS. REMEBER TO ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	12. history repeats

Hey guys I'm back. Honestly I just want to say something before we get into the next chapter. No Razor is not Kirishima. They are two different people, I can understand how some of you might think that. Razor, and Kirishima share similar qualities, such as their enjoyment of taunting Bakugou, and how they are friends with Mina, but Kirishima, and Razor are different, and Kirishima will be in the story pretty soon. I apologize for the inconvenience. Now let's get into the good stuff.

For class 1-A things had been going pretty smoothly. They had made it past the landmines, the collected all the false victims, and were heading home for the day because the day was over. The class was heading toward the exit when the doors suddenly exploded, and a bunch of people walked through the entrance.

"That's not good." Razor said as he activated his quirk, making arrows of light appear around him.

"No crud Sherlock." Bomber said as he covered his face with his mask.

"One of you send a distress signal to the faculty." Pinky shouted as she, and the two males ran toward the group of villains.

Momo on the other hand had used her quirk to create a Tazor gun, and some weird small wooden dolls.

While that was going on Kota had taken out his phone to send a distress signal to the faculty. There was just one problem, his phone wouldn't turn on. "Shit." he said only loud enough for the other students to hear. "They hacked into the system. Now our phones won't work."

 **BOMBER, PINKY, AND RAZOR**

The three heroes running up the stairs towards the villains. A villain standing in front of the rest of the villains yelled to a couple of villains in behind him "NUE'S GET THEM!"

Suddenly a giant villain with lions claws, a snake tail, and crow wings, a small villain with red hair, and swords coming out of his wrists, and a female villain with blonde hair, green skin, and red spikes all over her body ran toward the heroes. While these villains were all undeniably different, they all had one thing in common: There was no life in their eyes.

 **RAZOR:**

The small male Nue went after Razor, swinging a blade at him. Razor dodged the blade, and fired a light arrow to the face. It was in close range when his quirk could do the most damage. A bruise was left on the Nue where the arrow had hit.

Razors eyes widened as he saw smoke come off the bruise, and it quickly disappeared, almost as if it was never there in the first place. "SHIT!" he Yelled internally, as he dodged another swing from the Nues blade, but this time the Nue cut itself. Razor almost didn't notice it, but as he dodged the blade the Nues swing seemed to falter.

 **Bomber:**

Bomber fired a large explosion at the biggest Nue. As he did this, the Nue ducks underneath the explosion, and performs a roundabout swing, and hits Bomber with its tail. Sending bomber flying down the stairs, and into the ground, with the giant Nue not far behind him.

Bomber got up staggering slightly, but managed to dodge the attack coming from the Nues claws. "Fuck. This thing is gonna be a challenge."

 **PINKY:**

The female Nue shot spikes from it's arm at Pinky, who gracefully dodged them with ease. She got below the Nue, and sprayed acid towards it's face.

The Nue jumped away clawing at its face where it had been sprayed. After a couple of seconds the Nue stopped, and like the Nue Razor was facing smoke started to come off the wound, where in turn the wound disappeared "That's not good." Pinky thought to herself, before jumping away from more spikes.

 **CLASS 1-A:**

"It's not working!" Kota yelled as he continued to try turning on his phone, but nothing worked.

"They must have hacked into our phones in order to keep us from getting help." Momo said as she tazed a villain charging towards her, and the class in the face.

Eris attention was caught by Touka intently staring at her phone, as if she was concentrating on something. "Scuse me, Hisoka-chan. What are you doing."

"Trying to use my quirk to get into my phone and send the distress signal." Touka said still focusing on her phone. "The villains can cause trouble all they want, but when it comes to hacking, they've met their match in the form of a girl with admin priveliges for a quirk."

"Doesn't seem to be working." Keita said confused.

In response Touka said "I need time to do it, so could you give me that time? Awata."

"We'll buy you as much time as you need." Horihiko said as he released 3 drawings from a page of paper.

"Yeah." Keita said creating bubbles for the fight that he was about to join "And call me Keita."

The students activated their quirks, and braced themselves for the many villains running down the stairs. One villain in particular caught Kotas eye, and he immediately froze. He hoped he would never see that bastard again. All he could do was mutter the name of the villain who was standing before him, the one who killed his parents.

"Muscular…"

 **I KNOW. IT'S A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I WOULD'VE LIKED, BUT WHAT CAN I DO?**

" **NOTHING APPARENTLY SINCE YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP YOUR PROMISE."**

 **WHAT NOW SAKURA?**

" **YOU SAID THE 20TH MEMBER OF CLASS 1-A WAS GONNA MAKE AN APPEARANCE."**

 **HE DID. I'M JUST BEING SUBTLE, NOW GET OUT OF HERE.**

" **FINE FINE FINE"**

 **SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**

 **NEXT TIME: MUSCULAR.**


	13. Muscular

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK. I JUST GOT BACK FROM A CAMPING TRIP WHICH GAVE ME A PRETTY GOOD IDEA FOR SOMETHING A CHARACTER DOES IN THIS STORY. I'M ALSO RELAXED AND READY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

 **4 MONTHS AGO:**

A large explosion erupted sending guards flying. The cause of that explosion strut down the halls, while breaking everything in his sight, and releasing his fellow villains. A prison guard was hiding behind a wall, and the escaped convict was heading in his direction. The guard was terrified, almost everyone else was either dead, unconscious, or to injured to move.

"How did he break out in the first place?" he wondered to himself as he reloaded his empty gun. "What does it matter, I took an oath when I became a cop that no matter what, I would do my best to keep citizens safe, even if it costs me my life."

The guard ran out from the corner, and fired all six shots into the convict. All the villain did was laugh as he kept walking toward the guard, who quickly reloaded his gun with his last six bullets.

The guard shot all six bullets, but the most he did was damage his artificial eye. The villain giggled more maniacally as he stepped right up to the guard who was out of bullets. Tears streamed down his face, knowing full well he wasn't going to survive. He would not plea, nor would he beg, he may not have been able to do anything, but he did all he could.

The guard wiped the tears from his face and gave his last words "Your evil will never prevail. I give you one attempt to commit a crime before your back in a cell you bastard."

The villain laughed, picking the guard up ripping him in half, and dropping him back on the floor. The villain than continued on his way out.

"Crap" the guard thought to himself as he lay on the floor, looking at his legs which were right in front of him.

The guard used what little energy he had left to pull out two photos he had in his shirt pocket. "Naomi…" he said out loud in his tired and raspy voice "I love you. I'm sorry but I won't be able to do my other job in a couple months. Please, forgive me."

And with that his hands went limp, and his photos fell to the floor. The guard was dead.

 **A FEW HOURS AFTER:**

Pro heroes, medical staff, and cops were going through the building. Collecting the dead bodies, sending the villains that didn't escape into their cells, and most importantly looking for any survivors.

"Seriously, how could someone do this?" Bomber asked as he checked the pulse of a victim who was lying on the floor, he was dead.

"I don't know." Red Riot said somewhat depressed as he picked up a dead female, and placed her on a stretcher, she would be taken to her family, for the care she deserved.

Shoto walked up to one more body, this one had been ripped in half. "Who's this person?" he asked obviously saddened by what he saw.

A cop nearby walked up with a tablet, and after a few minutes found his information "His name is Raye Penber. Age: 29. Birthdate: September 21st. Quirk: none. Last month he was transferred here, because of personal reasons, and by request of his wife."

That was when Shoto saw two pieces of paper with blood on them, right next two Rayes hand. "He must have dropped them when he died." he thought as he gently picked up the papers off the floor.

Shotos eyes widened, and started to cry a little. The two papers that Raye dropped were photos: one of his wife, the other: a picture of the first sonogram of Rayes unborn baby.

"Guys." Uravity(Who had been looking through the security footage to see what had caused the breakout)called over the communication devices "We've found out who caused the breakout."

The pro heroes and cops headed over to the security room to see what had happened.

They watched the footage for the 3 hours leading to the breakout. What they saw was that the security system in Musculars sell had somehow failed, giving him enough time to activate his quirk, and wreak havoc.

The heroes watched in horror as they saw all but the 12 survivors out of 78 people there, all in an attempt to find out who could have hacked into the system to cause this to happen. It was unlikely the person who shut down the system to musculars cell security was in the prison, but if it was possible they had to find out.

What caught Shotos eyes however was the footage of Raye Penber shooting his gun at Muscular, and than muscular ripping him in half. Shoto felt like he was going to cry again, and he did. He felt nothing but sadness, the knowledge that Raye died when his wife was expecting, but knowing that he put up a fight somehow made it even worse.

 **ELSEWHERE:**

Muscular was stumbling through the forest, huffing, puffing, and writhing in pain "ugh." Muscular moaned. The guard he killed, had done more damage than he thought.

"Well, well." a voice from behind him said.

Muscular turned to see a woman standing there. He was surprised, and also confused. There was also a small bit of fear, he had a blind spot in one eye, and was also bleeding out from where his false eye was shot.

"Who are you?" Muscular asked while activating his quirk to fight.

"Oh, just the woman who broke you out." she said, her sadistic grin never wavering "And I have a proposition for you."

Muscular deactivated his quirk, while also smiling, he was definitely interested to hear what she had to offer. As for the woman telling him this, somehow made her smile grow even wider when he deactivated his quirk.

"Let's hear it." Muscular said bluntly.

"Well for starters my name is Blair, and I'm putting together a special organization, with a certain goal in mind." Saya said slyly.

As Muscular heard everything she was going to say he knew: He was gonna accept.

 **PRESENT DAY:**

Kota was in a cold sweat, he hoped he would never have to see that psychopath again once Deku had sent him to jail. But he was wrong, he was inhaling and exhaling rapidly tears were wetting from his eyes the monster who had killed his parents had come to finish the job and kill him.

Touka was holding Kotas phone in her hands trying to hack into it to send a distress signal. At this point she was halfway through the security systems, and into the web. She was bleeding out one eye, from the strain of the concentration "why does he have a crappy flip phone? "better question: How has he managed to keep this crappy flip phone alive?" she asked herself while still trying to hack it, which wasn't easy because of all the noise, and the sound of one horned cap boy having a panic attack. As much as she wanted to see if Kota was ok, she couldn't look away from the phone, if she did all her hard work would have been a waste,.

 **ERI:**

Eri had delivered a swift kick to a villain's face knocking him unconscious. It wasn't an easy fight, and it didn't take a genius to figure out one of her arms was broken. She looked around her to see how everyone else was doing. Satsuki had dove into the shipwreck zone, and was now kicking the asses of six villains with aqua based quirks. Keita was throwing bubbles every direction a villain came at him, Sumire was doing really well using her quirk to pick up villains, and throw them all over the place. Horihiko had drawn a bunch of monsters on a page of paper, and released them off of the paper to fight the villains. She then looked to kota to see him having a panic attack.

"Hey Izumi, are you ok?" she asked running over to the boy

Kota didn't answer he was too shocked, and scared to see Muscular again. Eri gently shook her classmate while saying his name "Kota…Kota…Are you ok? "

Kota snapped out of his daze, and looked to Eri "Yeah, I'm ok." he said thankful for her snapping him out of it.

"Done!" Touka shouted, as she finished hacking into her phone, and sent it out to every adult currently at Ua, help would be there soon.

As Eri breathed a sigh of relief as an explosion occurred. She turned to where it came from to see Bomber standing over the Nue he had been fighting, with smoke coming off one of his grenade gauntlets. Her Uncle Kaka had won. What surprised her however was when Bomber turned and blasted the other male Nue in the face.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Razor yelled, as he ran toward Bomber, and the Nue.

The Nue turned around, and took a close range blast to the mask from one of Razors light arrows, but the Nue didn't stop

"Gah!" Razor screamed while coughing up blood.

He quickly jumped away, and felt the part of his stomach that had the warm sensation of blood. He had been stabbed.

 **MUSCULAR:**

"You see the guy our youngest Nue stabbed?" Blair asked

Muscular nodded, confirming Blairs question

"Good, I want you to go after him first." Blair finished with a smile on her face.

Muscular did as he was told originally going after Razor, until someone caught his eye. He landed on the ground, and looked more closely at the boy, wearing a horned baseball cap. That was when his mind went back to years ago when he was a member of the league of villains, of the kid who was with a 16 year old Deku when Muscular was defeated and sent to jail.

Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind. An awful idea. He was going to get revenge on Deku by killing his little friend.

 **OH MAN, THAT WAS A DARK CHAPTER. PLEASE TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE RETURN OF SOME SPECIAL CHARACTERS. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE: GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	14. THE 1 ENTERS THE FRAY

**ONE OF THE UA HALLS:**

"So how's Momo been doing?" Deku asked Shoto as they walked down the hall with Aizawa doing an annual inspection to make sure nothing had been tampered with in the few weeks since Classes started. (They didn't want to relive the whole UA traitor incident again).

"She's been doing good. The advice Ochako gave her has helped with her throwing up." The number 3 hero answered to his old classmate, and friend. "By the way, how her ankle doing?"

"It's doing ok. Some surgery had to be done to take out the shattered pieces of the bone, and she'll be in a cast for a couple more weeks, but she'll be ok." Deku answered a little bit saddened. What he originally thought was just a twist, or a sprain, had turned out to be a broken ankle. Despite what Ochako said, he couldn't help but feel bad for just taking her home, and not to the hospital.

Deku snapped himself out of it quickly, and asked a question that he had for a while "how're you holding up?"

Shoto knew this question was coming, Deku was there when he got depressed over Raye Penber. To be honest, he was doing pretty good, aside from how bad he felt for Rayes wife, he was also nervous. When the report that there was a breakout at the prison came out it was when he, and Momo had been trying to get pregnant.

Now Momo was a month pregnant, and he was more worried that at some point what happened to Raye, and his wife, could happen to him, and Momo. "I've been doing pretty good. Just a little worried about it is all." Shoto said to his friend, before asking something that had just come to mind "So, have you adjusted to having a quiet apartment yet?"

Tears started to shoot from Dekus eyes. "Why did you have to ask that? Also Aizawa sensei, I know you don't want me to, but can I please go to her dorm to say hi?"

Deku, nor Uravity were fully adjusted to the fact that the little girl who they had been raising since she started living at UA when they were first years was no longer living under the same roof as them.

"No. It could cause problems between her, and her peers." Aizawa said in an annoyed tone. They had gone over this already, if people found out she was the adoptive daughter of the number 1 hero, her classmates might resent her feeling like she was set up for success.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Shoto, and Deku both simultaneously got a notification, they both took out their phones to see what the notification was. Their eyes widened. It was a distress signal coming from the USJ.

"Aizawa sensei"

"I know, you guys go on ahead while I gather up the staff to help."

And with that Shoto, and Deku were off, as they headed toward the USJ. Deku picked up Shoto by his shirt, and took off into the air.

 **THE USJ:**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MUSCULAR? HURRY UP AND KILL RAZOR!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs in anger.

"NO WAY!" Muscular shouted back at her "I'VE SEEN THAT HORNED CAPPED KID BEFORE, AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL HIM FIRST!"

Suddenly sparks enveloped Muscular, causing him to laugh with glee. After the sparks went away, he turned to the cause of it: Creati's, tazor.

Momo than threw one of the wooden dolls she had been creating, and covered her eyes. Razor, Eri, Pinky, and Bomber caught on to what was going to happen. "Shield your eyes!" Eri quickly yelled as she blocked her eyes. The students, and some of the vilains followed suit, as the flash grenades Momo created went off.

The blinding light soon dissipated, Momo unshielded her eyes to see if her flash grenades worked. What she saw was slightly unnerving, muscular had only been stunned by it, and he had a sadistic grin on his face. Momo ran at Muscular, and punched him in the stomache (in an attempt to bring him down to his knees so that she could aim for his face). Momo backed away clenching her now broken wrist.

Muscular swatted her away like a fly, causing her to go flying into Pinky.

" **DAMMMIT ALL!** " Bomber shouted as he fired his other grenade gauntlet at Muscular, while Razor took on the Nue.

Muscular was slightly fazed by the giant explosion of the grenade gauntlet. He turned to look at Bomber who was running at Muscular shooting more explosions at Muscular. Muscular grabbed bomber by the hair, and flung him across the USJ. Muscular was done, and turned his attention back to Kota.

Eri delivered a roundhouse kick to a villain that came at her, after Kota sprayed water in the villains eyes as a distraction. Afterwards her attention was caught when she saw the big villain headed toward them

"Dang!" she thought to herself. She, and Kota had been so busy with that villain making a sneak attack, she couldn't see what had happened with her Aunt Momo.

She looked over to wear her Aunt Momo, and Aunt Mina were, as Momo was trying to get to Muscular, but the female Nue was making sure neither she, nor Mina could go after them. She then looked to Razor fighting the Nue with the blades coming out of it's wrists, and the damaged mask, while Razor was injured, she then saw the Biggest Nue getting back up as if it was never hurt in the first place, and going for her Uncle Kaka.

She turned to Muscular who had gotten right in front of her, and sent her flying with his arm. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the impact of the ground, but it never came.

She was instead caught in midair by someone. She opened her eyes to see Deku holding her in his arms. A couple of seconds later she heard the sound of a cracking noise, she looked to see her Uncle Shoto freezing the giant Nue, as her Uncle Kaka was staggering.

"You ok Kiddo?" Deku asked as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered returning the hug, while hoping she could still keep her relationship to Deku a secret.

The students, and villains (aside from the Nues who didn't care) were shocked to see Deku standing there holding Eri in his arms like that, what's more they seemed to be hugging as if they knew each other.

"Well, well." Keita said as he helped Satsuki out of the water in the shipwreck zone "Eri's busted."

Deku, and Eri released each other from the embrace as Deku yelled to Everyone in the USJ "Don't worry, I'm here!"

" **WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"**

 **HUH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA?**

" **DEKU, AND SHOTO ONLY GOT THE DISTRESS SIGNAL THIS CHAPTER HOW'D THEY GET THERE SO QUICKLY?"**

 **THEY USED THE POWER OF ONE FOR ALL.**

" **BUT STILL, ALL MIGHT USED ONE FOR ALL TO GET THERE, AND HE TOOK FOREVER."**

'UMMMM, MAYBE I CAN ANSWER THAT?'

 **OH HI HINATA.**

" **OH GREAT, HER."**

'WELL WHEN ALL MIGHT ARRIVED, HE WAS MORE FOCUSED ON HIS TIME LIMIT, ALSO HE WAS VERY BADLY INJURED, WITH HIS LACK OF A WORKING RESPIRATORY SYSTEM. THAT DOESN'T EVEN TAKE INTO ACCOUNT THAT ONE FOR ALL STORES THE STRENGTH OF IT'S PAST WIELDERS, ALL MIGHT WAS THE 8TH, DEKU IS THE NINTH, SO HE IS SLIGHTLY STRONGER, AND FASTER THAN ALL MIGHT WAS IF HE GOES AT A HIGH ENOUGH POWER.

 **THANK YOU HINATA. NOW I JUST NEED TO DO THE LAST CHAPTER SPEAL.**

'OK.'

 **GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	15. DEKU VS MUSCULAR

Kota stood there in utter shock. Once again his hero had arrived to save the day, not that he was complaining though. He quietly breathed out in relief, he wouldn't be joining his parents afterall.

Muscular was pissed off. The very reason he was caught in the first place, and got moved to that damn prison was there, he hadn't even gotten the chance to kill someone yet. His eyes shifted slightly to see Kota, and a smile of Sadism, grew on his face, if he was going back to jail he should at least get to kill one person. He turned more as he got ready to swing when….he froze. After a couple of seconds he turned his head to see Blair standing behind him, and she used her quirk. Blood dripped from his back as he looked at the five claws that stretched from her fingers, and straight into his back.

"I told you to kill the injured pro first, so that the kids are easy." Blair said furious that Muscular went against her wishes.

"Who are you?" Deku asked quite upset that this happened…again

"My name is Blair." She said in a calm voice "and we are the Inheritors."

"Ok Blair, I have one more question, and I want you to be completely honest." Deku asked calming down a little. "Why have you attacked the USJ?"

Blair opened her mouth to answer (With no intention of lying) "Heroes have been keeping everyone safe for too long now, and it's made it difficult for people like me to achieve our goals. So I formed this group to kill the heroes of tomorrow so that eventually, heroes become extinct."

"Do you get what I'm saying?" she asked

"Yeah I get it." Deku spoke in a low tone.

" **I GET THAT YOU HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE MOST MESSED UP PEOPLE IN EXISTENCE!** " Deku screamed as he (In an instant) got up in front of blair, and delivered a powerful punch straight into her face, sending her flying through the air.

In that instant every villain aside from the Nues froze. From the way Deku screamed, and how quickly he sent blair across the USJ it was easy to tell that he wasn't just upset about this anymore. The only emotion he had was pure anger at the thought of the Inheritors goals.

Bomber looked on with a smile on his face "Well, we win." he said in a tired, but happy voice.

And all Shoto could do was agree with his former classmate, and former rival. They had both seen Izuku like this only one other time before, when a depraved pshychopath was doing a gang initiation, and nearly killed 30 people, luckilly all survived, and made a healthy recovery, but Shoto, and Bomber learned an important lesson that day: Don't do, or try to do something that horrible, unless you want to see Deku pissed off (something you should never want to see).

Blair staggered while trying to get up. She felt like she had injuries, in places she didn't even know she could get injuries. All she felt was pain.

" **MUSCULAR!** " Blair screamed in a mix of anger and pain. " **TAKE HIM OUT NOW! NUES TAKE OUT EVERY OTHER ENEMY!** "

Muscular happily obliged "I'll kill Deku, and get revenge on him for putting me in jail."

Muscular charged Deku at full speed, and swinging a right hook at the hero. Instead of hitting Deku, Muscular got hit right in the face by Deku, before Deku lifted his foot off the ground, and delivered a roundhouse kick, to the gut, sending the giant villain falling back a few feet. Muscular quickly recovered, and delivered a powerful blow to Deku, sending him flying through the air, and into the staircase of the USJ.

"How is he this powerful?" Deku asked himself as he climbed out of the small crater that had been made from his impact."He was in a prison cell up until seven months ago, where he wasn't even allowed to move."

Deku than activated 20 percent of his full cowl, and ran at muscular "could he have really gotten this strong in just seven months." he asked himself, as he threw a left hook at muscular, only to be slammed down to the ground with Musculars fist.

Muscular then stomped on Dekus gut, causing the ground to break more, and for Deku to cough up blood into his mask. Deku quickly recovered, and rolled out of the way of another powerful stomp from muscular.

Deku than got to his feet, and charged at Muscular with 60 percent of his full cowl. Deku threw a punch, while muscular did the same. Each caught the punch the other one threw, they were now in the middle of a standoff.

Muscular took a step forward pushing Deku along across the ground. In retaliation Deku dug a little deeper into one for all by tapping into 80 percent. But it still wasn't working, Muscular pushed farther overpowering the number 1 hero, sending Deku into the ground.

"No." was all Kota could muster up the power to say, as he watched on in horror before kicking a male villain as hard as he possibly could in the croutch, causing him to drop to the floor writhing in pain. Eris reaction was much louder.

" **DAD!** " Eri screamed in fear for the man who had raised her since he was 16, not even caring anymore about who new about their relationship.

"Wait Dad?" Both the villains(aside from the Nues who were fighting the other pros), and every student(aside from Keita, and Satsuki) all simultaneously said.

"Eri's really busted." Keita said surprised that she literally just yelled it out.

 **A COUPLE SECONDS EARLIER:**

Deku was under Musculars power, doing his best to keep from being crushed. His thoughts were all over the place. Had he gotten weaker, or was muscular just stronger now. His thoughts then went to everyone in the USJ, and how he needed to do this to save them. Then they went to one girl in particular.

" **DAD!** " Deku heard Eri yell.

Suddenly Deku realized something: It's just like last time he fought Muscular, this was his chance. Deku activated 100 percent of one for alls power, as he released musculars hand, and delivered a powerful blow to musculars chest as he slowly started to push himself up.

Shock didn't really convey what was going through Musculars mind "What? how can he still do this to me after I spent the last seven months doing nothing but training for my promised revenge on him?" He asked himself before he asked Deku the same question "How?"

"Simple" Deku started "I started at 10 percent of my power it wasn't enough. So I raised it to 20 percent, it still wasn't enough. Right now I'm going at 100 percent of my power. If that ends up not being enough I'll just go 1 Million percent. And if that's somehow not enough I'll just have to go even higher than that. Because that's what it means to go **PLUS ULTRA!** "

Deku released his fist from Musculars hand, and delivered another powerful blow to the stomach, sending Muscular into the air, with Deku jumping after him. After a second Deku had jumped using his shoot style to get above Muscular, and deliver a powerful kick to Musculars back sending him into the ground.

Deku landed next to the crater. He quickly checked on Muscular hoping he hadn't gone overboard. After a couple seconds Deku breathed a sigh of relief. He was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. His costume was torn all over, and his Mask, and hood were destroyed. One of his legs also looked broken from Eri was standing, but he'd won the fight.

Sumire was tying up three villains with her quirk, and keeping them down. What she didn't notice was the Small male Nue charging at her.

" **LOOK OUT!** " Razor yelled to Sumire to warn her about the Nues all too late.

Sumire noticed the Nue Razor had been fighting, and fell backward scared of Dying as she shielded herself for the attacks that never came. After a couple seconds Sumire looked up to see that the Nue that had beaten Razor had stabbed the female Nue in the neck, saving Sumire in the process.

In the Nues rescue, it had gotten hit in the face with one of the other Nues spikes, knocking it's mask off, and giving Sumire a full view of his face.

Sumires eyes widened when she saw it "Ichigo."

 **OH MY GOSH, SUMIRE KNOWS ONE OF THE NUES, WHAT A TWIST.**

 **ERIS SECRET IS OUT, BUT WHY ISN'T KEITA SURPRISED?**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND ALWAYS REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	16. Aftermath

" **NIGHTWALKER!** " Blair shouted out at the top of her lungs, pissed off that one of the Nues attacked another one, and saved a student

A couple seconds passed before a man with blue skin, black hair, purple eyes, a tail, and was wearing a trench coat appeared next to Blair.

"Yeah Blair." Nightwalker asked.

"With what you got now, how many people can you teleport out of here." she asked upset that her plan had failed.

"At least 3 of us not including myself. 7 if we leave the largest Nue." he responded, slightly concerned about the giant Nue.

Blair exhaled loudly as she activating her quirk impaling the two Nue closest to her. She reached out her other arm to grab the largest Nue but was stopped by a gunshot, and then a bullet hitting her in the arm she was about to use to impale the largest one.

Blair turned her head to see the UA faculty, with the principal at the front using his quirk to deactivate the villains. "Dammit." she said pissed off about everything, first Muscular disobeys orders, than Deku, and Shoto show up to provide backup, Deku defeats Muscular, one of her Nues broke control, and now this.

"Blair, we have no choice but to leave now." Nightwalker said to Blair.

"Fine." Blair said in a huff. "As soon as Eraserheads quirk wears off, we leave."

"Way ahead of you." he said before him, Blair, and the two smaller Nue disappeared.

The heroes, and students soon had all the villains that Blair had left behind, and put into police cars. Meanwhile the injured were taken to the hospital.

It was only after the largest Nue was taken off to prison that Kota finally relaxed. He had survived his second life, and death situation(Both involving 2 of the same people), his thoughts went back to Eri as he remembered what she yelled when it looked like Deku was about to lose.

"So Eri is Dekus daughter." Kota thought, but something else came to mind "Wait a minute. Hers, Dekus Quirks are nothing alike. Sure people have developed quirks that aren't like either of their parents,and it was possible, but it only happens less than 1% of the time. Also they look nothing alike…Wait maybe she's adopted." Kota suddenly thought "That would certainly explain it." he decided he would ask her next time he saw her, since she had suddenly disappeared

 **AT THE HOSPITAL:**

Momo, and Shoto breathed easy at the news from recovery girl on the news about their unborn child was gonna be ok, and had sustained no damage during the fight at the USJ.

"Thank god." Shoto said relieved as he sat down in a chair next to Momos hospital bed.

"Yeah." Momo said in between the breaths she forgot to take during the examination.

"I haven't had anything this suspenseful since that incident after Dekus Bachelor party." Shoto said recalling that crazy event.

 **DEKU:**

Dekus leg had been put into a cast, and his head was bandaged up. As he lay down on the bed to get comfortable(He would be there for the evening on the doctors order) While Aizawa, and Recovery girl told him how long he'd be out of commision. Suddenly the door swung open, and closed, as he could see Eri by his bedside apologizing over, and over again.

"Why are you apologizing Eri?" Deku asked slightly confused.

"I called you Dad during your fight with Muscular." Eri responded slightly scared.

"Yeah I know." Deku said with a smile on his face "You calling me, gave me the opening I needed."

"Well this is probably gonna be dicey." Aizawa said in his monotone voice.

 **PINKY:**

Mina had just finished getting bandaged up, and had been allowed to go home. "Boy what a day." She thought as her phone started ringing.

She took her phone out of her pocket, it was her husband(Red riot) "Hey baby." She said as she answered it.

"Hey babe. Aside from the villain attack, how was your day, and are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The day was good" suddenly a thought occured to Mina "Oh yeah Bakugous out 200 bucks."

Eijirou was confused at first before he realized what it meant "What, how can he be ou…Nooooo, he didn't. "

"He did." Mina responded

"But why?" Kirishima asked "he always said those bets on ships was stupid."

"Razor managed to gode him into it." Mina said while giggling slightly.

 **RAZOR:**

Razor had been patched up, and was now resting on the hospital bed. It was uncomfortable sleeping on his back instead of his side, but he tried not to complain. According to the doctors he was lucky to even be alive.

CREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAK. The door went as it opened.

Razor lifted his head from his pillow as he turned to see who had entered. But he was caught off guard to see his rival in martial arts mastery, and friend Itsuka Kendo. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'll be fine." he said answering with his mind slightly elsewhere.

"You sure your ok?" Kendo asked again noticing that his mind was elsewhere.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about the villain that got me." He replied, debating on whether or not to tell her what he saw.

"What about?" she asked with her interests piqued.

Razor deciding to tell her everything went down started to talk "Well, it's like this."

 **BOMBER:**

Bomber had finished escorting the students (with the exception of Eri who she saw go with Deku in the ambulance.) to their Dorms, after getting all the villains into police cars. Afterwards he went home, he knew he had to write some paperwork to take care of regarding the incident, but as of right now he just wanted to go home.

He opened the door only to be attack hugged by his girlfriend (and former enemy) Himiko Toga.

Toga had been worried, she had seen the news that USJ had been attacked, and knowing that Katsuki was there worried her. She figured he was probably ok since she didn't get a call about him, but it still worried her none the less.

"Are you ok?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah I'm fine. Aside from the fact I'm gonna be sore tomorrow I'll fine." he answered with a smile he could only get when he saw her, before hugging her tighter.

 **1A DORM:**

"Why would she call Deku Dad?" Ban asked confused. He had done the math from Eris age, and the age Deku would be now from the interview he had given 2 years ago, and the age gap was too small.

"She could be adopted." Eve said from her seat on the couch.

"Ya think?" Keita said sarcastically, and not even trying to hide it.

"Wait a minute, you know something Awata." Mai shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well it's about time, I mean seriously I've been dropping hints since we Got back from the USJ." Keita said happily "And please call me Keita. Also before you ask, I'm not telling you guys, it's Eris story, so I have no right to tell you."

Satsuki couldn't believe this. Keita not only reminded her of her older sister(Froppy) but he also knew all about Eri. "Wait a minute, does he know about me as well? did Eri tell him? No she wouldn't do that." Suddenly a thought occured to Satsuki "did he cause the incident at USJ."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kota who spoke up "I'll know pretty soon, cause I'm gonna ask her about this."

"That's a good Idea." Touka, Ban, and Junji said.

"Let's do it." everyone else said.

Even Sumire thought it was a good idea "So it's settled, Eri wasn't on the bus back, so once she gets back we ask her."

"What are you gonna do? Just sit in the common room, until she gets back, and interrogate her?"

"YES!" everyone except Keita, and Satsuki said.

"Ok." Keita said as he created a bubble for him to sit on. This was something he had to be there for(he may have known Eri was Dekus adoptive daughter, but that was all Kaoruko had told him.)

Meanwhile everyone found a place to sit, while they waited.

 **I WAS GONNA PUT IN A SCENE WITH THE VILLAINS, BUT DECIDED TO WAIT A LITTLE BIT. ALSO I WILL GO IN TO DETAIL ABOUT THE BAKUGOU AND TOGA RELATIONSHIP LATER, THE TIME JUST ISN'T RIGHT YET. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER THE TRUTH COMES OUT. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND ALWAYS GO PLUS ULTRA.**


	17. The truth comes out

**AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

"Ah, Dammit." Blair yelled in pain as Nightwalker injected the serum into her stomach to heal injuries.

"My lord, how much force did he use on you?" Nightwalker asked as he removed the needle, and looked at the unhealed bullet wound "I mean seriously, five injections, and you still need more."

Blair looked to the two Nue they managed to salvage, she then turned back to Nightcrawler "you know one of them broke free from their control right?"

"Yeah, I saw." we'll need to talk with cloverfield about it. "And maybe inject him with another quirk, just to be safe."

"We can't inject a fifteen year old with a third quirk, even with his regeneration he'd die." Blair said calmly "you remember the test subject, from his age group, don't you? Ti"

"Don't call me that" Nightwalker said interrupting her before she said his name "I gave up that name 3 years ago."

"Your right. I'm sorry." Blair said, before looking back to the Nues "what do we do now?" she asked.

Nightwalker looked to the Nues as well "we just wait for further instructions." He said before injecting her with the last dose of serum, she would need.

 **THE 1A DORM:**

The time was 8:07 PM. and the 1A students still sat waiting. Everyone trying their best to keep patient.

Horihiko took out his sketchbook, and art supplies, and started drawing (Both to pass the time, and to be ready in case the inheritors attacked again). Touka was sitting next to him, and looking at his technique, as he drew. She made a mental note that he was good at it.

Gaia, and Kit had a small fight with their weapons to pass the time.

Silica learned that Eve was just like a real cat when it came to string, so she made a small string of rope with the help of her quirk, and used it to play with Eve.

Keita sat on his bubble writing something in a notebook, Satsuki was sitting beside him on the floor doing her homework, and Sumire just sat there, unable to get Ichigo(the Nue that saved her) out of her head.

Everyone else aside from Kota who was pacing the floor watched the sword fight between Gaia, and Kit.

 **ERI:**

Eri got home around 9:20 PM. She was glad to know that Deku was going to be ok, aside from being in a cast for a few weeks(since Recovery girl refuses to heal injuries he gets from using his quirk).

Eri opened the door, and headed for her room, she was kinda tired, and wanted to just relax, and get to sleep, little did she know she wouldn't be getting sleep, anytime soon.

She walked past the common room, only stopping for a couple seconds to see what everyone was up to. A couple seconds that was more than enough time to use her quirk to lasso Eri in.

"Ahhhh." Eri gasped as she was suddenly pulled into the common room by silica, catching everyone's attention, and them stopping what they were doing.

Suddenly Silica stopped pulling Eri in, causing her to trip, and fall on her back. One of her loose sleeves falling down her arm revealing a few of her scars.

A couple of the students were taken aback by the scars. "Why does she have scars like that." they all thought. But for Eri it was much worse.

Eri saw the rope around her arm, and it brought back memories she had hoped she would never looked back on. The memories from when she was with Overhaul. The memories of how he used her to develop a drug to destroy quirks. How she would be obliterated, and put back together on a microscopic level. How she could never run away during those moments because her arms were tied up to a chair. All these memories came flooding back to her like a faucet on full blast, culminating in her screaming, in fear.

The rest of the students took a few steps back in confusion. "What's going on?" they were thinking to themselves, as Silica released the rope around Eris arm.

The scars on Eris arms had a weird burning feeling, as Eri tried subside the pain Eri took in deep breaths, gasping for air, as tears formed at her eyes threatening to fall. When Satsuki got close Eri grabbed onto her in fear, while still hyperventilating.

"Here, breathe into this." Kota said handing Eri a paper bag he had grabbed from the pantry to calm her down.

Eri gladly accepted the bag, and breathed into it for a couple minutes, as she breathed she kept shivering, and tears did stream down her face. She hadn't had a breakdown like that in a long time, but with everything that happened today it just happened.

Eventually Eri was ok, and Tsuki asked the question was wondering "What's with you?"

Eri didn't fully understand the question "huh?" She asked as she kept shivering in fear, but she had stopped crying

"Well" Tsuki elaborated "When we first moved into the dorm you entered the common room, and you were in a daze for about 3 minutes. At first we thought it was a habit of yours. Than there was the fact you seemed familiar with the teachers while we were in classes. You calling the number 1 hero Dad, and now this. We're your classmates, yet we know nothing about you. We want to know, please."

Eri didn't hesitate, she knew they would ask about why she called Deku Dad. she just didn't know where to start. She sat where she was for a couple seconds wondering about this. She decided at the very beginning, where everything went to hell.

"It all started when I first developed my quirk. My father went to pick me up, and that was the last time I ever saw him." She started, looking at her hands

"My quirk Reverse, turned him to dust. After my mother returned home, and saw me crying over what was left of him she got terrified of me, knowing my quirk wasn't in anyway related to either of my parents quirks, she saw me as nothing but a demon." Eri started to cry again at the memory of her mothers words. it had been so long since she had seen her mother, that she didn't know what she looked like anymore, heck Eri could have seen her on the streets, and she wouldn't know. while still shivering she continued "After that incident I was abandoned by my mother, and sent to live with my grandfather, who had fallen ill. I never saw my mother again after that."

Her classmates were silent, they hadn't known what to expect with this story, but they were hoping it wouldn't be this horrible, but it only got worse.

"What my mother didn't know was that my grandpa was the leader of a yakuza group called the 8 precepts of death." Eri paused for a couple minutes, taking in deep breathes, and trying to calm herself, she was about to enter the worst part of it all. "After I was sent to my grandfather's home, he had his apprentice Kai Chisaki, also known as Overhaul, look after me."

She continued "But Overhaul had planned to do something other than look after me. Instead, he tied me to a chair, ripped my flesh off of my skin, stole my blood, all in an attempt to make a drug that erases quirks permanently. If I struggled, or tried to escape, he would use his own quirk to completely obliterate me, and than put me back together on cell, by cell." Eri was getting really emotional now. She had to stop talking again to try, and subside the tears. it didn't work, and instead more tears came out.

"This would continue until I turned 5. I'd have my flesh, and blood torn out of me, obliterated, and slowly put back together. when That wasn't happening I would be locked in a room with a bed, and toys that would never be touched. Until one day when I managed to escape for a few minutes. I got out of the house, and managed to get down a couple streets. I ran through an alleyway, and bumped into Deku, who was on an internship with Nighteyes hero office." Eri was hyperventilating again, and had to go back to breathing into the paper Kota had given her earlier.

After a few minutes she was able to continue albeit with a few pauses "I thought that maybe I could finally escape, and be free, but Overhaul, had followed me, and took me back. He was ticked, not only did he kill one of his henchmen, but he tortured me, much more severely for running away, he had never been so angry. This went on for the next five days, I was tortured nonstop, and then placed in my 'Room' for 3 more days." Eri kept on speaking, only this time she was beginning to calm down.

"On the third day I could hear explosions going off upstairs, suddenly the door opened, and one of the precepts came to get me, after a few minutes a group of heroes came, and fought their way through to save me. This battle continued for almost 2 hours. At the end of it the precepts were destroyed, Overhaul was arrested, and I was taken to the safety of the hospital until they figured out what to do with me. But all the heroes who participated were injured, Nighteye died, and Lemillion had been hit with a dart containing the upgraded quirk destroying drug, losing his quirk permanently." She said a little more saddened, causing the tears to fall more.

"After about a month I was moved into UA, and looked after Aizawa until they could find a proper guardian for me, and to keep an eye on my powers, which are affected by my horn." she said while pointing to the small horn on her head, she was no longer crying, and her shivering had slowed exponentially. She even had a small smile on her face.

"Over the rest of his time at UA Deku became like a father to me. Class 1-A took me in as member of their own little family, Razor who was a vigilante at the time would break into UA, and teach me self defense."Eris smile grew, as she continued "And after he was of legal age Deku became my actual father, I got to be friends with Satsuki, when I was 8, and now here I am." she said smiling brighter than she had since school started. She had left out a few parts, like how she had forgotten how to smile, the fact that Uravity was her mother, the sports festival, and a dark relapse Deku caught her in.

"So those scars are from Overhaul?" Kota asked slightly saddened that his classmate went through that.

Eris face saddened as she looked down "Most of them are. Deku came to see me one day when I was trying to add another one, and stopped me."

She was sad now. Everyone knew her story, and might think she was a freak. What she wasn't counting on however, was for Kota to notice the tears streaming down her face, and pull her into a hug, with several other students following suit.

Satsuki already knew had also joined in, Keita also joined in he had known that Eri was Dekus daughter, but he didn't know her backstory, and all he felt was sadness for his friend. Eri had started to cry with happiness, as she returned the hug. Her classmates didn't hate her, if anything they felt much closer to her.

"Ok you guys." a voice said surprising everyone as they turned to see Ingenium standing in the doorway, very upset "I get that you guys are having a moment but it's past curfew, and you guys aren't even ready for bed."

Keita looked at the clock on his phone, and realized it was 10:02 PM. everyone else seemed to realize what was going through his head as everyone raced, to their dorms to get ready for bed.

After a few minutes Eri laid down on her bed, happy that she was able to speak with her classmates about her past, she wondered what the future had in store for her, and her classmates, as she fell into a deep sleep.


	18. New teacher

The weekend went by rather quickly, and everyone was now sitting in their desks for the new week. What they weren't expecting however was for the number 2 hero Bomber to walk through the door. Well walk wasn't exactly the right word, he was actually being dragged in by Earphone jack, Ingenium, and Chargebolt.

"Bakugou you promised that if we couldn't find a replacement teacher for Yaoyorozu you would step in." Ingenium said as he continued to struggle to get Bakugou through the door.

" **I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!** " Bakugou yelled upset about it " **I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I LIKE BEING ABLE TO SWEAR!** "

After hearing those words Eri asked the question on everyones mind "Um, Uncle Tenspeed, what happened to Yaomomo?"

"Well Aizawa decided to put her on maternity leave a little early because of the USJ attack." Iida answered.

He soon realized that the only ones at their desk who knew Momo was pregnant were Eri, and Satsuki. "Dang." he thought.

"Well there's something I didn't know." Keita said in surprise, before putting his hand to his chin, and thinking outloud "Maybe I should send flowers as congratulations."

The rest of 1-A ignored what Keita said, and moved on to their questions.

"When did this happen?"

"Who's the father?"

"How long will Bomber be teaching us?"

"What's with the name Uncle Tenspeed?"

Ingenium answered all three questions almost instantly "It happened a couple weeks ago. The identity of the father is not really your buisness. Until further notice, and my nickname comes from how I once managed to get up to ten miles per hour when running."

" **I AM NOT TEACHING THEM ANYTHING!** " Bakugou yelled in anger.

"Please Uncle Kaka." Eri asked in an overly childish voice, and enormous beaty eyes, causing almost everyone with the exception of Keita, Satsuki, Junji, Gaia, and Kit Blushed a little bit, Eri was quickly earning the title of most adorable in the class.

Bakugou thought so too, because in a matter of seconds he went from downright refusing, to actually agreeing "Ok, I'll do it" he said "but on one condition, you don't call me Uncle Kaka in front of your classmates. Eri."

Eri simply smiled and said "Ok."

"Good. now onto the most important announcement." Bakugou said.

This caught the students off guard. They thought them having a new teacher was going to be the most important thing, apparently they were wrong.

"The sports festival is coming up soon, so you will be getting some time off every day from now, until the sport festival, to train for the events. I would advise you to take this time seriously, because your performance at the sports festival will credit you guys to later get jobs at hero agencies, in the future." Bakugou said, placing the clipboard he grabbed out of Iidas hands.

The looks on the students faces, had mixtures of excitement, nervousness, and intrigue. After the crazy day at the USJ, and Eris past, they couldn't say that their time at the USJ was going to be slow.

"Now let's begin." Bakugou said, as he started the lesson, not that it mattered, he knew that the only thing on their minds was the sports festival.

"Their reactions are just like ours when we were that age." he thought as he continued writing down the lesson on the board.

 **JUST A SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER TO KICK OFF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL ARC. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	19. Getting ready

It had been five days since Bakugou had become a teacher, and it was absolute hell. For every lesson in heroics he would have his students attack him while he beat the living daylights out of them. Most of them were annoyed, but others such as Eri, Satsuki, and Keita knew that this was his first time teaching, and he was learning with them. For now this was just his teaching style.

The day was now over, and all the students had their own ideas on how they were going to train for the sports festival. Keita opened the door to the classroom only to see a bunch of students waiting outside the door.

"Can we help you guys?" Sumire asked after a couple of seconds without realizing they were there. She had been like this since she saw Ichigo(The Nue that saved her).

"We just want to check out the students who made it out of the villain attack unscathed." a student calmly answered. Judging by the obvious struggle he had with speaking he was probably a foreigner. But that wasn't what caught their attention. What caught their attention was the large canines, and the claws on his fingers.

"Well then, hi I'm Eri Midoriya." Eri said with her usual cheery attitude. "It's nice to meet you."

"Can I please just get through?" Keita asked politely while sitting on a bubble he had formed.

The student with claws, and fangs moved so that he could. Keita left with a smile on his face, after saying saying his thanks for being let through.

 **KEITA:**

Keita had changed out of his school clothes, and left the UA grounds. He had gotten permission three days ago to leave school grounds on this day to train for the sports festival with his sister Kaoruko Awata. It had been a while since he had seen her, and he was excited. Their parents were always busy working at their own jobs so the two of them would often fend for themselves for food, and cleaning their house.

"This is gonna be awesome." He said to himself out loud, as he headed to their meeting place.

He soon arrived at the vacant building they agreed to meet at, before forming a bubble, and floating to the top. Once he reached the top, and landed he checked his watch. Kaoruko wouldn't be off work for about an hour. He sat down in a corner of the building, and took a manga out of his bag to read while he waited. He was perfectly ok with waiting, as he opened the newest volume of his Manga: Spirit animal, and started reading.

 **SUMIRE:**

Sumire had gone into the forest that UA had in order to practice lifting stuff with her quirk. She did this for about five minutes before sitting down in the shade of a tree. She used to love doing this for training, but right now neither her heart not mind were in it. She was distraught from the Nue that saved her.

"Ichigo, what were you doing at the USJ? How did you get those quirks? What happened to you? Is this what you disappeared for?" these were all questions that came to her mind as she started to cry "Where are you now? What Should I do?"

 **JUNJI:**

Junji had spent the time since classes let out to practice using his normal legs, as opposed to his spider legs. He had been running on the schools track for a while now. Eventually the timer he had set started buzzing, indicating it was time for him to take a break. He sat down, and took a sip from his water bottle to rehydrate himself. After a few minutes Junji reset the clock, and went back to running.

 **SATSUKI, AND ERI:**

For training Satsuki, and Eri decided to partner up, and were currently in UAs swimming pool, working to move against the density of the water. Sadly it didn't look like that, it looked like two friends goofing off, and having fun in the schools swimming pool.

Despite this the training worked well for both of them. It worked well for Satsuki, because she hadn't really done a whole lot of water based training, despite her aquatic based quirk, so this was good for her. It was good training for Eri because the water density, and the struggle of tagging Satsuki with the waterproof duct tape was helpful training for her.

Mai was also in the pool practicing her agility. Eri, and Satsuki asked if she wanted to train with them, but she said she preferred to do her own thing. Something Eri, and Satsuki could respect.

 **HORIHIKO, and TOUKA:**

Horihiko, and Touka were both in the gym sparring with one another. The two of them knew some hand to hand combat, but it wasn't their specialty. So they figured that they could work together with training by sparring in case the sports festival involved combat.

Touka dodged a kick from Horihiko, and then got up close to him, pinning him to the mat for a 3 count.

"Nice one." Horihiko complimented before breaking into a blush

"Uuum, Thanks," She said hesitantly "but why are you..." she was about to ask before she noticed how close their faces were to one another, quickly getting off of him, still embarrassed by how awkward it was.

 **GAIA, AND KIT:**

Gaia dodged a blow full of energy from Kits fist, before delivering a kick to the face, knocking Kit to the ground.

"You ok?" she asked noticing that he was clenching his hand.

"Yeah, just not used to inputting the energy into anything other than my wooden sword." He answered getting up while still clenching his hand.

His hand was going to hurt tomorrow, from the use of his quirk.

 **KAORUKO:**

"You leaving?" Kuroko's boss asked in a knowing voice.

"Yeah, I promised Keita I would help him train for the sports festival today." she answered as she headed out the door.

"But why change out of your hero costume for that?" he asked slightly confused "I'm sure the costume would be easier to fight in."

Kaoruko looked at the man with a centipede face "I'd rather go as his sister, rather than the pro hero Bubble girl." she answered with a smile on her face.

That was all Centipede needed to hear "well, have fun."

"I'll try." she said more excited to see how her brother was doing, than she was about training.

 **KOTA:**

"Huff Huff." Kota was hyperventilating, he had been out for about an hour now, and he still couldn't move the rock with his quirk.

Kota quickly reached into his bag, and pulled out some of the water bottles he had. He started guzzling them down immediately. He just couldn't push the rock with his water, and it annoyed him.

"Are you focusing where you shoot the water?" Bakugou asked after appearing out of nowhere, and surprising Kota.

Kota didn't understand what was just asked, so Bakugou explained "If you try focusing the water… um, into a certain point of the palm of your hand, ah, you might get better results." Bakugou finished his speech with slight uncertainty on how to say what he wanted.

Kota raised an eyebrow still slightly confused, causing Bakugou to give a demonstration. He pointed one of his hands toward the rock, and then took his other hand, forming it into a circle, and placing it on his open palm.

A few seconds passed before Bakugou shot a powerful blast at the rock, destroying it. " **D'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EEEEEEEEEEE!** " he shouted as he did it.

That was when it hit Kota. he was just aiming, and shooting. If he were to focus it into just one part of his hand, the blast would be stronger. Kota repeated the motion that Bakugou did, he focused into the one part of his palm, and sprayed. The water he shot came through his entire hand instead of the spot he was concentrating on.

"Keep trying at it. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Bakugou said as he left the area Kota was training at.

As Bakugou left Kota did something he didn't usually do: he smiled. "You may be crap at teaching, but your improving." he said to himself, before continuing to try, and concentrate his power into one area of his palm.

 **AN UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

Blair, and Nightwalker were sitting near the Nues waiting for the orders from the leader of the inheritors. They were caught off guard when some black mist appeared in front of them, and several new villains stepped in. a few seconds after the leader of the inheritors had fully formed, and the mist had turned into Kurogiri.

"Apocalypse." Nightwalker said slightly bowing his head

"Nightwalker, would it kill you to call me dad?" Apocalypse asked slightly disappointed with his underling.

"We are not father, and son. I will continue to call you Apocalypse, or master" Nightwalker responded in an annoyed voice.

Apocalypse had been trying to get Nightwalker, and Blair to refer to him as their father since they met him, and everytime they refused.

"Ahem." Kurogiri said from the background "I thought we came here to discuss our next move."

At those words Apocalypse got back on task "Oh yes. Well let's begin."

 **OOOOOOHHHHHHH, WHAT'S THE INHERITORS NEXT PLAN? ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL REVOLVE MAINLY AROUND KEITA, AND KAORUKO. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER PLUS ULTRA.**


	20. KEITA VS KAORUKO

Kaoruko had finally made it to the place she, and Keita had agreed to meet. She opened the door to the roof, and at first couldn't see anyone.

"Hey sis." Keita's voice said from somewhere.

Kaoruko looked around for him, only to see him sitting in a corner reading a manga.

"Really?" She asked with a smile on her face as she saw the Manga "Your gonna rot your brain, if all you read is manga."

"The stories, and art are really good, Sue me." he said returning the smile.

The both of them loved whenever a small argument broke out between the two of them. The arguments were almost always over petty things, but that just made them more hilarious to laugh about.

"So, you kissed that boy you like yet?" Keita asked with a smug look on his face.

"What, what makes you think I like someone?" she asked while stuttering.

"The way your acting, that gleam in your eyes, and the fact that before I moved to the UA dorm, I read your diary." Keita Answered in between laughs at his older sisters expense. This was another part of their relationship that was fun.

"You read my diary?!" Kaoruko asked clearly upset about that.

"Yep." Keita responded with a smile on his face.

Kaoruko was pissed, and she let it show "That does it, for training the first person to get the other to be tired, and lying on the ground wins!" she shouted as she sent bubbles with a rotten egg scent at Keita.

Keita continued giggling, as he rolled out of the way of the bubbles, and putting his manga in his bag, he then placed the bag down, and ran at his sister while generating his own bubbles. The bubbles from either side popped when they hit each other, and Keita quickly tackled his sister to the ground, and put her into an armbar position.

Kaoruko quickly broke out of it, and started throwing punches. As angry as she was that he read her diary, she had to admit, she was already having fun with this, and it was obvious Keita was having just as much, if not more.

Keita blocked all of her punches, while also managing to get some punches to her in, she also got some punches in, but it was hard, suddenly, keita formed a bubble, and hovered above her eye line.

Kaoruko went to jump onto the bubble, but Keita decided to put his hand on her forehead to keep her from doing so, it also worked as a way of taunting since she was struggling to get him.

Keita failed to notice the extra bubble behind him, which popped causing keita to pop the bubble he was sitting on, and start rolling around on the floor, while gagging from the aroma of sweatsocks.

Kaoruko grabbed his foot in an attempt to create another bubble with the sweat sock smell to keep him down on the ground. Keita realized this, and kicked his sister away, before crawling to the ledge of roof to pull himself up.

Keita was ready to drop the(figurative) gloves now. He created a bunch of tiny bubbles, and sent them around the building, he then turned to Kaoruko, waiting for her to get up, because of the bubble attack she created, but instead got hit with it herself.

Kaoruko was standing up now, and Keita made his attack. The tiny bubbles he made attached themselves to Kaoruko, and exploded.

Kaoruko fell to the floor from some of the bubbles exploding on her knee joints.

"He's definitely gotten better at strategizing. I'll give him that." Kaoruko said to herself, as she struggled to get up from the ground.

Keitas smile on his face grew exponentially "Finally, I'm actually winning, instead of just being beaten, after five minutes." Keita thought as he looked at his watch to see that so far, he had lasted 45 minutes "SCORE! I've lasted 40 minutes longer than usual." was the thought that came to his head.

Keita was than grabbed by the shirt, and thrown across the roof, with Kaoruko charging him. Keita landed on the ground hard, he tried to get up but saw his sister charging at him. In hopes of keeping himself from a most painful death by bad smells Keita used his quirk in an attempt to lift himself off the ground. He didn't do this in time, and ended up being slammed to the ground by Kaoruko.

Keita turned the tables by kicking his sister in the face, she took a few steps back, and Keita jumped to his feet. Keita waited until his sister had fully recovered from the blow to the face, and had regained her composure before he charged at her. The fight was back on.

 **ERI, AND SATSUKI:**

"Hey, Eri" Satsuki spoke up as she, and Eri walked back to the 1-A dorm.

The school had closed of the pool a few minutes ago, Mai had headed back a while ago, since she had gotten bored from training in the pool.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Eri asked in response to Satsuki.

"Well I'm just wondering, why are you training in strength, and agility instead of your quirk?" she asked slightly tuckered out from the training.

Eri looked to Satsuki with a smile "I'm not using my quirk for this years sports festival." she said rather bluntly. "Since I can't control it I figure I'll just use the combat, and skills I learned from Razor until I can control it."

"Oh, Ok." Satsuki said, as she smiled wondering why she hadn't thought of that in the first place.

 **KOTA:**

Kota had been standing in front of where the rock he was shooting used to be, trying to get the results he saw from Bakugou's demonstration. All his water bottles were empty, and he was one blast of water away from being dehydrated.

"After this last shot I'll go back to the dorm." he said to himself, taking a few deep breaths to get ready.

He got into position, pointing his hand to the rubble, and putting his other hand on the part of his palm he wanted to the water to spray from. He focused on the rubble, the palm of hand, and most of all his goal. He let the water run out.

At first it came out from his entire hand, but he didn't stop. Even though the spraying was week he kept focusing, he kept spraying until for a short second, he got the result he wanted. With that burst of water from a concentrated point, Kota was now dehydrated. He sat down as he looked at the rubble he had sprayed a small distance. He packed his bag with the water bottles, and headed back to the dorm drenched in sweat, and dehydrated. He was gonna need a lot of water when he made it to the dorm.

 **KEITA, AND KAORUKO:**

Keita, and Kaoruko both simultaneously fell to the ground tired, but laughing.

"You've gotten better." Kaoruko said moving her head to look at her brother who was battered, and bruised beyond reason. His classmates were gonna be worried tomorrow.

"Thanks." He replied turning his head to look at his sister right next to him.

They were both tired, and felt like they could sleep for a week, but the smiles said it all. It had been a long time since they had battled like that. Keita wrapped his arm around his sister pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for helping me train today." he said while hugging her.

Kaoruko smiled at the thought of what they just did being training instead of a fight between siblings, she returned the hug in full and said "I was glad to help."

The sun was setting, and it was almost curfew at the dorm, when the 2 parted ways, and both headed for where they were living. Keita formed a bubble, and raced home at maximum speed to get back to the dorm. Kaoruko took her sweet time getting home, enjoying the sunset as she walked home. Whatever went down at the sports festival she would be watching, and rooting for Keita all the way.

Keita made it to the dorms with 5 minutes to spare. He floated to his room, got ready for bed, and went straight to sleep. There was now 3 weeks until the sports festival, and he was getting psyched.

 **UA FACULTY ROOM:**

The faculty was sitting in the teacher lounge discussing the upcoming events.

"So I'll be proctoring the battle tournament for the third years." Snipe said as he wrote his name down on the sheet for what his position would be.

"As for broadcasters who will give the rundown for the first years tests. Are you sure you two can handle it?" Aizawa asked the two people who volunteered.

"Yeah, why?" Denki, and Jirou both simultaneously asked.

"Well you two do fight a lot." Razor who had recently been released from the hospital, and came over to help prepare for the sports festival said.

"We do not fight that much." both pro heroes said in a haze.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER:**

"Do we really fight that much?" Denki asked as he lay down on the bed, while Jirou finished brushing her teeth.

"No, at least, I don't think we do." she responded with uncertainty.

"Razor does have a point, we do occasionally have a disagreement, but most of the time we mean it in good fun." Denki said worriedly "Well I hope it's just in good fun."

Jirou walked up to Denki, and gave him a hug. "Of course it's in good fun." she said sad that he doubted it.

Denki returned the hug, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she returned the kiss happily, and the two fell asleep in each others embrace.

 **AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

"Are we seriously doing this?" Nightwalker asked with concern.

Their next move was an incredibly dangerous one, the objective was to expand their numbers by recruiting some of the most dangerous criminals in the world.

"Yes, this is our best bet to destroy the heroes, and bring society down to its knees." Apocalypse said in one go to answer Nightwalkers question. "We will continue to plan our attack."

Nightwalker was nervous. If this mission failed there could be real trouble, but if it was a success their forces would be much stronger. Nightwalker silently decided that this plan was worth the risk. They were really doing this, they were causing a breakout at Tartarus prison.


	21. OPENING CERMONY

"What's up everybody?!" Denki (Charge Bolt) asked as he yelled into the microphone.

It was finally the day of the sports festival, there was a very large turnout of people who wanted to see the new first years, as well as the second, and third years.

"I'm Charge Bolt" he said with his cheerful voice.

"I'm Earphone Jack." Jirou said interrupting her boyfriend

"And I'm Razor." he said in a calm tone of voice. He had decided to join the two on broadcasting, for shits, and giggles. Much to the other twos dismay.

"And we're here to bring you all the info on the tournament for the first years." Razor said finishing up.

 **DEKU, AND URAVITY:**

Deku, and Uravity sat down on the couch with the tv tuned to the station that the sports festival was playing on.

"Oh God, I hope Eri stays safe." both of them thought with fear.

 **FROPPY:**

Tsuyu poured the freshly popped popcorn into a bowl, as the tv played the kickoff of the sports festival. She plopped herself down on her couch, and placed her food, and her drink down on the table. She was excited for this.

 **KAORUKO:**

Kaoruko had taken the day off from being bubble girl in order to watch her brother (and to get some ammunition to use on him the next time he tried to tease her about her little crush, but mostly to cheer him on).

"Good luck Keita." she said to herself as she poured herself some water.

 **CLASS 1-A:**

" **OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD.** " Train was saying in a paranoid voice. He had been asked to give the opening speech for the first years, and he was paranoid.

"Hey Albarn, I have a tip for you." Keita said happily.

" **HMMMMMMMM?** " He asked

"Well if you're embarrassed to go up there, and talk, I've got the perfect strategy for you." Keita said as he sipped a bottle water.

" **WHAT IS IT?** " Train asked in a desperate tone of voice.

"Well," Keita started "When you get up there, pretend the audience is naked, that way you feel less embarrassed by being up there. And than you can just say your whole **GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE!** " Keita finished the last part imitating Train.

The imitation caused Satsuki, who was sitting right next to him to giggle, and remove some of the tension she felt.

" **OK, I'LL DO THAT.** " Train said with some new vigor.

 **ERI:**

Eri wasn't paying much attention to it because she was sitting in the corner taking deep breaths. She didn't want to use her quirk, but she decided it would be best to be prepared for it just in case.

 **KOTA:**

Kota had left the room they were all sitting in to walk around, and gain some peace of mind.

As Kota walked down the halls he thought about what the first part of the preliminaries was going to be.

"In the time since USA was founded there have been a total of five different round one preliminaries, in no particular order. It could be the same one from last year, or it could be any one of the other 4, unless this is the year they managed to come up with a sixth one."

He was taken out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. "Gah… Sorry about that." he said to the other student.

"It's fine, no need to worry." the other student said. He was about 6 feet, and 11 inches tall, his hair was jet black, with teal colored eyes that made him kind of menacing looking, and while he seemed calm, it was almost as if he was staring into Kotas soul.

As the other student walked away, Kota decided to head back to the waiting room with his classmates. Quickly forgetting all about the person he bumped into. But the student he bumped into knew all about him, as Kotas life information flowed right into his head.

"Name: Kota Izumi

Age: 15

Height: 6 feet, 3 inches

Weight: 102 pounds

Parents: Deceased

Guardian: Shino Sosaki(aka. Mandalay)" The kid thought as he walked down the hall to the waiting room, of class 2-A.

 **SUMIRE:**

Sumire sat by the door not really thinking about anything. She wasn't nervous, excited, or even all that interested in the sports festival. Her heart wasn't in it, her head hadn't been in the game ever since she saw the face of the Nue that saved her. "No Sumire, come on get your head in the game." she thought to herself with no emotion whatsoever.

She hadn't even noticed Kota walking into the waiting room. She just felt trapped, and alone, with no one to talk to.

 **KENDO:**

Kendo had been assigned to do patrols of the school with several other pro heroes (including Shoto, Ryukyu, Red Riot, Fatgum, and Cellophane). She did patrols, but she wasn't very thorough about it. She was mainly thinking about what Razor told her after the USJ incident.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Hold on, you fought a villain, who after defeating you, saved one of the students?" Kendo asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that." Razor said while clutching his wound in pain, and struggling to breathe, after a few minutes the pain went away for a brief moment. "I mean the only reason I'm alive is because he was holding back."

"What makes you say that?" she asked now curious about it all.

Razor than started to explain everything "Well during our fight I managed to dodge a swing from his blade, and the blade was so sharp, he managed to slice clean through a rock that was in the USJ. Yet he was unable to slice through me. I think that instead of slicing me in half, he withdrew the blade."

"So He had enough speed, and precision to be able to slice through a rock, but with you he just stopped the cut, and went back to just attacking you." Itsuka said confused about why the villain would do this.

"Yeah, and then he stabbed his own ally in order to save a female student named Sumire Moka." Razor finished.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

She had been thinking about all of it since Razor told her about it. She was deeply saddened that Razor had nearly died. Sure he tormented, teased, and annoyed her to no end, but he was a great friend, he was always there for her after a long day, and the idea that he almost died was painful. It may not have been the first time he nearly died, but those occasions were rare, in fact the USJ incident was the first time in three years that he was even injured.

She was also worried about the girl named Sumire, and what was going through her head. She still remembered everything from when she was 16, and was on summer break with her class. Villains attacked the training camp she was at, Students were injured, and some were even kidnapped. Her mind went back to those days after the attack, when she would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat from nightmares, or because she was having a panic attack.

She continued walking on her rounds, only stopping when she heard everyone being called out to the fields.

 **CLASS 1-A:**

Everyone walked out of their waiting rooms, and into the fields where all of the other classes were. Eri was somewhere in the middle of their group as she looked around the arena. "Wow it's huge." she said to herself in amazement, at the size of the stadium, her mother had been right, the stadium was bigger when you were in it.

Her eyes soon fell to a stage in the middle of the arena where the proctor for their tournament Iida (Ingenium) was standing.

Soon everyone hero course, and Gen ed students alike were standing in their line ups while Ingenium gave his opening speech.

"And now I would like to invite our rank one student to give a short speech wishing everyone luck in the festival." Ingenium said, calling Train to the stage.

Train slowly stepped forward, and up to the stage, and to the mic. He had been mentally prepared for a few minutes now, and was ready for everything. He tapped on the mic a few times before starting his speech with " **You are all naked.** "

Everyone froze at those words.

Keita couldn't believe it "Your not supposed to say that outloud." he said out loud while facepalming.

"I'm surprised he didn't tear his shirt as he said that." Satsuki said while giggling at Keitas reaction.

Train didn't seem to notice though as he continued on with his speech.

 **DENKI, JIROU, AND RAZOR:**

"Guys, did I forget to where my clothes again?" Denki asked confused.

"Trust me, I'm asking myself the same question." Razor answered in the same confused tone of voice.

"No, neither of you did." Jirou answered while trying to hold in a giggle at her boyfriends, and her fellow pro heroes words.

 **CLASS 1-A:**

" **And, most of all, I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST OF LUCK!** " Train said yelling the last part of his speech with vigor, and energy, (that no one felt, because they were still processing what his speech started with) and tearing his shirt off.

"And there's the shirt rip." Keita said to Satsuki, in order to answer her previous remark.

Satsuki responded by giggling at what Keita said.

After a minute, Iida realized Train was finished speaking, and spoke up. "And with that let's find out what our first preliminary will be."

Iida directed everyones attention to the jumbotron projected a spinning wheel until it stopped, and landed on what their first preliminary was going to be:

Footrace, and obstacle course.

 **HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU DOING? RECENTLY I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SOME THINGS, SO I'M GLAD I MANAGED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT IN TIME.**

 **ANYWAY I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY, AS WELL AS WORKING ON THIS ONE, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

 **ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	22. FOOT RACE

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL STARTING BACK UP, AS WELL AS WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A SWORD ART ONLINE FANFICTION I'M DOING. WHICH IS NOW PUBLISHED. ANY WAY LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY.**

The buzzer went off, and all the students participating in the sports festival took off into the cramped tunnel.

Eri was somewhere in the middle of the crowd. "Ow." she thought to herself after taking an elbow straight to the nose. She put her hand to her face as she rubbed the injury, in order to subside the pain, she decided she was going to have to play this differently.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Is this really a good Idea?" a younger Eri asked as a younger Razor stood on the ledge of the top of the couch, asking her to join him.

"Yeah. It will be helpful for fighting a large group of people." Razor said as he started doing a handstand on the ledge of the couch.

Eri was still confused by how standing on the ledge of a couch could help her fight of a crowd of people. And she let it show as she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Razor noticed this and started to explain.

"You already know balance, so now this will help you to fully utilize it in a fight against a group of people. By jumping from shoulder to shoulder, you will be able to get in, and out of the group quickly, while also dealing damage to the people as you go, and since I don't think your ready to practice on actual people yet, this is the next best thing." Razor explained calmly.

"Ok." Eri said as she climbed up onto the couch.

After getting on top of the ledge, she wobbled while getting up. Before finding her center of balance, turned her head to look up at Razor. The next thing she new Razor jumped from the ledge they were both standing on to the ledge across from them, and then back. He continued to repeat this motion for a minute, before landing gracefully on the ledge he was on prior next to Eri.

"There you go. That's the demonstration." Razor stated "now give me hand."

Eri followed his orders, slightly nervous about why. As soon as her hand grabbed Razors, he gave the order to jump. Eri jumped along with Razor, but Razor was much stronger so for a good portion of the start of this, Razor was pulling her along. After couple more minutes Eri managed to catch up to Razor, and was jumping back, and forth along with him.

"Please, don't let go Mr. Razor." Eri had asked prior to her catching up to him. Something Razor promised not to do.

Razor soon noticed that Eri had caught up to her, and subtly removed his hand from hers.

"Wow Eri." Razor said "I'm amazed at how well you're doing for your first try. Especially since you're doing it on your own, with no help."

That brought Eri out of the moment from just jumping with Razor, and she realized he wasn't holding her hand any more. Eri should have been scared, but she wasn't. All she felt was energy, and happiness at managing to get the hang of it. Letting it all out in a big "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" As she threw her hands in the air.

It was that action that was her undoing, as her foot got on the ledge she was jumping to, causing her to fall onto the couch cushions in front of her (the couches backs were facing each other to remove the chance of injury).

"Oh, shoot. You ok Shortie?" Razor asked concerned, as he jumped backward onto the couch he started on, and walked around to the other side where Eri was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eri answered perfectly ok, as she pushed herself up from the cushions after her faceplant.

Eri than climbed back onto the ledge, and doing the maneuver again.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

Eri squeezed herself so that she would be in between 2 people in front of her, before grabbing their shoulders, and pushing herself up to one of the 2 peoples shoulders, after that she started jumping from shoulder to shoulder. She was well on her way now.

 **KEITA:**

Keita had just moved out of the way of a guy with a shark like quirk who tried to elbow him in the face in order to get ahead. The guy however wasn't letting up as Keita had to start blocking multiple attacks from this jerk at a time. That is until the guy was stopped when a foot stepped on his shoulder, and then quickly moved to a girl right in front of Jaws (Yes Keita is calling him Jaws since he doesn't know his real name).

Keita looked to see that Eri had somehow managed to push herself up on to peoples shoulder, and was getting through the tunnel by jumping from shoulder to shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Keita said to himself.

He had been planning to just hide in the crowd, and pull ahead gradually, but seeing Eri just jump along from shoulder to shoulder (Which he thought was pretty cool) gave him a new goal: keep up with Eri, and since she was getting ahead by going above the crowd, he decided to do the same. For this one round he would be a rival with Eri.

Keita quickly formed a bubble, and took off above everyone else. He quickly caught up with Eri, who noticed him catching up to her, and decided to speed things up a little more. Eri was an incredibly quick person, and she was doing a really good job keeping up with Keita speed on his bubble.

Keita was starting to pull ahead of Eri, when a little extra weight was added to him. It was almost as if he was an airplane experiencing drag (a normal part of flight) Keita was at first confused until he noticed a tongue around his stomach.

Keita looked behind him to see that Satsuki had noticed him flying over head, and decided to hitch a ride, in order to gain some ground. Keita was honestly impressed by that plan on Satsuki's part, because it meant that she wouldn't waste energy from all the jumping, and she wouldn't waste time from the inevitable landing she would have to do.

 **KOTA:**

Kota was running near the front of the crowd, and was almost toward the exit of the tunnel, that was until he felt something on his shoulder for a quick moment, before it completely disappeared. That was when he saw Eri climbing from shoulder to shoulder.

Kota was actually impressed that she was actually able to climb from shoulder to shoulder like that without hurting anyone. But something about how Eri was getting so far ahead so easily, made him feel a sense of competitiveness, as if he wanted to keep up with the girl in his class, who happened to be the daughter of his hero. No not just the girl in his class, he wanted to keep up with his friend, and for this round his rival.

"I didn't want to have to use it so soon." He thought. "But I have no choice."

Kota had been planning to wait to use his new technique until later on in the fight, but he decided that in order to keep up with Eri, now would be a good time as any to use it. Kota made a circle with one hand, and put it to the palm of his other hand, and began to concentrate.

His concentration was broken when he noticed something else in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Keita flying on a bubble, while Satsuki was hanging onto him.

"No, just focus on the technique." he said to himself, as he focused the energy of his quirk into the palm of his hand, before shooting water out of his hand causing him to go flying out of the tunnel, with Keita, Satsuki, and Eri with him.

Ban was ahead of them as he was using his quirk to open a portal from where he was to a few feet ahead of him, and closing those portals after he was through.

 **DENKI, JIROU, AND RAZOR:**

"And so class A's Ciel, Awata, Asui, Izumi, and Midoriya have taken the league, and it's neck, and neck." Denki yelled from over the intercom.

"But it's still early in the footrace, and is still anyone's, game."

 **BACK ON THE COURSE:**

Everyone else was exiting the tunnel with the student from a few days ago with the large Canines, and teeth pulling ahead of everyone, and quickly catching up with Eri, Kota, and Ban, while Keita, and Satsuki were actually pulling ahead.

The last one out of the tunnel was Sumire, who wasn't really trying at all for this. Her mind was just on the group of villains called the inheritors, on Ichigo, but mostly the biggest question of all: How did Ichigo get the 2 quirks she saw?

Train was using his Alchemy to fly through the sky as fast as possible, in an attempt to catch up to the people in front of everyone else.

Satsuki had started to pull herself in closer to Keita. Her tongue was starting to hurt from dangling off of Keita's waist like an air freshener you put in a car. Satsuki had gotten close enough to Keita, and wrapped her arms around him in order to keep herself from falling off.

"What are you doing?" Keita asked confused by why she was grabbing onto him like this.

"I'm sorry but my tongue is hurting." Satsuki said slightly embarrassed "Can I please just ride on the bubble with you for a little."

Keita had to take a minute to think about this. Sure he could understand that Satsuki was hurting from holding onto him for too long, but this was a competition, and she was training to be a hero, it wasn't like a villain was going to let her rest up if her tongue started to hurt. He didn't know what to do: say yes, like he probably would in any other situation, or say no so that she can learn from it.

"Ok, but just this once." Keita said after reaching his decision.

"Thank you." Satsuki said as she grabbed on tighter, while Keita sped up the bubble.

Suddenly a blur passed by everyone in the lead. That blur was actually Sosuke Fujimaki from Class 1-A. He was using his wings to fly past everyone in the race.

"Yes." He thought with an arrogant grin on his face "I'm gonna fly past everyone, and show everyone watching that I'm the greatest out of the group!"

Sosuke started laughing as he flew farther, and farther away "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHA OOF!"

Sosukes laughter had been put to a halt by a giant Robot.

 **DENKI, RAZOR, AND JIROU:**

"OOOO, I felt that from here." Razor said in a hurt voice, while cringing from the impact.

"Class 1-A's Fujimaki has just taken a powerful hit from one of our zero pointer robots, that were in our practice exam." Jirou said in a calm voice even though she was cringing.

"Aw man I hope He's ok." Denki said slightly worried.

 **IZUKU, AND OCHAKO:**

Both of them sat there on the couch cringing at what they saw. A guy named Fujimaki had just taken a hit from a zero pointer robot that was used during the sports festivals, and the entrance exams. The both of them have had times when one of the robots had caused trouble for them, not just the entrance exams, when Ochako got trapped under rubble, and Izuku broke his arm, and legs. During their second year at the sports festival, a bunch of robot pieces fell on top of both of them, landing them in the hospital for a week. There was also a time during training in their third year when Izuku got stabbed in the abdomen by a tiny piece of robot debris caused by Bakugous grenade gauntlet. Izuku was in the hospital for the weekend afterwards.

 **BACK ON THE COURSE:**

There were about 12 giant robots moving from side to side in front of everyone, who were standing there in shock. They never wanted to have to face those things for a while, but those things were back.

"Dammit." Sosuke thought as he climbed off of the bubble that Keita had sent after him in order to cushion his fall.

"Dang." Satsuki thought to herself as she started to climb back up her tongue to Keita, who had accidently knocked her off when he sent out a bubble to catch Sosuke.

 **ERI:**

Eri was looking up at one of the large robots trying to think of a way to get over it or passed it. She thought about using her quirk but didn't want to use it in case she lost control. She could have gone through the gaps that the robots made as they moved, but that was dangerous, and she didn't want to take any unnecesary risks. Eri than noticed Keita fly over it with Satsuki holding on to him with her tongue, and slowly climbing up to him. She then noticed Sosuke taking back off into the air, and out of reach from the robots. Eri than looked to the ground, and saw it, an opening, Ban had just recovered from being used as a landing port by Train, who had taken off before Keita, Satsuki, and Sosuke did.

Eri quickly, and casually moved to be right behind Ban, and waited patiently for him to take off running, and open his portals. As soon as he did, Eri took off Right behind him to get through the first 3 robots, in front of them, and then the second wave, the third one, and the final wave.

 **KOTA:**

Kota had just seen Eri manage to sneak through Bans portals, and get ahead.

"Dammit." He thought to himself. After the portal closed before he could jump through as well.

He realized if he was going to get through he would have to time the movement between the robots just right to avoid being squished. He stood there waiting for the space to be as big as possible, before he charged through the space, as it started to close. He saw the gap closing quickly with him in it, and had to jump through the small gap before it closed, and squished him. He pushed himself up off the ground, and ran through the gap of the other row of robots, then the third, and then the final one to continue running through the course.

Satsuki had finally climbed back up to the top of Keitas bubble, and grabbed onto him. She wasn't letting go this time no matter what. As a race in the skies took place between the two of them on Keita's little bubble, against Sosuke, and his mighty wings.

Sosuke threw a punch at Keita causing him to get distracted while Sosuke used the claw on the tip of his wing to pop the bubble, sending both Keita, and Satsuki to the ground.

 **ERI:**

Eri had gained quite a bit of ground from constantly following Ban through the portals, after a couple of jumps through portals Ban noticed that Eri was following him through the portals he created, not wanting to help Eri gain more ground, and risk her passing him before the finish line he stopped using his quirk to gain ground.

Both him, and Eri were brought to a halt however, when Keita, and Satsuki landed on them.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Sosuke was laughing hystarically as he hovered in the air after seeing them all collapse.

"Damn it." Keita said outloud to himself "Someone could have gotten hurt. This is a race not a fight." He never really was a fan of fighting, and prefered to do it if it was only necesary like in the attack on the USJ.

 **DENKI, JIRO, AND RAZOR:**

"Oh man" Denki said as he watched the bubbles explode, and Sosuke fell to the ground.

"So as of right now class A's Midoriya, Awata, Asui, Fujimaki, and Ciel are in the lead with Class A's Izumi catching up."

 **BACK ON THE COURSE:**

"Finally." Touka said to herself as blood dripped from her eye, and down her face "I managed to hack into one of these things."

Touka had actually managed to get into the hero course by hacking into multiple robots, and shutting them down from inside their matrix system, but not only were these ones more advanced, hacking their controls seemed to be much more difficult.

After another second, the robot she was standing in front of stopped moving, and turned its head to one of the other robots, before slamming its arm right into the other robots head causing it to fall right on top of Train, who had been trying to think of what to convert the robots metal into. The Robot then moved onto the other robots, while Touka, and all the other students started to move again.

 **DENKI, JIRO, AND RAZOR:**

"Woah, what's going on? Why's that robot suddenly attacking the other robots?" Denki asked out loud the same question that was in everyone else's heads.

"Isn't it obvious Chargebolt?" Razor asked his fellow pro hero "Something wonderful has happened."

This caught everyone listening to what he said off guard.

"What, What has happened?" Denki asked seriously confused.

That was when Razor gave his answer in a robot voice "Number 5, Is alive."

"Huh?" Both Denki, and Jiro asked

"What, you guys haven't seen Short circuit." Razor asked confused.

"I've seen Chargebolt short circuit." Jiro responded.

 **BACK ON THE COURSE:**

Keita had started running again, after knocking Sosuke down, While Eri, and Satsuki were also getting up, as for Ban, he was Running again as well.

 **KOTA:**

Kota could now see everyone that was ahead of him before, he turned his head to see how many other people had also managed to get through (He had done that quite a few times) only to see almost everyone else had gotten past as well.

"CRAP!" Kota yelled to himself, as he picked up the pace.

Satsuki, and Eri seemed to notice this as well as they also sped up running. They continued to do this all the way to the next obstacle, where Ban, and Keita were just arriving at, And Sosuke for some reason was really slowing down on flight.

 **KEITA:**

Keita had just made it to the second obstacle: Climbing across a giant gap in the ground, on a small rope.

"This can't be good." Keita thought to himself as he Jumped off the cliff, and formed a bubble for him to stand on, and started flying across the gorge.

What surprised Keita was that Ban started climbing across the gorge, instead of forming a portal to get across.

"Why would Ciel do that? This is even more odd than him making portals that are only a few feet away from where he was before. What is going on?" He thought to himself, as he stopped flying, and wondered to himself about it.

 **ERI:**

"There it is." Eri said to Satsuki, as the two of them ran neck, and neck toward the second obstacle before they came to a complete stop.

Eri had remembered that the gap was big when you ran on this course when her mother told her that story one night when she was seven, but she hadn't expected it to be this large. It was actually kind of scary. Instead she just focused on keeping balance, and began to tightrope across the first half of the gorge.

"Don't look down don't look down dont look down." she repeated to herself out loud, for no particular reason other than fear of seeing how far of a drop it is.

 **SATSUKI:**

Satsuki stood on the other end of the cliff watching as Eri tightroped across the rope, in fear of Eri falling everytime she took a step on that narrow rope, as well as everytime she, or the rope wobbled.

This is not to say Satsuki didn't have faith in her best friend, and it wasn't like Eri hadn't been a bit of a daredevil when they were growing up (the time she climbed to the top of their middle school building, and sat on the ledge like Razor always does). But no matter how often Eri would do something this daring, it always terrified her.

She wanted to cheer for Eri when she finally made it across, but instead opted to jump onto the line, and crawl across the rope herself.

 **SUMIRE:**

Sumire was the last one to get through the robots, that had fallen to the ground now. She could just as well finish last for all she cared.

She came to a stop however when she heard some sort of rumbling sound coming from the pile of dead robots. Suddenly one of the robots burst up from the ground, as well as dirt rising into the air. Train had finally managed to put his hands together, and activate his quirk. He was now flying through the air at max speed in order to catch up to everyone.

Sumire continued to run through the course, not caring about whether or not she finished, or got kicked out of the hero course or not. It was at the thought about not caring about getting kicked out of the Hero course or not that a thought came to her head "Wait a minute. If I get knocked out of the hero because of this, I won't be able to go looking for Ichigo, or try to save him."

As soon as those thoughts came to her head, she picked up the pace, and started running as fast as she could. It didn't matter if she won or not, but as long as she could at least get to the top 43 she should be fine.

She was done moping around, instead she was going to focus all her energy into finding Ichigo, and saving him.

 **ERI:**

Eri had made it all the way across, and was now standing by waiting for Satsuki to make it across. Satsuki was now halfway across the final rope, and was wobbling quite a bit.

"Just don't look down." Eri said trying to give Satsuki some encouragement.

Satsuki was now 3 feet away from where her friend was standing. She moved her hand in front of her other, just as she did the rope started to wobble again. Satsuki's grip was lost as she fell off of the rope.

"Oh shoot." Keita said out loud, as he started to generate a bubble to send down to Satsuki.

"Satsuki!" Eri yelled as she held out her arm.

Satsuki understood what Eri was asking as she stretched out her tongue around Eris's arm. As soon as Satsuki got her tongue around Eri's arm, Eri took of running. Using the wall of the cliff to her advantage, Satsuki jumped up the wall, while reeling herself in. soon Satsuki was back on the course, as the two of them continued on the course, With Keita, and sosuke close behind them in the air.

 **DENKI, JIRO, AND RAZOR:**

"It's such a good movie, how could you not see it?" Razor asked.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared so much." Jiro, and Denki said finally breaking from Razors long tirade on why they should watch the movie SHORT CIRCUIT.

"Anyway let's get back to the actual race." Denki said "I mean we've missed like a third of it already."

 **Ban:**

Ban was ahead of everyone participating as he ran further and further ahead, now using his portals to gain extra ground just in case. He hopped out of another portal, and closed the portal as he continued running. Just as he took a step on, a large explosion went off, sending Ban flying backward through the air.

 **DENKI, JIRO, AND RAZOR:**

"Oh man, is he Ok?" Denki said worried about Sosuke.

"Yeah, guess nows as good a time as any to tell you guys what the third, and final obstacle is." Razor said.

"You're stepping onto a minefield." Jiro said finishing the sentence.

 **BACK ON THE COURSE:**

"Oh man." Eri said out loud "You ok Ciel?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Midoriya." Ban said in a respectful voice after landing on the ground in front of her, and Satsuki.

Sosuke was no longer flying, he was just running. He had used up his time limit for how long he could fly for, and his wings were hurting. He was also falling behind, as Kota, Touka, Silica, Kit, a couple Gen Ed kids, Train, And even Sumire (Who gained a lot of ground after getting her head in the game), managed to pass him. He continued running as he watched Keita getting farther, and farther away on his bubble.

Keita blinked as tears dripped down his face. He had been flying against the wind for some time, and it was starting to affect his flight ability. He decided to land his bubble, and run the rest of the way, so that he wasn't at high altitudes anymore,

"Wish we were allowed parts of our hero costumes. Than the wind wouldn't be in my eyes." He thought to himself as he landed, and ran to catch up to everyone else ahead of him (Ban, Kota, Eri, and Satsuki. He stayed behind for a few minutes to see where everyone else in class A was).

Satsuki placed another foot down on the ground in fear because of the minefield. She, Eri, and Ban were currently standing three feet in front of the entrance of the minefield for the students. They needed to be careful about where they stepped, or else they could go flying.

Kota had finally reached the minefield, and started to carefully take steps, in order to avoid going flying through the air. With every obstacle course they always have the same obstacles, which if you did the right amount of studying of, could become predictable. And Kota did his studying.

Keita was next to reach the minefield. He was about to start going, when he noticed something on the ground: footprints. One set led to a small hole in the ground, while the other sets led straight to Ban, Eri, and Satsuki.

"I just need to walk in their footsteps." Keita thought to himself, as he took his first step, and then another, and another, this continued for quite a bit until he was fully caught up with Kota.

Kota noticed this, and started to pick up the pace, while still being careful. Soon the two of them were caught up to Ban, Eri, And Satsuki, and Several other people were beginning to arrive at the Start of it as well.

People started to take caution instead of just running, with the exception of Train. "I don't have time for this. I need to get ahead of everyone, and show Japan, I'm the best out of the bunch." he thought to himself, as he put his hands together, placed them to the ground, and activated his quirk.

He started to raise himself in the air, stretching out the ground below him into pillars holding him up in the air, as he continued, so that he wouldn't need to do the procedure to activate his quirk again.

As he did this the land mines started to explode sending rocks everywhere. " **Guys take cover.** " Eri, Kota, Keita, and Satsuki yelled to everyone behind them, as they ducked down, covering their heads like Ban was.

Rocks flew everywhere, as the mines exploded, and Train took the lead ahead of everyone. Upon landing at the end of the minefield Train continued running not even thinking to look behind him.

"Ahh, That idiot." Ban said with distain at the thought of what Train just did.

"And now I get why you hate Him, Ciel" Keita said with a lot of anger at what Train did as well.

"You ok?" Kota asked everyone, as Eri helped him to stand up

"We should be asking you that. After all you're bleeding." Keita said as he tried to get the rock off of Satsuki, who was trapped underneath. He stopped, after Ban used his quirk to transfer the rubble of of Satsuki, to a few feet away from her.

Keita than offered his hand to Satsuki to help her up, which she gratefully accepted. They all looked behind them to see the horrible sight. The minefield was completely destroyed, rubble was all over the place, there were giant craters, some mines that were still intact were sticking out of the ground, and almost everyone was injured, with the exception of the few people who were behind Train, and even some of those guys were injured.

 **TRAIN:**

Train was running through the tunnel toward the finish line. He crossed the finish line, and immediately started cheering.

After a couple of seconds Jiro spoke up over the intercom "It seems Class A's Train Albarn is the first to move on to the next round. Also there are medics going out to the race course to help any of the injured." She said in a saddened voice at what she just saw.

Train paid no attention to it though, he was to busy celebrating his victory, a victory that he didn't know at the time, would cost him everything.

 **WOW, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE YET. SO A QUESTION HAS BEEN BURNING IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW, BUT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE A SEPARATE STORY ON HOW RAZOR CAME TO BE THE VIGILANTE, TURNED PRO HERO, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE: GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


	23. Aftermath of the footrace

**IZUKU, AND OCHAKO:**

The two of them were sitting there in shock. This was something that never happened before in the history of the US sports festival. Sure there had been injuries, but never to this mass amount of people, let alone in the first round.

"Oh god." Ochako said out loud with her hands over her mouth.

Deku however just sat there, not saying anything. In fact he was actually having trouble breathing. Ochako seemed to notice this as she reached her hand out to her husband's shoulder to try, and calm him.

"Why?" he suddenly asked in a saddened voice "Why did I have to get injured, before something like this happened?" he asked in between gasps of breath.

This was always Deku's biggest issue, he would always go out of his way to save as many people as he could, while he understood that sometimes that didn't mean everyone(he had learned to accept that fact several years ago) it still bothered him whenever he couldn't do anything to help. Ochako knew this, as she pulled her husband into her arms to comfort him, as she spoke up "I don't know. But for now all we can do is hope that everyone is ok."

 **KAORUKO:**

Kaoruko sat there with her hand over her mouth, frozen. She could just sit there staring at the scene that was appearing on her screen, and she hated it. A scene like this belonged in a disaster flick with bad editing, and graphics like the ones she used to watch with Keita, not during the UA sports festival.

"Keita..." she said out loud finally finding her voice.

She knew full well that Keita couldn't hear her, and that it was just wishful thinking that he might be able to hear her, but it didn't hurt for her to dream.

"Please be ok. Please don't be injured, please just be able to talk." she prayed out loud in fear of if Keita was hurt in some way.

 **Tsuyu:**

"Ribbit." was all Tsu could say. Right now her sister could be injured, and she would have no clue.

Not only do the cameras not move so that you can see everything, instead they just switch from time to time, but the footage she was looking at currently was awful, and could barely tell what was going on, other than the fact that a lot of students were injured, and worse her sister could be one of the ones injured.

 **MOMO:**

Momo was fighting the urge to vomit. Both because she was pregnant, and at how horrible what she was seeing was. From what she could make out there was a large amount of injured people. For all she knew there could be several casualties among them. Tears started to fall down her face slightly, as he got up from her seat.

 **TOGA:**

"My god. They're bleeding" Toga said outloud, in a worried voice.

From what she could make out from the footage, their were injured people all over the field, and some of them bleeding.

Toga had gotten over her addiction to blood almost six years ago, now it just made her feel nervous of a relapse, whenever she saw it.

 **ON THE COURSE:**

Eri, Kota, and Satsuki threw rubble to the side while Keita used his bubbles to lift the people to safety.

Several medics had arrived a few minutes ago, along with a few heroes who were using their quirks to lift the rubble and move the injured onto the stretchers.

Bomber helped a limping student to the stretchers, to get medical attention, while Kendo did a checkup on a student from Gen ed saying that she could continue with the sports festival.

"Good God. This kid is tough. Her head is split open, yet she still wants to continue." Kendo thought as she tried to put a bandage on her forehead.

"Here are some more injured people." Keita said, as he gently lowered the injured people he had on his bubbles, down onto the stretchers they had on hand.

"Attention to anyone who feels they can still compete." A voice called out to everyone helping the injured, and catching their attentions.

The voice belonged to recovery girl, who had finally managed to arrive, along with Razor, Chargebolt, and Earphone jack.

"We can handle everything here, but those of you who can go on need to continue. If you are able continue, but have some injuries, come to me first, and I shall heal you. Everyone who is injured, and are unable to continue will be brought to the emergency rooms, but you who can continue, need to continue the race in order to move onto the next round."

Upon hearing this, all those who could continue, started to head toward the finish line. After a moments hesitation, and a look of a go ahead from Bakugou, Eri went along as well. For a moment, Kota was stopped by Recovery Girl, who told him to continue, after a quick kiss, to heal his injuries.

Kota ran off while wiping the spot, that recovery girl kissed, as if trying to get it off. The Gen ed student that Kendo had been trying to help limped past recovery girl, not even asking to be healed. Kendo made a mental note that this girl was an incredibly stubborn one, as she followed behind the girl, only to stop after recovery girl kissed the back of the students neck, causing her to heal, turning her limp into a walk, and eventually a run.

Kendo than went back to helping the injured, as she used her quirk big fist, to pick up a person, who was lying on the ground unconcious.

 **TRAIN:**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Train shouted for the umpteenth time, while running around the stadium.

It was only after he saw Keita take second place, that he finally stopped celebrating, he didn't even notice the damage he had caused because of his recklessness.

After a few minutes, everyone had crossed the finish line, and the race had come to an official end.

 **BACK AT THE DANGER ZONE:**

Bakugou was struggling to move a rock off of a students leg, while cursing at Train " **I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I AM GONNA EXPLODO SLAP THAT RECKLESS PIECE OF SHIT ACROSS HIS DUMB FUCKING FACE!** " he didn't even care that there were kids around him, anger was too soft a word to describe what he was feeling. He was at the level of anger, that Deku was at during the USJ, when he learned of the inheritors motives.

The boulder finally moved, after Shoto helped to push the boulder off of the students leg. They could both tell just by looking at his leg that it was broken. The student shouldn't have looked, because it made the panic attack he was having even worse.

"Hey, calm down." Shoto said calmly, as he put his hand to the kids leg, freezing it, to subside the pain.

After Shoto finished freezing the students leg, Bakugou, and Todoroki worked together to pick him up, and bring him to the ambulances, which more, and more of were arriving to bring the injured students to the hospital, for further medical attention that recovery girl couldn't give.

"Earphone Jack, Chargebolt." Recovery girl called out to the two as they placed a student down on stretchers, and Iida helped an injured student into an ambulance "You two go back to the announcement booth. The final students are most likely already crossing the finish line. We can handle the injured from here, you guys go, and take care of your other job."

Both of them looked to the injured that were still on the field, and than back at recovery girl, who had a look on her face that could only be described as confirmation that despite all the injured people there were, they could handle it. The two simultaneously nodded, and started running toward the announcement booth.

Afterwards, Recovery girl turned to helping the other heroes move the participants into ambulances, as the students who could continue had already moved past her, and toward the finish line.

"Hey Kendo." Razor called out as she had just finished helping an injured student into an ambulance, that was now full. "Can you help me get this guy up?" He asked as he continued struggling to lift a guy, who seemed to have a quirk, that made him able to add to his body muscle, to make him able to absorb the shocks of attacks more, and had done so just as he was being hit by the rubble, however it wasn't enough.

Kendo walked to Razor, and helped him get the unconcious student up, and onto a stretcher. The doctors than took the bed and pushed it on to the ambulance. The paramedics than closed the doors to the now full ambulance(the size of the ambulances had to be updated to fit the size of any person, meaning that they could put multiple injured students into one ambulance), and hit the back with their hands giving the signal to the driver to drive to the hospital.

There were still five ambulances left, and judging by the count of people who were injured, they would most likely need one more ambulance, to get the last of the injured to the hospital.

 **AT THE FINISH LINE:**

Misao was the last one to cross the finish line, as she stopped running, and finally started being able to breathe easy. She had to put her hands on her knees just to stop herself from collapsing to her knees.

Satsuki, and Eri were talking with Keita, and Kota about the outcome. Well Satsuki was trying to talk Keita out of his boiling hot rage of what Train did, while Kota, and Eri sweat dropped trying to think of something to say to Keita, to make him reconsider wishing for the ability to make, and explode a bubble large enough to make it look like a nuke had been dropped on Train.

"I'm just saying, that trying to kill Albarn isn't the best way to go about teaching him not to be reckless." Satsuki said in a calm voice. Truly she did understand why he was upset, and part of her did want Keita to hit Train with a bubble that size, but if he did, would Train die?

"I'm not going to try to kill Train." Keita said, beginning to calm down, realizing that she thought he was serious (he was really just speaking his mind, and using it as a way of trying to describe just how pissed off he was at Trains recklessness). "There's no point in trying because I can only grow my bubbles to a certain size, and the largest size is still nonlethal. My exploding bubbles can't kill people."

"At least not the explosion part." Keita thought to himself sadly as he remembered **THAT** incident.

"All right everyone." Chargebolt said finally making it to the microphone "congratulations to all those who have moved onto the next round."

"Now let's take a look at the people who have moved onto the next round." Jiro said in between breaths.

 **1: 1-A Train Albarn**

 **2: 1-A Keita Awata**

 **3: 1-A Kit Sakamoto**

 **4: 1-A Junji Eto**

 **5: 1-A Ban Ciel**

 **6: 1-A Eri Midoriya**

 **7: 1-A Sumire Moka**

 **8: 1-A Yota Arisawa**

 **9: 1-A Mai Zuko**

 **10: 1-A Gaia Champloo**

 **11: 1-A Tsuki Misaka**

 **12: 1-A Horihiko Inoue**

 **13: 1-A Sosuke Fujimaki**

 **14: 1-A Kota Izumi**

 **15: 1-A Satsuki Asui**

 **16: Gen ed Tsubaki Shinigami**

 **17: 1-A Touka Hisoka**

 **18: 1-B Mikasa Arlert**

 **19: 1-B Shino Asada**

 **20: 1-B Maka Evans**

 **21: 1-B Moclab Koba**

 **22: 1-B Nagisa Arisawa**

 **23: 1-B Rye Kubo**

 **24: 1-B Bruno Kyogin**

 **25: 1-B Roki Tsubasa**

 **26: 1-B Liz Thompson**

 **27: Gen ed Tatsuki Uzumaki**

 **28: Gen ed Naruto Hirano**

 **29: 1-B Sadou Maou**

 **30: 1-B Emi Ackermann**

 **31: Gen ed Roman Mars**

 **32: 1-B Yui Yui**

 **34: 1-B Boba Aca**

 **35: 1-B Saka Aang**

 **36: 1-B Luke Porter**

 **37:1-B Orihime Baba**

 **38: 1-B Suguha Phylia**

 **39: 1-B Laura Steele**

 **40: 1-B Asta Yuno**

 **41: 1-B Liz Tarkin**

 **42: Gen Ed Koro Senai**

 **43: 1-A Misao Usui**

Eve scarlet, and Silica Yuuki had both been injured by the accident, and were unable to participate in the next round. The jumbotron than lit up, as a bunch of different challenges for the next round of the preliminaries.

Every one in the area waited with anticipation of what the next round would be until it finally stopped.

The second round would be Grand chariot team battle.

 **SO I SAW MY HERO ACADEMIA THE MOVIE: TWO HEROES, AND I LOVED IT. I HIGHLY RECCOMEND YOU WATCH IT. I WANT TO ALSO SAY THAT THIS FANFIC IS OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS, FOR ME TO FURTHER PLAN THE FIGHTS, AND SOME FUTURE ARCS. ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU BUT FORGOT TO ASK WHEN I INTRODUCED IT INTO THE STORY BUT: WHO DO YOU THINK THE TWO SHIPS RAZOR, AND MINA WERE TALKING ABOUT? I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ALWAYS REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


	24. the next step, and an incoming storm

**What's up guys, Hiatus is over, and Eri's story is back on. I really wanted to have the fights use a lot of strategy from arc to arc. I felt like the first few battles I've done were just punch parties, instead of fun puzzles. so let's get started.**

While listening to the rules of the cavalry battle, everyone in the stadium, looked to the jumbotron, as they saw the placings, and how many points there were. Though no one seemed to care about any other placing aside from Trains first place, which gave him 1 million points.

"And finally we wish you all luck with the cavalry battle. Now group up." both Denki, and Jiro said before switching off the outgoing Mics so that only the people watching on the television would hear.

Eri than looked at the three people who she was talking with before the announcements came on "Dibs on you three for my partners." she said as she she playfully wrapped her arm around Satsuki, and Kota and grabbed the bubble boy by the back of his shirt collar.

"You can't call dibs on a human being." Keita said while trying to get Eris hand to let go of his shirt.

Satsuki remained silent, while nervously tugging on the sleeves of her UA gym clothes, at the prospect of working with Keita. It's not that she didn't like him, in fact she got along really well with him, but the guy was incredibly clever, and at times it made him somewhat difficult to work with, when you'd combine that with his somewhat goofy, and borderline phschotic acts. The time at the USJ where he flew straight into a giant villain at breakneck speeds, and swerved out of the way at the last second, while generating explosive bubbles to take down the monstrous villain, and shouting Leeroy Jenkins

Kotas reaction was different, to Eri wrapping her arm around him, and Satsuki, while grabbing Keitas collar was different. He pulled his hat down to try, and cover the blush that was burning on his face.

"What do you mean Awa… Keita, I already called dibs." Eri said with a smile on her face. "Besides it's better to team up with people you like."

Keita couldn't believe it. Keita than noticed something, or rather someone in the corner of his eye. The girl who had been a bit of a pain in his, and all of class 1-A's side. Just for different reasons. Class 1-Bs Liz Thompson.

Liz seemed to have some sort of unexplained hatred of everyone in class 1-A, with the exception of Keita, who she had developed a fairly large crush on. And the look she was giving Keita, while licking her lips said it all.

"So, should we come up with a strategy for this round?" Keita asked in a terrified voice, with fear of having to team up with Liz cause there ends up being no one left. He really didn't want to deal with her again, not after he caught her peeking into the boys change room to look at him

Eri, Kota, and Satsuki also saw what Liz was doing, as they shuddered from cold chills going down their spines they agreed that a strategy was probably the best Idea.

After a couple of seconds Liz seemed to get the idea, and walked off, instead choosing to use her memories from earlier that morning instead of getting some fun out of Keita now.

 **AT THE DISASTER SITE:**

Razor put the last of the injured people who couldn't be taken care of right away into the ambulance, before closing the backdoors of the ambulance, and slamming his hand on it to give the signal to the driver that they can drive.

"Yang." Kendo said as she walked up to him choosing to use his real name instead of his hero name.

"Please don't call me that. You know it's Razor now. I hate Yang." he said politely.

"I need to call you something, and I can't just call you Razor for the rest of your life."

Yang was Razors real name, and the name he had gone by when he was a vigilante. It was also a part of his past that haunted him whenever he thinks about the partner he betrayed, or the closest thing he ever got to closure.

"What you're calling me aside, is something the matter?" Razor asked as he quickly brushed the memories behind them to try, and focus on the matter at hand.

"Well take a look at this." Kendo said as she held up the remains of a broken land mine that hadn't exploded, but that wasn't the confusing part. The confusing part was of how if you looked at the hole in it, the only thing missing was the fuel for the explosion, while everything else was perfectly intact, almost as if the liquid, had been pulled from the landmines in order to make 1 or more, more powerful landmines, to actually seriously harm someone.

"Why would Train do this?" Razor asked in a horrified voice. "This is way to elaborate to have just been reckless behavior." And he really was horrified.

" **WOW YOU REALLY SEEM TO BE TRYING TO MAKE A WHOLE BUNCH OF CLIFFHANGERS WITH THIS CHAPTER. AREN'T YOU?"**

 **WAIT, DEADPOOL. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT SAKURA WAS THE ONE WHO WOULD COME HERE TO ANNOY ME AT THE END OF CHAPTERS.**

" **SHE WAS, UNTIL I KILLED HER."**

 **WAIT, YOU KILLED SAKURA?**

" **YEAH."**

 ***GRABS DEADPOOL BY THE SHOULDERS***

 **THANKYOU**

 ***HUGS DEADPOOL***

 **ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND ALWAYS REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	25. the chariots are built

" **THE FUCK WAS THAT KID THINKING!?** " Bakugou screamed in anger, as the group of heroes walked back to the buildings they were supposed to be in. Kendo, and Razor explained to the rest of the heroes what they discovered.

"I don't know." Razor said in a voice that showed just how unhappy he was with what Train had done. "The chances are slim but it could have been an accident." what he said immediately sounded foolish. He knew damn well that it wasn't an accident, it couldn't be, it was to elaborate to be. He was just using wishful thinking, too bad it was pointless

Kendo had a similar feeling to it as well, if this were the cause, could it mean that the cause of the attack on the USJ was his doing? Was he in league with the inheritors? The Nue beast they captured after the attack on the USJ was confirmed to have once been a man who was quirkless, and somehow the inheritors managed to turn him into some crazy being with multiple quirks, similar to the Nomu from when the league of villains was still at large. And it couldn't be All for one. He passed away several years ago. He may have passed on the quirk that allowed him to transfer, and stockpile quirks to Kurogiri, who had broken out of jail 4 years ago, and was still at large to this day. It wasn't just Kendo who was thinking this. Everyone in the group was thinking the exact same thing.

"We'll have to question him as soon as possible." Shoto said trying to hide the fear in his voice but failing. It was quite obvious that he was terrified at the thought of another traitor, hiding in the school. "If he is in any way affiliated with the inheritors, we'll have to bring him in." that was something everyone agreed with, and as much as they wanted to believe in trains innocence, they couldn't be too sure.

 **TEAM TRAIN:**

"Alright let's do this everyone." Train said in a confident tone of voice, as he sat on the shoulders of his other three teammates. Who only joined him because everyone else was picked.

"Why me?" Liz thought to herself. She really hated everyone in class 1-A. Well except for the incredibly good looking Keita. No one really understood her crush on the guy. Sure he was actually a genuinely nice guy, but Keita really didn't like her back. "He's probably just mad right now about the marks I saw." she thought to herself as she held up trains legs.

Asta Yuno, and Rye Kubo from class 1-B had also teamed up with Train due to there being no one else, who he could team up with.

 **TEAM BAN:**

Horihiko, and Touka had agreed to work with Ban in order to try and take Trains 1 million point headband, and any other head band he'd get. They each understood the truth about Train. At the USJ, he gave an incredibly large speech about how his quirk can help to make up the universe. But then in the changeroom for the sports festival, he pretended to be nervous, and than said an incredibly good speech after saying that everyone was naked. There were some strange inconsistencies with his personality that was raising the question of if he really was trying to be a hero. Not to mention that he could have killed someone from the incident he pulled during the obstacle course, and for all they knew he did. Train needed to be kicked from the tournament as soon as possible, and they were gonna do everything they could to ensure that he was.

 **TEAM ERI:**

Eri, Satsuki, Kota, and Keita were ready, and they had a perfect strategy ready with them. Keita being the one in their group who gained the most points would be on top, Kota would be in the front, and Eri, and Satsuki would be in the back.

"You guys ready for this?" Keita asked as he landed the bubbles onto his teammates shoulders, so that they could run faster due to how they don't feel a heavy person on top of their shoulders.

"Born ready." Eri said with enough enthusiasm to rival that of the alien queen hero, Pinky

"Yeah let's do this." Kota said quietly, while adjusting his cap so that it would be covering his eyes more.

"Yeah." Satsuki said as she grabbed onto the bubbles that had been placed onto her shoulders.

It was with that, the timer started, and the buzzer went off, and the second round began.

 **Yeah I know the chapters have been kind of short, but the next one will be a little longer, I promise. That aside. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, and remember to go beyond plus ULTRA!**


	26. The cavalry battle

Several teams rushed right at team Train in an attempt to take him out right away. While a couple of other teams ran right at Team Eri in order to have an "easier" target.

 **TEAM ERI:**

Kota, Eri, and Satsuki quickly moved out of the way of one team trying to get Keita's bandana, while Keita delivered a swift kick to the main guy on the that team, knocking him to the ground, and taking the team of people out, while Kota sprayed some water in the eyes of another team, temporarily taking the team of people out temporarily. That team was down but not out.

"Good lord. These guys are swarming us." Keita said in a surprised voice. "People never used a strategy like this at the other sports festivals that had cavalry battles."

"I know. It's different than how it used to be." Eri said responding to what Keita said.

"We just need to fight our way out of here for now." Kota said in an annoyed voice, as he kicked another team away.

"That may be a problem." Satsuki said looking around them to see that several teams have teamed up to take them out.

They were surrounded.

 **TEAM BAN:**

"I need you to get with in 5 feet of him." Ban said as Touka, and Horihiko jumped right out of the way of of an attack from Sumires snake hands. Who was currently the rider for her team which consisted of her Tsuki, Koro, and Tsubaki, who were trying to get Ban.

"Perfect." Ban said in a ready voice, as he opened up a portal to be right next to Train.

Swiftly, and stealthily, Ban reached through the portal to grab one of Trains headbands. His hand was quickly stopped before he could grab any though.

"Crap" Ban thought to himself as he realized what the problem was: Train had gotten a hold of his hand.

 **TEAM ERI:**

"Guys. when I say jump into the air at the same time." Keita said in a very quiet voice to try, and keep anyone else from hearing "Ok?"

"Ready when you are." Satsuki said quietly

"Yeah" Eri said with a lot of enthusiasm as well

"Let's do this." Kota said as he nodded.

"Yes." Keita said in a very pleased voice "3..."

Keita had begun to count down from 3, catching everyone that surrounded Team Eri to be confused, but everyone on team Eri knew exactly what he was doing, and the plan was actually so simple yet so clever it was actually kind of weird none of them were thinking of the idea Keita had.

"2..."

The four teams surrounding Team Eri had begun to realize just what the plan was as they charged.

"1 **NOW!** " Keita shouted, as Eri, Satsuki, and Kota simultaneously jumped into the air, and were swiftly taken high above everyone else due to Keita generating bubbles at the bottoms of their feet.

"Well this was actually a really clever plan." Kota said while watching everyone below him fighting.

"You know that sounds more like an insult rather than a compliment." Keita said with a big grin, not even noticing the fact that he no longer had a headband on his head that indicated the points he had.

Luckily Satsuki did notice. "Keita you lost the headband." she shouted in distress.

That was when Keita did realize it "oh no. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Keita said while holding his head in pure disbelief.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"3 NOW." Keita shouted as the team jumped in the air.

As bubbles formed around their feet to take them up into the air one team continued running toward them despited them quickly rising into the air. Gaia, who was the main rider for this round quickly jumped into the air using her sonar sight to locate the headband blowing against the air, and grab it without them noticing, and gracefully land on the shoulder of her three teammates consisting of Tsuki, Junji, and Misao.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

"I can't believe someone got the headband." Keita said in a sad tone of voice while holding his head. It was just like the time Kaoruko had beaten him in a competition to see who could make grilled cheese the fastest(He lost).

 **TEAM BAN:**

"Let go you insolent bastard." Ban yelled while trying to get Train to let go of his arm.

"Never." Train yelled "all of you inferior beings can never beat me, or get one of my headbands."

Train had actually stolen quite a few headbands from several other teams, and even disqualified three teams. And now he was acting all high and mighty with preachy attitude.

"You can say all that, but you can't give a simple kickstarter speech." Ban said calling Train out on the inconsistencies in how he acted.

 **TEAM ERI:**

"Guys look." Kota said as he pointed to the ground below him.

The rest of the team looked to where Train was pointing to see a certain headband. The 10 million point headband to be exact.

"If we get that we will be able to move onto the next round if we keep it away from everyone else." Satsuki said realizing just what Keita was suggesting.

"There are still two minutes left of this." Keita said as he thought about it "you think we can make it."

"Yes." Satsuki, and Kota said, while Kota gave a nod while humming in affirmation.

"Perfect." Keita said as he started to create more bubbles, around the team while also sending a couple small bubbles down to where Train was.

 **TEAM TRAIN:**

Train had now stolen all the headbands off of five teams, and he still had his million point head band, and he was just about to get all of Bans headbands as well.

That was put to a stop however when a large amount of explosions went off around him and his team. Catching them off guard, and causing Train to lose grip of Ban who released himself, and closed the portal.

But that was not the worst of it.

 **TEAM ERI:**

Eri, Keita, Satsuki, and Kota were flying toward team Train at breakneck speeds, with all the bubbles surrounding them taking the shape of an airplane without wings so that they could reduce the flying the amount of wind flying against them. And at the very last moment Keita raised the bubbles up so that they wouldn't hit the ground after flying past Train while Eri quickly grabbed the million point head band.

" **AND TIME** " Chargebolt yelled into the PA. signalling the end of the cavalry battle, as everyone on team Eri let out a deep sigh of relief.

They had nearly been kicked from the sports festival, but they managed to get the million point head band, as well as a 1 point headband that Eri had inadvertently grabbed.

They were moving onto the next round.

 **HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. SCHOOL HAS BEEN EATING MY SOUL LIKE A KISHIN. I'M REALLY GOING TO NEED TO LOWER MY RELEASE SCHEDULE TO LIKE TWICE A MONTH FOR NOW. ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	27. Results of the cavalry

**GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. THIS FANFIC. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. I'M KIDDING. I'M KIDDING. PLEASE DON'T TELL YOUR FRIENDS. I'M WORRIED ABOUT HOW THEY'LL REACT TO MY CRINGEY WRITING. ANYWAY LET'S GO RIGHT INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Train was pissed. No that was an understatement for how mad he was. This was supposed to be his victory, and yet the team that had Deku's daughter on it managed to get not one, but two of his headbands. To be perfectly honest back when Eri told everyone the truth, he honestly was mad, that the daughter of someone he looked up to was in his class, the very thought of her disgusted him.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Train was in his room. Washing his hands after how everyone hugged her after confronting her about her past. He had only done it cause everyone else was doing it.

"AH GOD DAMN IT!" Train shouted as he punched the mirror, shattering it, and quietly thanking that the Dorm rooms were sound proof.

"I can't believe that Deku would adopt some, some Freak that lived with the Yakuza." he thought to himself as he used his alchemy to repair the damage.

And now he had to know that someone else other than that damned Asui girl had a familial relationship to some hero. And not just any hero, no she had to be the daughter of the number 1 hero. The very idea of hugging her was just disgusting. She probably saw herself as above everyone else. And how did Keita know about her past? That was also a question he had that was pissing him off.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

"Train… Train." Liz said breaking him out of his angered gaze toward the team that brought him his rage. They are beginning to show the people moving onto the next round. Train looked up to see that the people who moved onto the next round were actually posted in no particular order for some reason that he couldn't possibly fathom. Everyone else seeing it did understand the reason though. The person in charge of working the jumbotron system was also out helping all the injured people, and just got back, and put the whole thing together as quickly as possible not even caring about organization, just to help the festival continue.

The people who made it through were:

1-A Keita Awata

1-A Train Albarn

1-B Liz Thompson

1-A Horihiko Inoue

1-A Ban Ciel

1-B Asta Yuno

1-A Eri Midoriya

1-A Kota Izumi

1-A Satsuki Asui

1-B Rye Kubo

1-A Tsuki Misaka

1-A Junji Eto

Gen Ed Koro Senai

Gen ed Tsubaki Shinigami

1-A Sumire Moka

1-A Misao Usui

1-A Touka Hisoka

1-A Yota Arisawa

1-A Mai Zuko

1-A Gaia Champloo

The next thing that happened was the screen showed a picture of each and every single fight that would be happening. As everyone looked to see where they were and who they would be fighting Eri was starting to feel goosebumps. Not only did she have to worry about keeping her quirk under control, but she was one of the contenders for the first match of the third round. And her opponent: Gen ed Tsubaki Shinigami.

Tsubaki Shinigami was also having butterflies in her stomache for similar reasons. "Oh man, I'm duelling first." she muttered to herself as she drew small circles in the ground with her finger. But she was worried about so much more than just being the first one to fight.

 **IZUKU AND OCHAKO:**

"So Eri's fighting first." Izuku said before picking up a piece of the popcorn they had in front of him, and placing it into his mouth.

"Seems that way." Ochako said as she finished taking a sip of the water she had been drinking from since the very start of the sports festival. "Who's Tsubaki shinigami anyway." Ochako asked.

"I think she's a gen ed student." Izuku said "I don't remember seeing her name on either of the lists from the hero course." he said as he picked up the notebook, and paper that he had in front of him on the table. This was the part where he would really get cracking. Ochako saw him do this and smiled.

It was always cute when he would do this. It had been a long standing tradition for him to watch the sports festival, while analyzing the quirks, and fighting styles of every student that made it to the third round of the sports festival. For the next three years however it would be a way of seeing just how far Eri will grow from her time in UA. Ochako would be lying if she said she wasn't also excited to see how much Eri has learned so far.

 **AN UNKOWN LOCATION:**

The apartment was small, but it was certainly good enough to fit the three residents who had been living in it for some time now.

"Hey. isn't Eri Yang's student?" the girl of about 27 years of age asked.

"What's the matter Kazuho? You starting to have those feelings again?" the younger male of the trio asked in a comedic tone.

"Shut it Koichi." Kazuho yelled at him in an equally joking voice. Kazuho had used to date the ex-vigilante turned pro hero named Yang(Razor). Well date wasn't the proper word. They never actually dated exclusively (they were mainly just on again off again lovers). She has never actually "dated" anyone other than Yang. she still remembered the day that they first met.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Yang had just arrived in town. And he was hungry. He had only a bag on his back, a pair of ripped jeans, some hiking boots, and a green hoodie. He turned a corner on the streets to find a conveniant store. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What did catch his attention was the girl about the same age as him, standing on the lampost right in front of it, her hair was tied up into messy pigtails, and she had a pretty skimpy costume on. But the most confusing part of it was how horribly she was singing, and the crowd that had gathered around to listen. Her eyes had a mask around her face made up of some kind of black makeup so he didn't know what she completely looked like. And He had to admit, her singing wasn't good, but she seemed to be having fun. Something he had never had before. He walked closer toward the place in order to get a better look, to see if he could memorize her face if she ever ran into her on the streets again, but was quickly stopped by the sound of Sirens.

"HEY LADY!" He quickly shouted to her "THE COPS ARE COMING YOUR WAY." the girl quickly noticed this as well, and quickly took off into the air.

"What a weird girl." he quietly thought to himself before entering the convenience store.

Of course that would be their first of many encounters.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

Kazuho quickly snapped out of her thoughts of her first encounter with him, and stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth before choking on her said popcorn, and Oguro quickly handing her her water to help wash her popcorn down.

 **MOMO:**

"So Eri's fighting first." Momo thought to herself as she took a sip of her water, and wondered how her niece would do.

 **ERI:**

Eri was nervous. She was going first, and she wasn't sure how to do this. Sure she had seen her parents, as well as her aunts and uncles participate in the sports festival plenty of times. But seeing is different than doing. "No matter what happens, I just need to move forward, and do my best." She thought to herself, as she continued to walk forward.

 **TRAIN:**

Train had just gotten out of the bathroom, and now he was facing this. Right there in front of him were Razor, Kendo, Bomber, and Shoto. All looking at him with serious expressions.

"Hello Train." Razor said in a serious voice "We need to talk."

 **AND WRAP IT UP, AND GIVE IT TO SOMEONE ON CHRISTMAS. MAN IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE A CHAPTER THIS LONG. AND I'M GLAD I WAS ABLE TO INTRODUCE A GROUP OF CHARACTERS THAT ARE GONNA PLAY A PRETTY BIG ROLE IN THE NEXT FEW ARCS. IT ALSO WORKS BECAUSE THEY PLAY INTO RAZORS PAST AS WELL IN THIS. ANY WAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS YEAR. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS UUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. MERRY CHRISTMAS. AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	28. Trains Confrontation

"We need to talk." Razor said as he stared toward Train, with a serious look on his face. And the three pro heroes behind him were also looking at him with a serious expression. The biggest difference was that Bomber seemed to be restraining himself from something.

"About what?" Train asked in a somewhat confused tone.

That caused Bomber to snap, while Kendo, and Shoto quickly grabbed him, in order to keep him from following through on his little threat on the minefield.

" **ABOUT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU PULLED IN THE FIRST COURSE!** " He yelled while trying to get free from his fellow pro heroes.

"Oh that, well, I had my reasons." Train said with a calm look on his face.

" **WELL THEY SURE AS FUCK BETTER BE GOOD!** "

"Well, I didn't have enough time to wait crossing the minefield, so I just rushed it, and used my alchemy to get across faster."

"Well what about this?" Kendo said as she held up the damaged land mine that she had found "you also used your alchemy to create more powerful landmines, and hurt just about every first year that was in the sports festival. That's more than 70 kids."

"Oh you mean that." Train said rather than asking it.

"Well the point of being a hero is to fight villains, so as practice, I pretended that everyone in the sports festival, was a villain. And when I got to the minefield I managed to take out a large amount of said villains" Train said in a somewhat coniving voice "Though I do wish I had gotten that damned Eri."

That did it.

 **SLAP**

All three pro heroes were shocked by what Razor had just done. He slapped Train across the face.

Train was equally surprised. He had never once been hit before, not in a fight, not out of nowhere, never. And here was some ex-vigilante, someone who was part of a group of people who were often considered the scum of heroics, who had the gall to slap him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Razor asked this in a calm voice that completely contradicted the amount of killing intent the three heroes could sense. "You should never wish harm upon your fellow students."

"What in the hell is wrong with me?" Train said getting mad "what is wrong with you. A pathetic ex-vigilante, who would spend a good portion of his time back when he was a teenager, commiting mass assault, as a way of taking the law into his own hands, like a villain, has the nerve to talk like I'm the bad guy in this situation. GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE, AND LOOK AT YOURSELF WHY DON'T YOU."

This caused the three teachers to freeze. Train knew about Razors past as the vigilante known as Yang. This caused some more worry for the pro heroes. What else did he know about the Vigilantes? Did he know that the former vigilante group known as the Ilegals had actually been put into the hero office that Iida had taken over for his brother as Pro heroes(though the three of them mainly do their own thing)? Did he know what they were currently investigating in the criminal underworld. Was it possible that they were right about him, and that he truly was a part of the attack on the USJ?

"Look. I get what your saying." Razor started "As a vigilante, I did do a lot of somewhat bad stuff, during that time when I committed acts of vigilantism. Alot of the stuff, would most likely be frowned upon. But it was only done when there was confirmation that those people had done something wrong, and even then I would always aim to cause as little pain as possible. I lived a life of pain, I lived a time in a dark place, the reason I even agreed to be an actual hero, was so that I could be a hero that could help bring those people that are in dark places into the light. And above all else I never wished harm upon my fellow heroes. They are there to help you achieve things that you can't reach alone. Heroes are meant to work together as a cohesive unit, like a family. And whether you like it or not, those people who you injured are a part of your family, and extended family." Razor said as he finished, while the three heroes looked at him with weird expressions.

This was the first time that Razor had ever spoken like that with other people around(well aside from that one girl who he used to date). Unfortunately the words were lost on Train, who walked right toward the stands.

"Pfft." Train said in an annoyed voice "I bet you guys would be praising that pathetic Precept of death freak if she had done what I did."

"No we wouldn't have." Shoto said in his usual stoic voice, but the other three heroes could sense a large amount of anger, and frustration in his voice as well. Their attempt to find out if Train was in any way responsible for the USJ attack had gone nowhere, and all they learned was that Train was really an asshole, after all. "Also, Eri wasn't a member of the eight precepts of death. She was a victim."

"Yeah right." Train said in a pissed off tone. "Also, I guess I should congratulate you Razor. Your the first one to ever land a blow on me. Even if it wasn't while fighting I guess it should count since it's the closest anyone's gonna get."

And than he walked off.

Leaving the four heroes behind him, wondering how a sociopath like Train could make himself hero. One person did come to their mind when they thought of someone who could actually get through to Train, but the chances of Train getting an internship with him were slim to none. Especially considering he only ever put one offer forward each year, and he had probably already chosen to send the offer for her.

 **ERI:**

Eri walked out to the platform that had just been created by Cementoss during the twenty minute break. She could also see her opponent Tsubaki Shinigami, walking up to the platform as well. Eri had a lot to consider, from Tsubaki's quirk, to her fighting ability, to even how she would use both to her advantage on this playing field.

"Ummm. Good luck." a calm and shy voice came out of Tsubaki's mouth as she wished Eri the best of luck.

"Yeah, you too." Eri said in her usual cheerful, and upbeat voice.

And with that, the match had begun.

 **WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK. HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS, HOW HAS YOUR CHRISTMAS BREAKS BEEN? ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT TSUBAKI SHINIGAMI'S (ERI'S OPPONENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER) QUIRK IS GOING TO BE. ALSO, WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN THE ENTIRE SPORTS FESTIVAL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	29. Eri VS Tsubaki part 1

A buzzer went off and the match was on.

Eri, and Tsubaki ran at each other, as Tsubaki threw a punch at Eri, to which Eri caught, by grabbing Tsubakis arms, putting it over her shoulder, and throwing Tsubaki over her shoulder, and to the ground.

With in seconds of hitting the ground, Tsubaki, put her legs around Eri's arm, and pulled Eri to the ground, and and into an arm lock. Eri quickly escaped by chopping Tsubaki in the gut and pulling her arm away. She was just about to grab Tsubaki by the leg and put her in a leg lock, but Tsubaki quickly rolled out of Eri reach and picked herself off of the ground.

 **IN THE STANDS:**

Train stood there in the audience watching the fight happen, and he was disappointed "C'mon Shinigami, beat her up already. Activate your quirk and defeat her." he silently thought to himself hoping for that freak of a hero in training he called his classmate to get knocked out of the ring.

Kota, Keita, and Satsuki were sitting next to each other. All of which were reacting to the match differently.

"Come on Eri. You can do this." Satsuki shouted. She was a little embarrased to be shouting at the top of her lungs like that, but she knew Eri could win, and she was too excited to care.

"Aren't we supposed to remain unbiased?" Kota asked in a confused voice.

"I don't think so." Keita said as he watched the match unfold in deep concentration. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Something wrong." Satsuki asked as she noticed that Keita had an unusual expression on her face.

To her surprise Keita took his eyes off of the match in order to speak with her. He hadn't done it for Kota, so this was a confusing thing. "Nothings wrong, I'm just trying to get a read on Shinigami, and figure out what her quirk is. And the even bigger question as to what her quirk is."

Satsuki was snapped out of her confusion as soon as she realized that the bubble user was right. Tsubaki seemed more content to just use hand to hand combat (which Satsuki had to admit, Tsubaki was incredible at) instead of just using her quirk.

Satsuki already knew that Eri had no intention of using her quirk, but with the Tsubaki Shinigami girl, it was almost as if she didn't want to use her quirk. It seemed that something was holding her best friends opponent back.

 **TEACHERS AREA:**

"Come on shortie." Bomber said in a calm nervous voice. He had recently learned that a teacher must always be impartial, and unbiased during the sports festival.

And the mere thought of someone hearing him cheer his niece on, and then yelling at him for it scared him. Especially if the person who heard him was class 1-A's former class rep.

"So, cheering on Eri huh." Razors said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and completely terrifying the explosion hero.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM ROBIN HOOD! AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE BOOTH WITH AUX CORD AND JAMMING YAY?!** "

This caused Razor to scratch his head bashfully "They kicked me out for going on a five minute rant on why Junji Ito is the world's greatest horror manga artist."

This caused Bomber to facepalm "Why?"

"Because before the buzzer went off to start I went on a five minute rant on why Junji Ito is the world's greatest horror manga artist as soon as I arrived at the booth, after we scolded Train."

Bomber was starting to get a headache.

"Besides I don't think ten speed is going to care if you cheer for your niece, who is also your student, until Yaoyorozu's maternity ends."

Hearing those words caused Bomber to actually loosen up a bit. The headache that he had been developing had also gone away. "Thanks for that." Bomber said.

Unfortunately Razor had already moved on.

"Anyway, is it just me or does something about this fight seem off?" he asked.

Bomber decided to ignore how quickly Razor moved on from what they were talking about before as well "I know right. I've read Shinigami's file. Even if she's unable to use that quirk, she could at least use her other one."

A few days after Bomber had been brought in as a substitute teacher, he had decided to go through the files of the students in his class to get to know and understand them better. Though he had to admit he did get a little bit carried away, and instead read every file for everyone in their first year at UA.

"Wait… why do you even care old man?" Bomber said in a pissed off tone of voice.

"Old man? I'm a year older than you, ya sad little 26 year old brat." Razor said in a sarcastic, and comedic voice. Their arguments always were in good fun "Eri's my student too. Aren't I allowed to be worried for her as well?"

 **AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

"So this is how Yangs student fights." Kazuho said. Eri's fighting style was quite similar to Yangs. But for some reason it felt like Eri was holding back against Tsubaki. Than again Tsubaki was obviously holding back against Eri as well.

 **ERI AND TSUBAKI:**

Eri jumped up and did a spin kick to Tsubaki's face causing her to fall back a little but not enough for her to fall to the ground. When Tsubaki turned to face Eri she was surprised by what she saw.

Eri wasn't in her usual defensive position. Heck it didn't even seem like she was in it for the fight anymore. Instead she was just glaring at Tsubaki. Her eyes were a genuinley warm color, but at this moment the glare Eri was giving was terrifying. It made Tsubaki shake to her very core, as if Tsubaki was staring into the eyes of a demon, who had seen and been through more than any girl her age should have. Not to mention the murderous intent that was beaming off of Eri.

Finally Eri opened her mouth to speak "why aren't you using your quirk?" as soon as she said the first word of that question, all of the murderous intent that they had been sensing before completely disappeared.

"H…HUH!" Tsubaki grunted in confusion.

"W… Well." Eri started "During the UA entrance exams, I saw you run past me when the no pointer showed robot showed up. And you had Katanas for hands. Please activate your quirk. I want to play the games against you while your at your best." Eri finished that last part with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but No." Tsubaki said shyly, but still putting emphasis on the No.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't control them." Tsubaki said finally letting the truth about her out. "If I use the quirk that allows me to turn myself into a weapon, I run the risk of accidently using my other quirk."

"Don't be so negative Shinigami-chan." Eri said in her usual upbeat tone "How bad can it be?"

"You could die."

That line caught Eri off guard. It seems Eri's face was easy to read because Tsubaki than elaborated.

"My second quirk is death itself."

 **OH MAN. I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. ANY WAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


	30. Eri vs Tsubaki part 2

"My second quirk is death itself."

As soon as those words left Tsubaki's mouth, there ended up being nothing but silence. Almost as if the whole world had stopped entirely in order to simply stare at Tsubaki. The silence caused Tsubaki to remember her time in middle school, where when people found out about her dreams of going to UA to become a hero, she started to be made fun of even more than she already was by the people who knew one of her two quirks was death.

"Hah. you a hero? You'll end up accidently killing everyone around you."

"Future serial killer"

"We've just found the future Stain"

"What a freak." that last set of words sent a shiver down her spine as her memories went to a certain bully, who was now in the stands with the rest of class 1-A.

Tsubaki was left with no choice but to look around the arena, as the memories of when she was in middle school

 **TRAIN:**

"So the secrets finally out." Train thought to himself as he watched Tsubaki, and Eri standing just meters away from eachother.

To be honest he didn't care who won. Both Tsubaki and Eri were people he absolutely loathed, and he was beginning to have trouble on who he hoped would win this thing.

On one hand he wanted Tsubaki to use her quirk so that there could be the chance that she would accidently activate her death quirk and kill Eri. but there was the chance that her death quirk wouldn't accidently activate, and if Tsubaki won there would be the risk of Tsubaki being transferred into class 1-A. And that was something he definately didn't want.

 **KEITA SATSUKI AND KOTA:**

The three of them were currently sitting there in silence. As was everyone else in the entire arena. Tsubaki the seemingly shy girl, who was hiding in the back of the crowd when there was a large crowd in the front of the doors to class 1-A had a quirk that powerful.

"Cool." Keita finally managed to say, breaking the silence that had been going through the crowd. The chances of anyone other than the two people beside him hearing him that word were slim to none. And even the chance of those two hearing him speak were small.

Kota sat there just listening to the loud silence that encapsulated the entire arena. Their wasn't a single word being muttered throughout the entire arena, that he could hear. "Someone please say something!" he wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Satsuki was silent petrified with fear from the overwhelming news that her best friend was fighting someone who had a quirk that was literally death itself. She could feel the cold shivers running down her spine as the idea of seeing Eri's lifeless body hitting the floor of the arena entered her head making her want to scream.

"Cool."

Satsuki was suddenly snapped out of it, upon hearing that one word enter her mind, with a voice that sounded exactly like Keita's. At this moment hearing that word… no that voice, felt like a beautiful comfort food that warmed her entire core and made lose almost all of her worries. At that moment she knew that she agreed that it was very cool, though she still worried for Eri.

 **BACK IN THE ARENA:**

"Your second quirk is death." Eri said not even bothering to say it as a question, she already knew the answer so there was no point in asking it as a question.

Eri just stood there in silence as she watched Tsubaki lower her head in shame and silently nod. Tsubaki just wanted it all to end. She wanted to go back into the stands and disappear from everyone's sight. In the three seconds it took for her to nod felt like an eternity. An eternity that ended less than a second later.

"AWESOME!"

Tsubaki raised her head as she looked to see that Eri wasn't scared. In fact it was quite the contrary. Her face had lit up brighter than a kids on christmas.

"You have a quirk that literally kills people! I don't think there's ever been a quirk like that in history! How does your quirk work? Do you have to make eye contact with them, or maybe you shoot a beam of light out of your body and it kills whoever touches it do you have control over how the person dies or is it just the one thing and what is that one thing is it a slow painful death or maybe a quick and painless one..." Eri continued to ramble on about Tsubaki's quirk for a good portion of the next three minutes while everyone looked at her sweat dropping as they wondered how it was even possible for her to be so carefree about knowing that the girl she's fighting could accidently kill her, though they had to admit her carefree personality would most likely be an incredibly good resource to have as a hero.

"Um… excuse me, Midoriya." Tsubaki said snapping Eri out of her rambling about Tsubaki's quirk. Which Tsubaki had to admit was adorable. "We are in the middle of a battle. And there's still ten minutes left of this fight. I will continue fighting, but I'm not going to use my quirk, if that's ok."

"That's fine." Eri said as she put her arms behind her head in a carefree fashion "I'm not using my quirk either so I don't really mind. I'm sorry I asked you about your quirk I just saw you using it at the entrance exam. And it looked awesome so I just figured I'd ask."

"It's fine." Tsubaki said casting her fears away and getting into an offensive position. And running at Eri "Now let's finish this fight."

Eri responded to this by running at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki jumped into the air toward Eri and performing a butterfly kick. Eri didn't care as she allowed herself to fall to her knees, and perform a sliding motion under Tsubaki's leg. Eri than proceeded to somersault backwards onto her hands, and kick Tsubaki in the face.

Tsubaki quickly recovered as Tsubaki went for a kick to Eri's face, Eri managed to dodge the kick. That was the fatal mistake as the two of them continued to trade blows as Eri continued to take more and more steps backward. It eventually got to a point where Eri was one step away from stepping out of the boundary.

"This was your mistake midoriya." Tsubaki said to herself as she prepared to hit Eri in the face and knock her out of the ring. "You shouldn't have dodged my second kick. All in all you are a very talented fighter, and I wouldn't be surprised if you manage to become very popular when you go pro."

With that final thought Tsubaki threw her final punch ready to send Eri out of the ring. Little did Tsubaki know that the fatal mistake of this fight wasn't Eri dodging her attack. It was not realizing that this is what Eri had been planning.

The entire crowd gasped as they saw what happened next. Eri had caught Tsubaki's punch.

"So that was her plan." Keita thought to himself as he saw what had happened "she took got onto the side she had originally been facing so that she would be closer to the border and than took enough steps backwards so that she can throw Shinigami out of the border."

Tsubaki was frozen as she watched Eri seamlessly turn around to put Tsubaki's arm over her shoulder, and effortlessly throw Tsubaki out of the border.

"THE WINNER IS ERI MIDORIYA!"

 **HEY GUYS. SO THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. PLUS ULTRA.**


	31. 1st round aftermath

Tsubaki felt some slight pain in her back, of course who could blame her for being a little hurt after being slammed into the ground.

"Eri Midoriya Wins!"

She could hear the loud booming, yet somehow also stoic voice of Earphone jack. Tsubaki could have also sworn that the aux chord earlobed hero was holding back some sort of emotions. But she couldn't be too sure what they were or why she would be holding them back.

"That was fun." the kind and cheerful voice of Eri appeared in Tsubaki's head causing her to look up to see Eri standing in front of her body which was lying on the hard cement, extending a hand to help her up. "About two months ago you were in the entrance exam. Does that mean you were aiming to be a hero?"

"Yes." Tsubaki said nervously as she grabbed Eri's hand in order to be swiftly pulled up from the floor as if she were weightless to Eri. "I did want to be a hero, but as the exam went on I got more and more nervous about my second quirk acting up and accidently killing someone I ended up accidently failing the test."

Eri wanted to say how sorry she felt for Tsubaki after hearing that. Though Eri never got the chance to say a word as Tsubaki spoke again.

"But I'm going to get a handle on my death quirk, so that I am never the cause of people being at risk again, and than..." Tsubaki hesitated to finish the sentence. "I'm entering the hero program."

It was at that moment that Eri just smiled at the other girl, and the fire that was in her eyes. A fire that reminded Eri a lot of the fire that was in her fathers eyes. "I look forward to learning with you in the future."

"Agreed." that was all Tsubaki could bring herself to say, but it was also all that was really needed. At that moment the two of them had both found something they needed. Tsubaki had found the dream that she had once lost hope in, and thanks to Eri that fire had been built back up, like a fuse to the fire. And Eri had found someone else in the world who struggled with her quirk. But the both of them had also found a new friend.

 **IZUKU AND OCHAKO:**

The two of them watched in amazement as Eri won the match.

"So Eri also took lessons from you." Ochako said looking toward her husband with a knowing smile. Unfortunately she didn't know as much as she thought.

"What are you talking about? I didn't teach her that." Izuku said in confusion.

"What? Than how did she learn the shoulder throw."

"It's not as original of a move as you think it is." Izuku said in a slight teasing manner, while also getting a slight chuckle out of the dumbfounded look on her face. There was also another issue that they were going to have to address the next time they saw Eri.

"Were gonna have to talk to Eri about how there is a time and a place for when you ask questions about someone's quirk aren't we."

"Yes we are." Ochako said as she turned her head back toward the T.V. as the screen was getting ready to announce the next match in the tournament.

 **BACK AT THE ARENA:**

"The next match will be Class 1-A's Train Albarn, VS, Gen ed's Koro Senai."

"So Koro-kun is fighting next." Tsubaki thought to herself as she continued through the exit of the arena.

"So I'm next." the familiar voice said catching Tsubaki's attention.

Tsubaki quickly turned to see her fellow Gen ed Student Koro leaning against the wall. "Good luck, Koro-kun" Tsubaki said as she averted her eyes away from him.

Koro lifted himself off of the wall as he took of his glasses "By, any chance, could you hold these for me? I don't want to risk them getting damaged."

"Uhh, yeah of course." Tsubaki said with a smile on her face as she took the glasses from him. It was only after that did she realize how close he was, causing her to blush a little. Even without his glasses he was really good looking, and infinately cool. Her blush intensified when he spoke again.

"Thanks. Also I heard what you were saying to Midoriya, about how you were going to master your quirks and enter the hero program. I think you're gonna need a sparring partner."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tsubaki said in a panic and completely forgetting about the nature of his quirk.

"Of course I'm sure. Neither of your quirks can harm me remember." it was with that he walked off from Tsubaki, as she started to remember just what his quirk was and she smiled to herself at the thought of training with him.

 **ERI:**

Eri continued down the corridor looking for where the stands for the paricipants were.

"Oh. Why did I have to get lost?" Eri muttered with a pout as she continued wandering almost aimlessly through the halls to try and find the right place.

She continued walking for sometime until she finally found the right place to go to.

"Hey Eri." Kota said in his usual stoicness though he did have a small smile on his face.

"That fight was amazing." Satsuki said, proud of her friend.

"That was a good strategy." Keita said impressed, and clearly happy for her.

" **Match begin!** " a Charge bolt yelled over the microphone catching the 4's attention as they quickly turned their heads just in time to see Train use his alchemy quirk to send Koro flying into the wall, and out of the arena in record timing.

Everyone had frozen as they looked on in shock. Train had beaten his opponent quicker than anyone else in sports festival history.

"Train Albarn wins." Jiro said in the microphone, in an equally shocked voice. Sure Train had injured just about every single person but they didn't think he would win the match that easily.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Eri asked in horror as she watched Koro crawl out from underneath the giant heap of rubble. Dripping in blood, and it was pretty obvious his left leg was broken due to how they could see the bone sticking out of his leg.

"I'm not sure." Satsuki responded. The four than continued to watch as Koro took the bone sticking out of his leg, and pushed it back in. after wards he stood up as if nothing was wrong, and wiped the blood from his head revealing that he was no longer injured.

"I think he's gonna be ok." Keita finally said in a relieved voice "now Asui, can I have my hand back?"

Satsuki was than enlightened to the fact that she had grabbed Keita's hand as they watched Koro push his bone back into his leg.

"Can I have my hand back too Satsuki?" Eri spoke up in an equally joking tone that Keita used when he asked for his hand back.

"Sorry guys."

"The next match will be Class 1-A's Keita Awata, Versus Class 1-A's Ban Ciel."

"Well. looks like it's My turn." Keita said as he got up creating a bubble for him to sit on.

 **IN THE HALLWAY:**

"Goodluck Ciel." Keita said in a cheerful tone of voice. He was clearly excited for his first match in the sports festival.

"Same to you Awata." Ban said in a calm and proper voice, though it was obvious he was barely holding in his excitement as well.

"Call me Keita."

The two than froze as they saw Train walking proudly to the seating area. Honestly both of them were still incredibly mad at him for acting so carelessly during the first preliminary round. Train walked past them Either not noticing them or not caring about them. Either way it was clear he was proud of his victory despite the fact that if Koro didn't have his regeneration quirk, he would be critically injured, or even dead. Which only made them even more mad at him.

"Ciel let's make a deal." Kieta said once he was sure that train was out of earshot. "No matter what let's both go out there and do our best. No hard feelings after. And after our match the winner between the two of this will go forward until we fight Albarn, and than proceed to win the sports festival."

"Deal." and with that the two headed off toward the ring.

 **KAORUKO:**

After watching the swift defeat of Koro senai (the match was less than 7 seconds) she started to get nervous at the reveal that Keita was next. Sure she had trained with him for this, but she saw what Bans quirk allowed him to do. Ban could easily just open up a portal in the arena and just send Keita out of the ring before he had the chance to react.

"Good luck Keita" was all she could bring herself to say.

 **AND WITH THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS COME TO A CLOSE. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO ALWAYS GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


	32. Keita VS Ban part 1

"Keita's bubble girl's little brother right?" Ochako asked as Izuku as the two of them watched Keita and Ban walk into the arena. For the match to begin.

"Yeah that's right. Though their quirks are incredibly different." Izuku said as he remembered the day that Kaoruko brought Keita in to the office when he was still an intern. As he looked on the screen it was obvious that Keita had changed quite a bit. Keita had put on quite a bit of muscle from when he was 6. He was also taller, and had a much more cheerful look on his face now.

 **IN THE ARENA:**

Keita and Ban stared eachother down with obvious intensity but also a playful excitement for this fight.

The buzzer went off, and the fight was on. Keita formed a tirade of bubbles all around him, while Ban opened up a vortex for him to get to Keita more easily. This made sense but the thing that caught Keita off guard was why he only put the vortexes 5 feet apart. Why not just open a portal to right infront of Keita in order for an actual fight, or better yet why not just send Keita out of the ring with his quirk. Keita decided to test out his theory as he acted quickly.

"Hey Ciel." Keita said calling out to the portal wielder who had just landed on the ground, suddenly confused as to why he just called him out in the middle of the fight. Even more confusing, why did Keita just form a whole bunch of bubbles on his uniform to create a sort of bubble cape and hood thing.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever seen Doctor Strange?"

This question caused everyone to sweat drop. Of all the things to ask in the middle of a fight with a 20 minute time limit. Ban however decided to play along in order to work Keita's somewhat horrible timing of this question into his strategy as he took a step forward.

"No..." Ban said playing dumb as he took a step forward "Why exactly would you ask a question of such unimportance in the middle of a fight."

"Well, you see for some reason my sister hates it."

 **STEP**

"And I don't understand why."

 **STEP**

"I mean it has a character that does this." Keita finished the sentance as he put one arm behind his back, and moved the other in a circular motion, over and over again, as fast as he could.

As soon as Ban saw what Keita was really doing he froze. The bubbles that keita had made at the beginning of the fight, had started spinning. Now they didn't look like bubbles so much as they did drills.

"Shit." Ban said as he quickly jumped forward to get with in three feet of Keita and opened a portal beneath Keita's feet.

"Shoot." Keita shouted, as he fell through the vortex beneath his feet.

"I suggest you admit defeat my friend." Ban said as he watched Keita fall, before quickly jumping out of the way of several bubbles, that had gone flying at him.

Keita had to admit, this was a pretty cool strategy. Get him stuck in and endless loop, and force him to surrender. But there was still one thing that didn't quite make sense.

"Hey Ciel. I have one more more question." Keita said as he created a bubble below him, so that he could bounce out of the loop that Ban had created with his portals. "Why would you try to make me surrender instead of just sending me out of the ring." Keita asked this as he quickly generated a bubble below one of his feet as he took as he took a step toward Ban, and making it explode to gain more speed.

With in a second he was a few inches away from Ban who had just barely managed to block the kick that he had thrown at Ban "unless, that's the limit of your quirk." Keita finished with a playful grin on his face.

Ban quickly smiled back as he responded to Keita's deduction. "You know Keita, I just can't figure you out. Your always messing around, and cracking jokes, in a way that kind of paints you as an idiot, but you also manage to figure out just about everything about my quirk in about a minute and a half time, completely counter my strategies and get us into a deadlock situation. Yet you are still one of the most likable people I've ever met, despite the fact that your personality type usually annoys me." and Ban was being truthful. Keita was the type of person that usually annoyed him, but in this case he actually really liked Keita, and knew just how amazing of a hero he could become. That said he was still determined to win, and Keita had made one fatal mistake.

Keita had gotten reckless and got up close to Ban. Now Ban could drop Keita into a portal he'd make beneathe his feet like he did earlier, except this time they would be too close together for Keita to do anything to escape, he would than proceed to repeat the process over and over again without letting Keita's feet touch the ground until eventually Keita would land outside of the ring, allowing Ban to win the match, and go onto the next round to eventually win the tournament.

Ban smiled as He clenched his right hand into a fist, before releasing his fist, finding his mark, and closing his left fist to open a portal beneathe Keita's feet again.

 **AND THAT WILL DO IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS UL-**

" **WAIT, WAIT WAIT WAIT, YOUR JUST GOING TO END IT LIKE THAT?"**

 **OH DEADPOOL. I'M SORRY COULD YOU REPEAT THAT?**

" **WELL IT'S JUST THAT THIS FEELS LIKE A DUMB PLACE TO END A CHAPTER, DOESN'T IT."**

 **LOOK I'M SORRY BUT THIS SPRING BREAK I WAS BUSY, AND DIDN'T GET A WHOLE LOT OF WRITING TIME IN. PLEASE CUT ME SOME SLACK ON THIS ONE.**

" **FINE. BUT I GET TO DO THE END OF CHAPTER SPEAL YOU ALWAYS DO."**

 **DEAL**

" **GREAT. NOW, BOYS, GIRLS, PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LATEST CHAPTER OF A CRINGEY FANFICTION PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

 ***FACE PALM* THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES.**


	33. KEITA VS BAN part 2

Eri, Kota, and Satsuki sat there in shock. Keita had seemingly thrown his original keep your distance strategy out of the window for a full frontal attack.

"Why isn't he keeping his distance? Or at least staying in the air, and trying to keep himself out of Ciels distance?" Satsuki asked in confusion to his strategy.

"Maybe he has a strategy that doesn't involve him being in the air." Kota said albeit slightly unsure of himself.

"Why are they holding that position like that?" Eri asked confused. "The kick really didn't do anything, and Ciel doesn't seem to be holding Keita's foot."

"And why hasn't Ciel closed his two portals there yet?" Satsuki asked as she pointed to the two portals that were on the other end of the arena, and completely useless at the moment.

 **BAN AND KEITA:**

"What the." Ban said in confusion, as he tried to open a portal under Keita "It's not working."

Ban pushed Keita away, onto the ground as Ban tried to close the portal and open it. He repeated this process for several more seconds.

"This usually works."

"Well performance anxiety." Keita said as he pushed himself up from the ground. "It's not uncommon."

This remark caused Ban to give Keita the evil eye "was that seriously necessary?"

"No, but I didn't want to miss the oppurtunity to make a wise-crack." Keita said in response with a devilish grin.

Ban ignored this response to go back to trying to close the portal.

" **WHY AREN'T YOU GUY'S FIGHTING!?** " someone in the audience yelled in anger.

" **YEAH THIS IS A FIGHT AND YOU ONLY GOT 8 MINUTES LEFT!** " another one yelled.

As soon as he heard that Ban punched keita right in the face, causing him to take a step back while holding his mouth.

"OW! Did you close the portals?" Keita asked

"No. but there's 8 minutes left, and we promised earlier we'd go all out no matter what." Ban said as he threw another punch at Keita, which Keita dodged with a step to the right, before delivering a kick to Ban's face causing him to stumble.

Ban quickly ran Keita to throw another punch only for that punch to be met with air as Keita quickly moved his head out of the way. Ban smiled as he opened his hand that he already thrown, while simultaneously throwing another punch at Kieta. Keita reacted in the same way to how he did before by moving his head out of the way, only to have his hair grabbed from the other side of his head, and to have his head pulled down, while Ban knee'd him in the face. Ban than spun around and kicked Keita so hard in the chest he flew backward five feet hitting the ground twice, like a skipping stone.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH** " Keita let out a blood curdling scream. When he hit the ground the first time both of his shoulder blades dislocated, and relocated when he landed on the ground the second time. Both were incredibly painful.

Ban Quickly looked at the clock. There were 7 minutes left. "Not alot of time." Ban thought to himself.

Keita was in trouble. He knew it. And Ban definately knew it. Keita clenched onto his left shoulder. For some reason it was still in pain. He probably was going to have to get it looked at. Keita looked around the arena, while whiping some blood from his nose, as he looked around for a strategy to use, or even a life line. Anything would be enough. Suddenly he saw it, his great weapon.

Ban was getting closer by the second so he had to work quickly as he started spinning his hand, as quickly as he could to try and prevent Ban from seeing what he was doing.

 **ERI, KOTA, AND SATSUKI:**

"Is he hurt?" Satsuki asked with concern. "Why isn't he getting up."

"What's he doing with his injured arm?" Eri asked both worried, and confused.

All around them the rest of their classmates were trying to figure out why Keita wasn't moving. He was fully concious and was inchworming himself away to try and regroup. Of course Ban was quickly closing in on him to throw him out of the ring.

"Hey guys." Kota finally spoke up catching his classmates attention "Is it just me or are the bubbles in the air starting to pick up speed again."

 **KEITA AND BAN:**

Ban was now less than 3 meters away from Keita who was still pushing himself away by his feet. Though Ban didn't notice that Keita was quickly rotating his hand as fast he could, or that the few bubbles left in the air from earlier were spinning faster and faster.

Ban took one more step forward, as Keita with all of his strength, Threw his hands up into the air, and slammed them down to the ground as hard as he could bringing the last of the bubbles down onto Ban.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH." Keita yelled in pain both from his arms slamming against the cement ground, and the fact that it seemed that one of his shoulders didn't relocate completely.

The bubbles went flying down towards Ban like torpedo's with spinning drill bits attached to the noses of them, Ban tried to dodge them, but only managed to dodge the first one before being hit with the rest of the bubbles.

Keita struggled to push himself up from the ground. He wasn't going to lie, he was hurting all over. All he could feel all over his body were aches and pains, he honestly really badly wanted to just go and sleep the pain off. But he couldn't, there were still 5 minutes left of this fight, and he had not yet knocked Ban out of the ring. Keita started stretching his arms to try and ease the pain, before he jumped into the air, and generated a bubble for him to stand on.

Ban stumbled up from the ground. He was hurt all over and he had lost all feeling in his left arm which was obviously dislocated from the way it was limp and the palm of his hand was facing the wrong way.

The two of them stood there for several seconds just staring at each other. They were both tired, and hurting beyond all belief, they both looked like they could collapse at any second, but everyone in the crowd was focused on something else. Despite all the obvious pain they were in there was still a fire that burned bright within their eyes. A fire that said they could keep going. A fire that grew even stronger as soon as the two of them simultaneously said…

"Let's finish this."

Ban lunged at Keita, while Keita flew the bubble he was standing on at Ban. As soon as the two of them were three feet apart Keita exploded the bubble he was standing on to gain just a little more speed before he spun around and attempted to kick Ban in the face. Something Ban responded to by ducking underneathe, and throwing an uppercut towards Keita's face. Keita quickly moved his head to the side and grabbed Bans arm to pull himself in closely to knee Ban in the face.

Ban lingered backward slightly before Keita threw a fist back into Bans face causing him to need to take another step back to try and regroup himself.

Unfortunately Keita wasn't having any of it as he started moving in closer and just started wailing. Ban responded in turn wailing on him as well. At this point both of them were done trying to be strategic. They only had two minutes left before the match was over neither of them were sure what would happen if a fight ended in a draw but neither of them wanted to find out. Ban through another uppercut connecting with Keita's throat but Keita refused to back down. Keita punched Ban in the face before jumping in the air and kicking ban in the stomach sending him backwards, and also knocking the wind out of him.

Ban pushed himself up from the ground, he didn't care that he was having trouble breathing from that kick all he knew was that he was right by the border now, and if he got knocked down he'd lose the match, but he had finally come up with a strategy to turn the tables.

If he could just get Keita to do the same thing Midoriya did to that Shinigami girl from gen- ed except have it so that he would be thrown farther inside the ring he might be able to win the fight.

Keita quickly pushed himself up from the ground and looked at the clock. There were fifty seconds left. He had to work quickly if he was going to win this as he quickly ran at Ban who was getting ready to throw a punch at him. Keita jumped right at Ban and landed right in front of him.

Ban was ready as he threw the punch at Keita. Keita jumped backwards away from Bans fist before snapping his fingers. All Ban could do was watch in horror as he was thrown off balance from what Keita did while 20 bubbles grew from an almost unseeable size to have a diameter of 1 meter, and exploded. Sending Ban into the air, and out of the ring.

"KEITA AWATA WINS!"

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. I WAS BUSY WITH QUITE A FEW THINGS. THAT ASIDE, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


	34. comforting an overly concerned soul

"KEITA AWATA WINS!"

The voice of Chargebolt boomed through the loudspeaker, as a thunderous applause ran throughout the entire crowd, while Keita took the time to saunter over to his classmate who was now lying on the floor. Keita was in a lot of pain, and it was pretty obvious the same was true for Ban, who was struggling to even get up.

Keita walked outside of the bounds and offered his hand to Ban to help him up. "That was awesome." Keita said with a cheerful look on his face. Something that Ban couldn't disagree with.

"It certainly was."

The next thing Keita did was snap his fingers, before a highpitched boom went through the air. It was a little difficult to hear as the audience was only now starting to calm down. "There, you should be able to close your portals now."

Ban tried to, and it worked like a charm.

"You… You..." Ban said looking at Keita in shock. This wasn't something he was expecting. "You had planned this from the very beginning."

"Not all of it. Just the making you unable to use your quirk part. That however went exactly as planned." Keita said with a smile. All Ban could do was smile back, he really didn't understand this guy.

With that the headed through the same gate where Recovery girl was standing, before she gave them each a kiss on the cheek, almost immediately the pain in Keita's shoulder had disappeared. After a quick thanks to recovery girl the two of them headed back to the bleachers.

"How exactly did you know my quirks weakness?" Ban asked as they were walking down the hall.

"I didn't really know, I just kind of figured because of how during the calvary match, I saw Albarn grab your hand during the cavalry battle, and I wondered why you didn't close the portals, to make him let go, so I figured you couldn't when there was something between the gates of those portals."

 **IN THE HOSPITAL:**

All around the room were beds with unconsious and people. Everyone in that room had either been knocked out when Train triggered that mass explosion or had to be given sedatives in order to help them rest while they were getting patched up.

Eve scarlet finally groaned as she lifted her eyes open. All she could see for the moment was the pure white ceiling above her. She slowly shifted her eyes to the left to see Silica sitting in the bed right beside her looking at her phone with headphones in. She was still badly injured but it was clear she'd be ok. After a few moments of silence Eve finally decided to speak up.

"Sil..." Eve said just loud enough for Silica to hear her through the headphones.

Eve wasn't sure what to expect when silica noticed she was awake now, but a giant bandage on the opposite side of her face which had gone red from the blood certainly wasn't it. Neither was the look of surprise, than relief and than straight to happiness that went on her face in a quick cycle, before Silica struggled to push herself off of the bed and wrapped her arms around Eve in a hug.

"Thank god your ok." Silica said as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm so sorry"

Eve was confused with the tears "why are you apologizing?"

"Because I failed…. On that day of the entrance exam… when I found out how you nearly died I promised I wouldn't let that happen again for as long as we were in U.A… but when that explosion went off… I froze up and you jumped in front of me."

Eve froze. She hadn't been expecting this from Silica. Sure Silica had said that she would keep Eve safe from harm while they were attending UA, but she thought that was meant in an 'I got your back' sort of way. Not an 'I won't let anything bad happen to you no matter what' sort of way.

Eve wrapped her arms around her childhood friend, as a way of reassurance before she finally asked the other question on her mind. "Is this why you refused to leave my side no matter what during the USJ?"

Silica didn't answer. She knew Eve already knew the answer, and Eve was starting to cry as well. All she could feel was sadness that her best friend since kindergarten was feeling this way.

"Look Sili." Eve started using the other nickname she had for silica (Sil is what Eve usually calls her, Sili is for when they are talking about something serious.) "I'm grateful that you would go to such lengths for me, but you trying to do this, it's impossible. No matter what happens there will be times when I have to get hurt. Getting hurt is part of the job when it comes to being a hero, I can't just keep myself from ever getting hurt, and you shouldn't try either. Plenty of good things come from people getting hurt. The only reason I was even able to meet you was because I was getting hurt from bullies pulling my tail." Eve said softly before taking a quick stop for a few seconds to wrap her tail around Silica, before she finally continued.

"I really do appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, but having a persons back goes both ways. I will also have your back when ever I can, so please don't feel upset because you froze up for a second. I want to keep you safe as well, so please, stop crying." Eve said as she started to let the tears she had been holding back flow down her face.

"Ok…." Silica said with a sniff "Eve, can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Of course we can." Eve said as she finally stopped crying as well, and a smile grew on her face as the two of them lay there on Eves hospital bed.

"By the way what were you watching on your phone?" Eve asked after a few minutes of silence between the two lead to the question to pop onto her head.

"The sports festival. So far Midoriya, Albarn, and Awata have made it through, and the next fight has probably already started." Silica said trying her best to not cry again.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Eve asked curiously.

"I don't know," Silica said quietly "but we can find out."

Silica and Eve released from the embrace they had been in for several minutes now, as Silica got up to grab her phone, while Eve scooched over a little bit, so that the two of them could lie on the bed. Silica lay down on the bed next to Eve. the two of them put one of the earbuds into their ears and put the sports festival back onto Silica's phone. As the two of them watched the sports festival go on.

 **AT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL:**

The rest of the fights in the first round, went rather well. The next few matches after Keita vs Ban went as follows:

Liz Thompson VS Rye Kubo

Liz Thompson quickly transformed into her dragon mode and gently swatted Rye out of the ring.

"LIZ THOMPSON WINS!"

Mai Zuko VS Yota Arisawa

Yota Arisawa shot blasters out of his hands toward Mai Zuko over and over again. Unfortunately he was no match for Mai who quickly transformed her body into water, and jumped on top of Yota surrounding his head in water making him unable to breathe, leaving Yota with no choice but to surrender

"MAI ZUKO WINS!"

Sumire Moka vs Asta Yuno

Sumire quickly wrapped her quirk around Asta's body and roughly placed him outside of the ring before he could use his control of wind to send her flying out of the ring herself.

"SUMIRE MOKA WINS!"

"And now our next match will be..." Chargebolt said through the intercom as the names of the next two competitors appeared "Class 1-A's Kota Izumi VS Class 1-A's Gaia Champloo."

"Well looks like it's your turn Izumi." Keita said, stating the obvious "good luck."

"Good luck." Eri said with a smile.

"Good luck." Satsuki said quietly.

"Thanks you guys." Kota said with a rare smile on his face. No one bothered to say anything to Gaia seeing as she for some reason had decided to sit away from everyone in class 1-A. As Kota walked up the stairs several other people wished him luck to which he gave his thanks before he walked into the tunnel.

As soon as he knew he was out of sight from everyone he started to run for the arena. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited or didn't care for the sports festival. In all honesty he couldn't be more excited, but he had worked hard since the beginning of the school year to make everyone around him think that he was uncaring, and it was bad enough that he had slipped up a couple of times (such as everytime Eri did, or said something cute. Though he didn't know why). He started to pick up the pace as he reached the stairway that would lead him to the arena.

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW I'M KINDA SKIMMING ON HOW MANY FIGHTS THAT YOU GUYS SEE, BUT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WOULD BE GOING ON FOREVER IF I PUT 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS FOR EVERY SINGLE FIGHT AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET TO THE PARTS OF THIS STORY THAT EVERYONE WOULD ACTUALLY WANT TO READ. ASIDE FROM THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	35. Kota Vs Gaia

"Come on Kota, you can do it Kid." Shino cheered from the comfort of her living room. She had taken the day off work as a hero to watch Kota participate in the sports festival. She would have liked for the rest of the team to be here with her, but unfortunately they couldn't make it so it was just her. She may not have known what this Gaia Champloo girls quirk was, but she knew that Kota would do his best, and she would be watching him all the way to the end.

 **IN THE UA STANDS:**

"This is going to be awesome" Keita said with a smile on his face as he sat down, having just come back from the water fountain to refill his water bottle.

"Yeah." Satsuki said quietly. She too was also incredibly excited for this match. She didn't really get the chance to see Kota fight at the USJ like she did with Keita, nor did she know his fighting style, like with Eri. This was going to be interesting.

"I'm so excited. I wonder who's gonna win." Eri said while giddy in her chair not even noticing the glare she was receiving, from Train.

Horihiko Inoue had honestly lost all interest in the fights, as he came back with a pencil, and sketchbook, and started drawing, some awesome gory pictures. Touka seemed to have more interest in the pictures he drew than the actual fights everyone was participating in.

Kota, and Gaia both entered into the arena from opposite sides of the doors, and walked up the stairs. The two of them stood there waiting for the buzzer to go off to start the match.

"Her quirk allows her to hear everything, to the point where she doesn't have eyes anymore." Kota thought to himself as he stood waiting for the buzzer. "If I'm going to beat her, I'll need to come off strong as soon as the buzzer goes off."

Finally the buzzer went off. Just as it did, Kota ran toward Gaia. he could see the slight irritation from the buzzing on her face as she cringed at the noise. Kota got up close to her and threw a left hook at her face. An attempt which ended in failure as she skillfully pushed it out of the way, before she uppercut him in the jaw, than performed a spin kick right into Kota's gut.

Kota had to admit, that hurt, a lot, but Kota quickly pulled himself up from the ground, and went right back to attacking her. Kota threw a left hook which she easily dodged, ducked under a right hook, before she jumped and kneed him in the face.

Kota staggered backwards, while holding his hand to his nose. Gaia had hit him hard, and it was painful. He could feel as blood leaked out of it like a faucet. Kota continued on for the full frontal assault. The second he threw a punch for Gaia's face she grabbed his fist and used it to pull him into her fist, punching him in his already damaged nose.

Kota hit the ground hard. He was just about to get up, only for Gaia to run right at him and kick him in the gut, causing him to vomit slightly as he rolled three feet away from Gaia, to try and regroup himself.

Gaia wasn't having it however as she jumped right back onto him and started hitting him over and over again. Kota tried to block the punches, but with each and every single punch he tried to block, Gaia found an opening and hit Kota there.

Kota was getting sick of the constant punches to the face. Kota quickly threw his hand into Gaia's face before she could react, and sprayed water up her nose. The sudden feeling of water going into her nose caused Gaia to stop punching Kota, as she inhaled through her Mouth while trying to get the water out, Kota did not let this opportunity go to waste, as he pulled one of his legs out from under Gaia, and kicked her off of him, pushed himself off of the ground, and threw a kick at Gaia's face. Gaia dodged Kota's foot, grabbed his leg threw him over, and started to hit him some more.

"How is this even happening?" Kota thought to himself as he started to get annoyed from constantly getting hit "I get that her quirk allows her senses to be stronger without her eyes, but I should still be able to block a few of the hits she throws."

And he was right. He should have at least been able to block a few of the attacks she hit him with. Especially with how it looked like she was just wailing on him a few moments before, but they weren't. Each attack seemed calculated, and hit a specific target that she aimed for as she hit him.

Kota didn't have much time to react, he quickly sprayed water back into her face a second time. This time he had focused a little more pressure into one place of his palm, shooting Gaia away from him with water pressure relative to that of a power hose, shooting at maximum pressure.

Kota stood up. He put his hand to his mouth and saw that it was bleeding. She really did a number on him in the first three minutes of the fight. And the most she had done to her was send her flying, and shoot water up her nose.

If he was going to win this fight, he was going to need to keep her from getting on top of him again, and hitting him like that over and over again. He also couldn't afford to let her hit him again. He would have loved to say that he had fought people that hit him harder before, but he couldn't. In reality despite the people he had gotten into fights with in middle, and junior highschool, Gaia's punches were way more powerful.

He watched as Gaia got up to her feet, and as soon as she was standing on her own two feet, he charged. He had an idea on how to beat her, but he would have to tire her out first, and make her desperate enough to get a little reckless.

Gaia knew Kota was coming at her immediately as he charged. She swept her leg behind her and followed through, prepared to kick him in the face, and knock him down again.

To her surprise, Kota slid down underneath her leg, making sure to hit her in the back of the knee with his forearm as he did, and quickly pushed himself up to his feet safely past her.

Gaia quickly turned around and threw a punch at Kota, who just barely dodged the attack. Gaia quickly threw a second attack, which Kota blocked, before delivering a quick punch to the gut.

Kota than quickly ducked underneathe Gaia's attempt at a punch, than quickly elbowed Gaia in the throat, than grabbed her by the back of the head, and kneed her in the face, causing her to take a few steps backwards from him.

Gaia quickly recovered by stepping forward and performing a swing kick in an attempt to get Kota back onto the ground, only for Kota to Catch her foot and throw her away.

Gaia fell onto her back on the ground, as she got up to her feet Kota took a step backwards. He knew that if he were to attack her head on like that, he'd lose. He needed to keep up with his strategy of big defense small offence.

Gaia ran at him again, swinging her leg into the air again, to which Kota caught again. What Kota wasn't expecting was for Gaia to grab the top of his head, and knee him in the face, using his hands holding her foot, and his head as a springboard, sending Kota to the ground.

"Thanks for the hand." Gaia said quietly while she smiled slightly.

Gaia would be lying if she said that she actually wasn't having fun doing this sort of thing. She was also impressed with how good he was doing. From what she could tell, he wasn't very skilled in hand to hand combat, yet he seemed to be doing well. She stood there as she watched Kota get up from the ground, and get ready to fight her again.

Gaia ran at him again, and delivered an uppercut to his face, knocking his hat off of his head, only for him to quickly recover, grabbing Gaia by the shoulders and delivering a swift, and hard headbutt, right into Gaia's face, knocking her back.

Gaia staggered to stay up. She felt her forehead, she was bleeding, and from her quirk, she could tell that kota was bleeding as well.

Kota looked up at the clock. there was still 8 minutes left of the fight, he could do this. He had to win. He thought back to the USJ, where he watched Deku beat Muscular once again, with only his strength quirk, despite what the many rumors that had been a big topic of conversation on the internet, Deku hadn't done **THAT**.when he saw how Deku did that, he discovered a knew goal. He didn't just want to be a good hero like Deku, Kota wanted to surpass him, and this match in the sports festival, was his very first step. He was going to go as far as he could in the sports festival, and show everyone watching the sports festival, that like Deku, He Was Here.

Kota ran at Gaia, prepared to grab her. She responded to this by throwing a punch right into his face knocking him off balance, and causing him to release water from his palm, right into her face, and into her eye holes.

Gaia lowered her head in an attempt to get the water out of her eye holes, when not all of it left, she started shaking her head to get the last of it out.

"Sorry about that." Kota said quietly, and genuinely concerned, as he cringed at the sight of water dripping from her eyes like that. "Is it safe for water to go into eyeholes like that?"

"No, it stings even worse than just getting water in your eyes." Gaia said as she got the last of the water out of her eye sockets, and was ready to fight again.

Kota got into a fighting stance "Let's finish this."

"Gladly." Gaia responded quietly as she cracked her neck

Gaia and Kota ran at each other, while Kota threw a fist to try and hit Gaia for it to hit nothing as she performed a flip right over top of Kota, landing on the other side of him, and kicked him in the back of the shins as hard as her could, knocking him down on one knee, before she pushed her body into the air with her hands, using the ground as a springboard to kick him in the face before he could even react to what had just happened.

Kota was sent flying 3 feet as he made a fist with one of his hands, put his fist into the palm of his other hand, opened a small gap in his fist, and began concentrating.

Kota quickly pulled himself off of the ground, while making sure to not break any focus, from the palm of his hand. Even while fighting Gaia he would need to keep concentration. These were the thoughts that came into his mind as he closed his hand around his fist, to make an ever constant reminder that he would also need to focus on what he was planning.

Gaia ran at him, and swung a fist at him, to which he dodged, only for him to just barely dodge a kick to the gut, before he was hit straight across in the nose. Kota did not back down as he swung his foot, kicking Gaia in the shoulder, causing her to back down for a second only for her to charge right back at him.

Kota refused to let Gaia hit him a gain as he continued to dodge the merciless onslaught of attacks that Gaia threw at him. Gaia continued to throw punches and kicks at Kota, until Kota ducked underneathe her fist, and elbowed her in the throat.

 **BAKUGOU, AND RAZOR:**

"Wow, this is getting good." Razor said as he stood there watching the fight. "What have you been teaching, everyone?"

"I didn't teach them anything. They figured this all out on their own. Even with the Izumi brat I just gave him a demonstration on adding more pressure to his quirk before he releases." Bakugou said with a smile on his face, trying so flipping hard to hide the pride he had been feeling so far for the class he had been substituting for.

"Admit it." Razor said with a knowing smile "teaching them is way better than being able to curse."

"So what if it is?" Bakugou asked quietly.

"Well, it certainly helps you to keep an eye on the ships you bet against Pinky, and I. who knows, if your smart about it, you could try to tip the odds in your favour to win the 200 bucks."

"I'm not going to interfere in the bet." Bakugou said with restrained anger "I'm gonna get that money fair and square."

"Good to know." Razor said quietly "Now keep an eye on the match. With the way Izumi is fighting, it looks like he's trying to do that thing you showed him."

 **KOTA:**

Kota continued to try dodge each, and every single attack that was thrown at him, while some of them did hit him, he continued to move, never letting his focus on what he was really doing break.

"I always thought this was a stupid thing to say." Kota said out loud for Gaia to hear. "Seriously a hero telling someone to do something like that. It's not very heroic, but since I'm ripping off one of his final attacks, I might as well rip this off as well"

Kota swung underneathe Gaias fist, and jumped away before she could elbow him. He was now right behind her, while she was three feet away from the barrier.

"DIE!" Kota shouted as he turned around before Gaia could react, and finally released his quirk.

Water shot out of the palms of his hands like a fire hydrant had broken. Hitting Gaia hard enough, and sending her flying out of the ring.

"Kota Izumi wins!"

 **WOW! I'M GONNA BE HONEST WRITING THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EASY. COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR THIS ONE TO GO WAS DIFFICULT. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	36. Satsuki vs Junji

**HEY GUYS. I'M BACK.**

 **JUST A REALIST: THANK YOU FOR POINTING THAT OUT. FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS I HAD PLANNED TO JUST MAKE IT A FUN SILLY STORY WITH ALL THE STUDENTS MAINLY JUST HANGING OUT WITH EACH OTHER, BUT THAN I CHANGED THAT TO THE STORY LINE WITH THE NEW VILLAIN ORGANIZATION, AND EVERYTHING ELSE, BUT I FORGOT TO CHANGE THE SUMMARY TO BETTER DESCRIBE THE STORY, I'VE FIXED THAT MISTAKE NOW.**

 **SORRY ABOUT THAT. NOW LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY.**

Kota turned off his quirk, the second he heard The pro hero chargebolt shout into the Intercom, that he had won, and just stood there for a few seconds. He watched Gaia stand up from the ground.

He quickly wiped some more blood from his nose as he walked over to her to see if she was ok, but before he could even say anything, she just turned and walked away.

"Good match. Good luck with the rest of the sports festival." Gaia said quietly as she walked away through the gateway that she had originally entered the stadium, this time unable to hide her smile.

Kota did the same.

"All right everyone, let's move onto the final match." Earphone jack said through the intercom. As the screen showed who the next participants that would be fighting were.

"And now the final match of this round will be Satsuki Asui VS Junji Eto."

"Good luck Satsuki." Eri said with a smile, before turning behind her seat, and wishing luck to Junji.

"Good luck guys." Kota said as he lowered his cap over his head.

"Good luck." Keita said with a smile on his face as he gave a thumbs up to the two final participants of the finals round.

 **FROPPY:**

"So it's finally Satsuki's turn." Tsuyu said outloud to no one in particular with a smile.

She remembered how phsyched Satsuki had been the last time they spoke to each other on the phone.

"Good luck Satsuki." she said quietly to herself as she picked up her glass of root beer and took a sip of it.

 **IN THE ARENA:**

Satsuki, and Junji stared at each other from across the ring, and as soon as the buzzer went off the two of them lunged at each other, Junji used his spider legs to push himself into the air while Satsuki Leapt into the air, and threw a punch. The fight was on.

Junji swung one of his spider legs at Satsuki, only for her to grab the leg that was thrown at her, and used it to pull herself in and kick Junji in the face. Junji just barely managed to catch her foot, only to catch a fist to his face from a right hook from Satsuki.

Junji landed on his feet, while Satsuki did the same, only for her to jump right at Junji and kick him in the face a second time sending him flying three feet closer to the border. Junji did not back down, he ran at Satsuki and quickly threw a punch at her, only for her to step out of the way, to which he jumped into the air, and used one of his spider legs to swing and kick Satsuki. Satsuki fell onto her back to dodge the leg, and then bounced off her hands using the ground as a spring board, to deliver a swift kick into Junji's gut.

Junji hit the ground hard. He was in disbelief, was this the same Satsuki that he had been going to classes with, he remembered when he first met her, she had been the only one (despite how it was usually always two) in class 1-A to get in via reccomendation, he was honestly surprised by this. Satsuki was so quiet and shy, that he had actually questioned her abilities, and now he was paying the price. This girl was making fighting seem like childs play, he hadn't even been able to land a single hit on her, and even if he had managed to block it she managed to turn the tables. She was that good.

 **IN THE STANDS:**

"Whoa, she's good." that was the thought running through the heads of every single person watching the fight.

"Huh, she's better than I would have thought." Train thought to himself.

"I did not see that coming." Kota said in shock. Just about every single other match had been at least close, but with Satsuki she hadn't even been hit yet, and Junji looked like a man in a sweat shop from this fight, it hadn't even been 5 minutes since the fight started.

"Did you know she was **THAT** good at fighting?" Keita asked Eri. he had known she was good at fighting, from how she had beaten seven villains that had chased her into the water at the USJ, but he didn't think she would be this amazing, at it.

"She's even better when she's in water." Eri said with a smile on her face as she watched her friend show everyone just why she got in via reccomendation "And that's saying something." Eri continued as she pointed onto the stage as Junji got up, ran at Satsuki, only for her to perform a round house kick to the face.

"So who's stronger at fighting, You or Asui?"

Eri turned her head to look at the question Keita gave her, that was never a question that she would expect from him. But it was a good question. Keita seemed to notice the surprised look on her face so he added "you don't have to answer, just curious."

"Well," Eri spoke up "The two of us used to spar together all the time, and everytime we did, I was completely and utterly defeated."

 **SATSUKI AND JUNJI:**

Junji had finally managed to get the upper hand, by delivering a punch straight into Satsuki's gut, than using his spider legs to pin her down on the ground and started hitting her harder.

Satsuki kept her eyes closed and braced for the impact, not that it did her any good as either way. Junji really had a good punch, and with each impact she somehow felt even more pain from his punches before.

As she continued to get hit with each and every single punch, she blocked out all the pain, and focused on getting out of this situation. Her sleeves, and pants had been stabbed by Junji's spider legs, which were now stuck in the ground. She would have to be quick with this as soon as she started to tear herself free from the spider legs.

Satsuki braced herself for the next punch, while she quickly grabbed the spider legs sticking through her sleeves, they felt kind of like steel. That was her thought right before she got hit in the face again. As soon as she felt the impact of the punch, she tore her pants legs from the spider legs, brought them up from behind Junji, and kicked him in the back of the head with both feet.

Junji was distracted by Satsuki kicking him just long enough for Satsuki to tear her arms free from the other to Spider legs, and delivered a swift uppercut straight into his chin, than pulled her legs out from underneath him, and kicked him away from her.

Satsuki picked herself up from the ground, her nose was bleeding, and the sleeves, and her pants were slightly torn. Satsuki wiped some of the blood off of her face, and went back to fighting Junji.

Junji pushed himself off the ground, recovering from the stun he felt at Satsuki breaking out so quickly, and just barely dodged Satsuki's attack, and attempted to kick Satsuki, only for her to swing out of the way and elbow him across the face. Junji swung one of his spider legs at Satsuki, only for her to grab it, and use it to pull Junji into a head butt.

"God, she's ruthless in a fight." Junji thought to himself as he tried to recover from the head butt.

Satsuki rubbed the red mark on her head caused by the headbutt, while she ran at Junji and threw a punch at him, to which he blocked with his arm and tried to hit her again with one of his spider legs. Satsuki quickly jumped back from the attack, while shooting her toungue out, and wrapping it around Junji's waist, Pulling him straight into a shoe to the face.

Junji hit the ground but quickly used his spider legs to backward somersault himself back to his feet. Satsuki ran at him once again and punched him in the jaw, causing him to take a few steps back in an attempt to get away from Satsuki, who wasn't having any of it as she ran right into junji, and began to deliver a barrage of hits and kicks, to wherever she could hit junji.

Junji took another step back, as Satsuki continued to mercilessly hit and kick at Junji, while Junji couldn't even recover in order to fight back, no openings were being given. It was just Satsuki going at him as hard as she could, while he could only try to block, and step away from her.

Until the Match was stopped by one realization that Junji made, in the merciless barrage, he failed to notice how close he was to the boundary line, and now, he had just stepped over it.

"Class 1-A's Junji Eto has stepped out of bounds, Class 1-A's Satsuki Asui wins!" Chargebolt yelled through the intercom.

And with that the final fight of the first round of battles ended. And the students who would be moving onto the next round were

Eri Midoriya

Train Albarn

Keita Awata

Liz Thompson

Mai Zuko

Sumire Moka

Kota Izumi

Satsuki Asui

"Now than." Earphone Jack said through the intercom "it's time for the next round of battles, after a short break."

 **WELL, IT'S NICE TO FINALLY GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO EXPAND ON SATSUKI'S SKILLS AT FIGHTING FOR A WHILE NOW, AND I'M GLAD I WAS ABLE TO DO THAT IN THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAA!**


	37. Wager

Everyone in the stands sat in their seats after finishing the break for the next round of the tournament. A few years ago the faculty had switched out the standard, winner vs winner match, for a newer system that involved each battle with the exception of the final match being chosen at random. Everyone watched the big screen as the first two names for the next match appeared:

Class 1-A's Keita Awata Vs class 1-B's Liz Thompson.

"For the first match of our next round, we have Keita Awata, Vs, Liz Thompson"

"Good luck Keita." Satsuki said quietly.

"Yeah, good luck." Eri said smiling

"See ya after the match." Kota said as he brought his hat down to cover his eyes more.

"Yeah. unless I end up in the infirmiry, or you know… dead." Keita said jokingly, before running up the stairs and to the entrance to the arena.

 **IN THE ARENA:**

Keita and Liz stood on opposite ends of the arena, staring each other down. Well Keita was glaring, while trying not to shiver with how Liz was giving him the most creepy look for the 900th time.

Keita quietly let out a breathe to try and calm his nerves, as he began to ponder to himself about how he should win this match. "I already know that her quirk allows her to turn herself into a dragon, so I just need to find a way to use that to my advantage." Keita quietly thought to himself. "Somehow getting her to accidently hit her tail to the ground outside of the border seems to be my best bet."

The buzzer went off, and the match was started. Keita watched as Liz ran forward toward the center of the ring, while transforming herself into her dragon mode.

Horns began to grow out of her head, a tail sprouted from her back, and her hands and feet both transformed into large paws, and her spine shifted downward, making her on all fours, while her body and neck grew bigger.

Keita jumped onto a bubble and quickly floated himself into the air, to avoid the size at which Liz had grown to, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure he had seen her go into dragon mode in the previous round, but the stands where they were watching from almost made her seem a little smaller than she really was in dragon form. Why had they put the stands so far away from the arena?

"Ok. So her size is a bit larger than I thought it was, but I can probably use this." Keita thought as he began to generate several large bubbles and began to make them spin faster and faster.

Liz saw what he was doing and quickly used her back legs, with her tail as a balance to lift herself up higher while taking a swing right at Keita, who just barely dodged her attack and exploded a few of the bubbles against the arm she had swung, catching her off guard, and than jumping off of the bubble he was floating on, and delivered a swift kick right into her open left eye.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Liz shouted as she swung her hand up to her eye, while Keita quickly slid off of her head and safely landed on the bubble, he had moved to be right underneath him.

Keita quickly flew higher up into the air to avoid her trying to hit him with that move she had used before, when he saw what she was going to do he had actually been surprised. He never thought that she would be able to do that in dragon form. It actually scared him for a moment. It was also awesome.

Liz stopped rubbing her eye as she looked up to see how Keita had floated up even higher than he had been before. She wouldn't be able to jump up and take a swing at him again, god, she wished her dragon mode had wings.

"What are you doing all the way up there?" Liz asked in an obvious playful and flirtatious tone of voice, obviously trying to get Keita to flirt with her. It wasn't exactly working with her looking like an overgrown lizard.

"Staying the hell away from you." Keita replied in a serious tone of voice. He was not interested in having any form of conversation with her when she was using that tone of voice.

Liz clearly wasn't enjoying it "Why don't you come down and play with me." she said with sweet eyes, trying as best as she could do to get him to come closer.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay up here away from the blast zone." Keita shouted as he sent a reign of bubbles flying toward her which began exploding as soon as they hit either Liz or the ground.

"OH SHIT!" Liz shouted to herself before she was hit square in the face from a bubble with a one meter diameter, and than getting hit repeatedly again and again with bubbles that exploded right on impact with some part of her dragon form

Keita watched in glee as the girl that refused to stop hitting on him got pelted with explosive bubbles. The way she had wriggled on the ground as she transformed herself back into her human form as fast as she could, before being knocked down onto her stomach, and being forced to crawl all over the place to try and avoid the bubbles that she was being pelted with was honestly, kind of funny, and words could not describe how satisfying it was to get revenge for all the mean things she said about his classmates, as well as her love of trying to be flirty with him. He was slightly annoyed that his original plan to get her tail to hit the ground outside the boundary had gone out the window, but he could still turn this match around, and he had an Idea of just how to do that, and to help him get rid of a problem that had been bugging him for the past month.

 **FLASHBACK:**

It was monday morning. Two days had passed since Eri's panic attack, and she told everyone about her past. Several of the students in Class 1-A was feeling bad about how they caused their classmate to have a panic attack, and then kind of guilt tripped her into talking about it. They really should have handled that whole situation better.

They had tried to apologize to Eri about it the morning after, but she quickly dismissed them by saying: "It's ok. I'm kind of glad that it's out in the open, and it means that you guys know me a little better." She than proceeded to talk about how she hadn't had a panic attack like that in years, and that when she finished telling them about her time with the eight precepts she was more worried people would think she was a freak, and that they wouldn't want to be her friend. After the converation they had breakfast, That Eri had cooked for everyone as thanks for listening to her story, which tasted amazing.

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, Bakugou was made the new teacher of Class 1-A, and they began with their classes. When lunch time came around, Keita sat at a table with Eri, Kota and Satsuki, along with Sumire, who seemed to be quite upset about something, even though she refused to talk about it, as well as Eve, and Silica, both of which were incredibly excited for the Sports festival. Satsuki seemed to be trying to figure out something, though Keita wasn't sure what it was.

Satsuki was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Liz came up behind her, and hit her right on the back of the head with her lunch tray.

Satsuki let out a yelp of pain as soon as the tray hit her in the back, and quickly turned to see Liz standing right behind her with a smug look on her face.

"Sorry about that. Your so small and petite, it's easy to not see where you are, and it makes it easy to hit you." Liz said almost condescendingly.

"Was that really necessary?" Keita asked as he looked at the orange skinned girl in annoyance, whoever this girl was, she was mean.

"Yes, it was." Liz started, before going onto long tirade about how if class 1-A needed to be saved by the number 1 hero, than they probably wont get far as heroes "And what if it's left to us to clean up your guys mess, huh. As far as I'm concerned the only one of you capable of being a hero is Keita."

Keita, along with everyone sitting at the table with him had the same confused look that he had, while all he could do was stare at her confused, and let out a simple "Huh?"

This is what marked the beginning of just about every class ending with Liz finding a way to insult someone in class 1-A, or her hitting on Keita, it only took until halfway through the month for Keita to swear that if he ever finds a way to get her to leave him and his classmates alone he was going to use it.

 **FLASHBACK END:**

Liz hated this. The way the bubbles were continuously hitting her, even while she was in human form was annoying, not to mention painful. **BOOOOM**. Liz's felt another bubble explode right against her back, causing her even more pain. Even with the pain disappearing after a few seconds, she was still beginning to feel sore.

Liz continued to crawl all around the arena from the continuous onslaught of bubbles. In all honesty, she never thought there would be a day when she was actually scared of bubbles, she used to love playing with them when she was a child. But this was different. Instead of being a fun way to pass the time, they were a weapon of destruction.

Liz continued to crawl around a little bit until her hand grabbed something. Something small, something black, and something leathery. She grabbed one of the hiking shoes that Keita was always wearing, it was right next to the other shoe, which were both attached to Keita who was now looking down at her.

"Are we continuing the fight, or?" Keita asked as he stepped away from her, so that she was no longer, grabbing his shoe. "Cause, we still have like 11 minutes left of this fight so…."

"Yeah, I'm not surrendering, even if I am against the man I love." she said loud and clear for everyone to hear. That did it for Keita.

"Would you stop hitting on me already!" Keita screamed as his face started to look more red than, than blue, though Liz wasn't sure if that was from embarrassment, or anger, she decided to find out.

"You know, for a guy who seems to enjoy making quips all the time, you can be quite the Tsundere." Liz said, with a devilish smile on her face.

"I'm not a Tsundere!" Keita yelled still red in the face, before he just stopped. Keita just stopped moving all together. All he did was stand there, and take a few deep breathes. A few seconds went by, almost as if he was pondering something.

Liz was confused, from what she had seen so far in the sports festival, and what she had heard about him, he was the kind of guy who seemed to go with the flow, and make things up as he went along, it was one of the reasons she was in love with him, because he did everything in a spur the moment way, so this was strange in her mind.

"I'll make you a deal." Keita started slowly, as if trying to decide on something "If you win this fight, I'll go on a date with you, since that's all you seem to want from me." Keita stopped for a moment as he watched Liz's face light up like a kids on christmas.

"Really!?" Liz let out a large cheer of glee.

"Yes." Keita replied as he rubbed his head "But only if you win, and if I win, you can never hit on me, or ask me to date you ever again."

Keita sat there as he watched the color drain from Liz's face at this bet, before she closed her eyes took a deep breathe and said "Deal."

Keita had a grin on his face that no one would ever be able to miss, he had just put his plan into action, now he had 9 minutes left to win this fight, he had to make it count, as he ran right at Liz before ducking under her fist and delivering an uppercut. The match was back on.

 **SO I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, I REALLY WANTED TO DIG A LITTLE DEEPER INTO THE HISTORY BETWEEN LIZ'S CRUSH ON KEITA, AS WELL AS EXPAND A LITTLE MORE ON WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY AFTER ERI OPENED UP ABOUT OVER HAUL TO HER CLASSMATES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**


	38. Keita VS Liz

Satsuki couldn't believe what she just heard. Keita just acted a little bit like a tsundere to Liz, and then made a bet to where if he won, he would be free of Liz constantly annoying him for a date, but if he loses this fight he'd need to go on a date.

"Why would he make a bet like that?" Kota asked out loud to no one in particular. "What if he loses?"

"I don't know." Eri said, also in shock. Sure Keita had pulled off some almost crazy ideas during the sports festival, all of which had worked, but wasn't this too much of a gamble. Wouldn't this be at least a hit to whatever pride he had, he may not show it that much, but it was obvious that even he had pride.

"He's insane." Satsuki said outloud to herself "even if he does win, Liz probably wont even hold up her end of the bet."

 **Bakugou, and Razor:**

"I didn't see that coming." Razor said in surprise, before turning to Bakugou "is this girl really that much of a nuisance to Awata?"

"No." Bakugou said bluntly "she's worse, she insults everyone in class 1-A, or pesters Keita to go on a date with her, she broke into the 1-A dorms and vandalized the living room, and even followed Keita into the mens room once to try and get a date, and that's some of the more tame things she has done to both Keita, and the rest of the class, yet still all she got was a slap on the wrist."

"Shouldn't she have gotten in more trouble for that?" Razor asked slightly peeved that this girl was doing something that annoying.

"She would if her teacher wasn't as big a nuisance as her." Bakugou said angrily while turning to glare at Neito Monoma, who only put up his hands defensively at the comments that Bakugou just made.

"Just ignore him man." Kirishima said before cringing at the sight of Liz managing to dodge all of keita's bubbles, get in close, and kick him in the face.

 **IN THE ARENA:**

Keita just barely dodged a punch to the face, he already had broken his nose from the kick Liz gave him, and he did not want a worse injury. Keita threw a punch and opened his hand right by Liz's ear. As soon as he did three small bubbles fell out of his hand and exploded, causing Liz to fall to the ground.

Liz clutched her ear where the bubbles exploded, she felt a ringing in her ear but she was not going to stop just there, even if her ear was in pain, as she quickly swung her leg, within less than a second of hitting the ground, and performed a sweeping motion right for Keita's leg.

Keita saw just what Liz was planning and jumped right into the air, and landed on a bubble that he generated, and soared high into the air to get away, as Liz had begun to transform into her dragon form again.

Liz jumped into the air as she completed her dragon transformation in an attempt to grab Keita. Keita quickly jumped off of the bubble he had been riding on, and landed on Liz's back. Liz noticed this and reached her arm around her back to try and grab Keita, only to come up with nothing as Keita began to run down Liz's back while generating a bunch of bubbles, and jumped down and used Liz's tail as a slide.

The entire time Liz was helpless to grab him, while Keita reached the bottom of her tail, and generated a bubble, taking off high into the air, as Liz swung her tail and just barely missed Keita.

Keita didn't waste a second after he was out of the blast range, to explode the bubbles he had created. He quickly snapped his fingers, causing about fifty small explosions to hit Liz all over her giant body.

Liz hit the ground hard as she felt more bubbles hitting her against her scales, while all she was able to do was let out several yelps of pain.

Liz waited a few seconds after the explosions stopped before she got back up. The ringing in her ears had gotten worse, and she was getting sore all over, and as if adding insult to injury, she had barely done any damage to Keita.

"He must really not want to date me." she thought as she pushed herself up from the ground, and began to look around in the air to try and find Keita.

Keita soon dropped down on to her, it was clear to Liz what he was about to do, as she jumped up, and bit Keita on the leg.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Keita screamed in pain upon feeling Liz's large dragon teeth biting down into one of his legs.

 **SATSUKI, ERI AND KOTA:**

As the three of them watched the fight all they could do was cringe, as they saw what was no doubt Keita's blood begin to trickle out of Liz's mouth.

Satsuki sat there completely pale at the sight, "he's bleeding."

"That looks painful" Kota said outloud, stating what was completely obvious, which would could have come off as out of character for Kota, if he wasn't so shocked by the sight.

"How's he going to get out of that?" Eri thought in fear at the sight of Keita currently punching Liz in the nose, as he dangled from her mouth. But despite being scared for Keita, there was also a slight hint of interest in her voice. Keita through the sports festival, and through every class they had with Bakugou, Keita had managed to come up with interesting, and creative ways for him to use his quirk to fight against the people he was facing, such as how during the cavalry when he got the team they were on to jump into the air so that they could escape the other teams trying to get the headbands they had, or when he used one of his bubbles to stop Ban from being able to use his quirk, and as scared as she was for him, she couldn't help but feel a little interested in what Keita would do to escape.

 **Bakugou and Razor:**

"Let me go!" Bakugou said in anger, as he struggled to get free of Razors hold.

"Look, Katsuki, I get that you're worried about him, but if you interfere in the match he will be disqualified." Razor said as he refused to let Baugou break free of the death grip he had on him.

"There's no point in this fight, if he can't continue." Bakugou shouted at Razor in anger "she wants a date that badly, that she's willing to make him suffer, what could be a permanent injury to get it. He's still just a kid."

"Yeah he's just a kid. One of the only participants who has been using a full blown actual strategy that has more than just him using his quirk to their bare use, think about it, do you seriously think that he would just jump down on her when she would have easily been able to see his shadow on the ground?" Razor said still trying to calm Bakugou down.

"Wait, what do you mean." Bakugou asked, freezing up from what he heard Razor say, did Razor really just suggest that Keita got bitten on the leg by Liz on purpose.

"He probably didn't mean to get bitten, but from where he was positioned had it so that the sun was blaring down on his front, meaning she would have easily seen his shadow. I think his plan was to kick her in the eye, and take off in the air again, but she managed to catch him." Razor explained as he released Bakugou "and if I'm right, he wasn't just punching Liz mindlessly."

 **KEITA AND LIZ:**

Keita threw one pore punch right into Liz's teeth before he fell back. He was still concious, but the pain he was in was incredible.

"Do you surrender now?" Liz asked through her gritted teeth, hoping he would finally concede to this fight. She really hated how she had to keep on hurting him, but it seemed to be the only way to win this fight. He had her beat in both mobility, agility, and the ability to use his quirk to the best of his abilities.

"No!" Keita shouted at the top of his lungs in defiance. "I am not going to surrender… But, I do have some very useful advice for you." he finished inbetween breathes

"Really, and what's that?" Liz asked, as she began to get cocky, she knew that there was nothing Keita could do to get out of their date, after all, even if he did, his leg was busted up from her teeth that it would be a while for him to be able to fully use it again.

"Go see an orthodontist!" Keita shouted, as two loud booms echoed through the air, and a loud scream could be heard from Liz as her jaw fell open and Keita fell out from between her teeth.

Liz was wobbling, the pain that she was in was immense. "So that was his plan." she thought to herself "when he was punching my nose, he was using it to try and distract me from noticing how he was using his other hand to get two small bubbles inside of my mouth. He than positioned the bubbles along my temporomandibular joints, and finished it by growing them to a larger size, and exploding them after making some snappy comment. He really is amazing, too bad this match is over." she finished thinking to herself as she regained her balance and looked over to where Keita was.

Keita had just landed on the edge of the ring, meaning he was still in the match, and there was still 7 minutes left of the fight, but the chances of him still being able to fight were slim, not with how busted his leg was right now. The sight of what Liz was seeing, actually kind of scared her. Not only because of how bad Keita's injury was, but because despite the obvious pain he was in, he was still getting back up from the ground

"I don't know why you're trying right now." Liz said as Keita tried to stand himself up on his good leg, while trying not to black out from the pain "your leg is destroyed, I cut out one of your biggest advantages."

"What did you take away, HUH?" Keita asked as he continued to push himself up as he began to form bubbles around his injured leg, in order to stop the bleeding, as well as help him stand again "my ability to use one of my legs to kick, cause let me tell you. So far all I've been using against you is my quirk with a few small exceptions, even with an injured leg, I can still beat you." Keita finished as he hopped into the air and formed a bubble for him to stand on.

Keita and Liz were once again, standing off against eachother, with all the spectators watching. As they saw that this match was far from over.

 **WOW, I TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE THIS. SORRY ABOUT THAT, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH A LOT OF THINGS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND REMEMBER TO GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.**


	39. Keita Vs Liz part 2

This fight was really getting out of hand. Not only was Keita's leg badly damaged, but now he was dealing an incredible amount of damage to Liz. as soon as he formed those bubbles around his leg, he took of into the air on a larger bubble and flew right at Liz, allowing it to pop just as she was about to jump to grab him with her fist, sending Keita flying over to her snout and onto her head, before he started jabbing his fist into one of her eyes.

"Woah." Eri said out loud as she watched Keita stop hitting her one eye, and began wailing on the other eye. Eri, along with everyone else in the stands watching the fight were in shock, at how fast he was moving, and how merciless he was being in his attacks. As she watched Keita make a leap off of Lizz's head right as she began to shake him off, while he clumsily landed on a bubble he made.

"Liz might not be able to fight now." Kota said in awe as he watched Keita fly all around Liz while generating bubbles and hitting her explosions, allowing for her moving to cease as she tried to figure out where Keita was in this fight.

"Do you think this was his original plan?" Satsuki asked as she watched him fly around Liz some more, as he allowed more and more bubbles to swirl around Liz, as if they were trying to encase her, and make her unable to move. "You know, temporarily blind her so that he can make her go into a frenzy, and then try to make her accidently step out of bounds."

"That's actually a pretty clever plan." Eri said with a smile on her face as she leaned back in her seat as she watched two large bubbles appear behind her knees, and exploded "but if that's the plan, he should make sure she's still able to walk, instead of knocking her to the ground over and over again."

Little did any of them know, Keita had a very different plan.

 **KEITA:**

Keita watched as Liz fell to her knees, as he began to form even more bubbles which joined in swirling all around Liz, as she tried to push herself up from the ground. Keita knew what he was going to do, he just hoped he'd have enough strength to do it.

Liz had gotten to her feet, now was the time for him to act. He could feel his leg swelling in pain, he could tell if he lost anymore blood he'd pass out, if the pain of the bubbles he had keeping his leg in place, didn't get to him first, but he had to keep going, no matter what, he was going to win this, and move on to win the whole thing, that was his goal. He watched as Liz swung her tail all around the arena trying to hit anything, as Keita quickly manuvered the bubbles so that Liz wouldn't be able to hit them, while he also quietly moved underneath her head as she stopped, moving after what felt like three minutes of this fight. Keita quietly closed his eyes, and began to form another bubble from underneath of Liz's head.

Keita began to back away from Liz, as the bubble began to get bigger and bigger. This bubble was going to be the biggest bubble he had ever created, and he needed to work quickly before Liz started swinging her tail all over the place again.

Keita finally had backed far away enough and was ready. He quickly snapped his fingers and allowed the explosion to go off, causing Liz to go a foot off the ground, but Keita wasn't done there, as he clapped his hands together to allow all of the bubbles to completely surround her, encasing her in a large Dragon shaped container that would completely restrict her movements.

Liz was unable to move, and she finally had managed to open her eyes to see why. Here she was, encased in Keita's bubbles unable to move even an inch, with Keita just barely inside the arena, pushing his hands up in a motion as if he was lifting weights that were too heavy for him, despite this, his hands were still raising, and liz could feel herself rising higher into the air. The last thing she saw before the blue sky, was Keita pushing his hands towards her, before she went flying out of the ring, she felt the bubbles around her popping, as a way to cushion her fall, before she hit the ground.

"Keita Awata wins." she could hear Chargebolt yelling into the intercom as a thunderous applause went all through out the stands. Liz had lost, she lost the match, she lost her right to be able to try to earn Keita's love, and in all honesty, her pride wasn't feeling too good either, but strangely she didn't care, she lay down on the ground, as she shrunk herself back down to her human form, and just lay there looking up at the clouds, for a few moments all she could do was look on and remember a simpler time when she was still in middle school with Keita.

Keita didn't even know her, but he still rushed in to help her when she was being bullied for her quirk, it had made her so happy to see that despite how he was outnumbered he still rushed into help her. After that day she began to watch several of the things he did, while it was clear that he had a good heart and was a nice guy, he always seemed, sad, almost as if there was something in his life that was hurting him, he would rarely smile, and on the rare occassion she did see him smile, his older sister was always there with him, as time went on with her watching him he seemed to get a little better, but even so, she also had a slight feeling that he was holding something back, despite all this she couldn't help but feel some curiosity in the bubble boy.

That curiosity eventually turned into attraction, and she would begin to follow him around more often. When they were in their final year of middle school she discovered that he was going to try to get into the UA hero course, she had also been aiming for that as well, and found herself so happy at the thought of being able to be in the same class as him.

She passed the entrance exam with flying colours, and soon found out that she would be in the hero course. She had felt disappointed when she found out that Keita wouldn't be in the same class, but she still had so much happiness at the fact that she would be able to become a hero, and it wasn't like she couldn't ask Keita out on a date, she had spent all of her middle school years hiding her feelings, but now, she was going to be honest about the way she felt about him.

Liz gasped as the realization hit her, like a steel train. Perhaps she had been a little too forceful with her feelings for Keita, and that was not something he enjoyed. She kept thinking back to everything she had said and done, both to Keita, and to his classmates, and she could do nothing but cringe. Had she seriously been that horrible, no wonder Keita didn't want to date her, not only had she acted so terribly toward Keita, but she had been even worse to his classmates.

She was brought out of her thoughts to see the shadow of Keita sittingon top of a bubble. His leg only being held together by the bubbles he had formed around it. The fact that he was still concious was even more of a wonder than where he came up with the idea to close the wound.

"You ok?" he asked quietly as he looked down at her, with a soft and kind gaze. The same gaze that had made her start to follow him around behind his back when they were in middle school. The only difference, this time it wasn't hidden behind a scowl, nor was he making any jokes, it was just kind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said as she pushed herself off the ground and up to her feet as she looked and saw how badly damaged his foot was. "Good luck in the next fight. You know, assuming recovery girl is able to heal your injured leg."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." Keita said kindly as he turned around and floated through the gateway he came out of "Oh yeah, good match." Keita said reclaiming his goofy exterior right before he was completely through the gate.

As Liz watched on with a smile on her face she turned around and walked through the gateway. She had been terrible to Keita's classmates, and she had acted very horribly, she knew very well to herself what she had to do. She had to make up for everything that she had done to class 1-A, and with her no longer able to pursue Keita, she had all the time in the world to do so.


End file.
